Always a Sunny Day
by ElysianNeptune
Summary: Michiru is stuck in a relationship with someone she doesn't want to be. Nor does he want to be with her, but its the only way... A Chibi Scout fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Always a Sunny Day  
**By ElysianNeptune

One

The antsy five-year-old, Hikaru Kaioh waited as patiently as she could for her mother to finish ordering the meal. She was ready to go outside and play with her friends, but Michiru wanted her to have a full stomach first. Hikaru tapped her foot impatiently. She kept glancing over at the tinted glass doors. Seeing the other children play on the playground across the street was making her very impatient.

"Hikaru Kaioh, if you don't settle down you're going to have to sit in time out," her father spoke. He was tall, broad shoulder, and had light brown hair and onyx colored eyes. He was holding their very sleepy son, Kaimu Kaioh. He was a year younger than Hikaru and in their father's eyes much more behaved then Hikaru.

Michiru gave her husband a disapproving look, which he ignored. She didn't always agree on how he reacted to the children's behavior. He was a little bit too strict with Hikaru sometimes.

Aito's threat didn't seem to phase Hikaru though. She happily danced around her mother and hummed the tune of a song. Makoto Kino finally came through with their order. She chuckled softly when she heard Hikaru's hum.

"You listen to Taylor Aino's music as well?" Makoto asked, as she handed the tray to Michiru.

Hikaru nodded and giggled, "She's really cool. I'm going to be like her one day,"

"Minako sure does have her hands full with Taylor's music. I can't believe at only eight-years-old and the little girl is performing already," Makoto gushed. "She really has talent."

"That she does," Michiru laughed. "We'll see you around, Makoto."

The family of four sat down at a booth. Hikaru sat down next to her mother, eyeballing the food. She knew the quicker she ate it then the faster she'd be able to play at the playground. Aito handed out the meal to his family. He gave Hikaru a discerning look when he handed her the soup. Hikaru coward, she knew what that look meant- don't hurry. Hikaru picked up her spoon and slowlybegin to slurp down her soup. She kept watching the playground, yearning to be out there with her friends.

Hikaru and Kaimu did not speak throughout the whole meal. Ever since they were old enough to speak the rules had always been 'No children talking at the table'. Michiru and him had argued about it on few occasions, but she finally gave up.

Makoto watched the family from behind the counter. She, along with everyone else, was well aware that Michiru was not happy with her situation with Aito. He was good to her and the children, but was far too strict. The two had not been in love with one another when they married and it still showed to this day. It was a bittersweet situation and was the only way for Michiru to have children. Aito knew this. Their marriage had been arranged since they were born. Aito was about to marry his beloved wife when Michiru stepped back into the picture. They were both appalled to find that the other was still alive and were quickly wedded. Michiru's mother and Aito's father said it was the only way to keep the Senshi line going.

Makoto frowned and went back to work. She was happily married and had two beautiful children; Isamu, a son, and Lilac, a girl. Makoto had been ecstatic when she had found out that she was having a son. She had always dreamt of having one. Isamu was eight while her daughter, Lilac, was six.

Makoto, along with, Minako, Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka had decided to try life outside the palace. They wanted their children's lives to be as normal as possible. Neo-Queen Serenity, Ami, and Rei resided in the palace with their families. Neo-Queen Serenity had always made sure that her friends knew they were always welcome home.

Setsuna on the other hand had not been seen since the last battle and that was nearly a hundred years ago. Everyone pondered where the Senshi of Time had gone, especially Hotaru, who had been raised by her and Haruka and Michiru.

There was a loud clash from the little booth. Aito flew up out of the booth and pulled Kaimu out. Aito didn't have to say any words to his son to make him cry. Michiru tried getting up to help Aito clean up the mess Kaimu had made, but he told her to sit back down. Michiru obeyed, not wanting to make a bigger scene.

Aito didn't say anything to his four-year-old son. He was well aware that it had only been an accident and that he felt guilty enough for spilling his soup. Hikaru finished up her soup and then waited for her queue that she could go outside and play. Michiru and Aito finished up shortly after. Aito picked up his napkin and wiped off his face. He leaned over the table and kissed Michiru. Hikaru and Kaimu cringed but did not make any noise.

"I'm going to work now. I'll be home in time for dinner," Aito spoke only to Michiru. He then turned to his son and kissed the top of his head, "You have fun and try to stay out of trouble. Don't follow your sister."

Kaimu nodded. Aito stood up and walked over to Hikaru. He bent down to her level and she threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and hugged her. "You be good for your mother and don't get your brother into any trouble."

Hikaru nodded enthusiastically, "Love you!"

"I love you too," he replied setting her back down on the booth.

Hikaru kicked her legs underneath the table, excitedly, any minute now and she could go outside and play with her friends. Kaimu was still slightly shook up about the incident with his soup.

The restaurant bells chimed, as the door was opened. A small sandy haired little girl rushed over to the table excitedly, followed by another girl, who had black hair and purple eyes.

"Hikaruuuuu. When are you coming to play?" the sandy blonde haired girl asked.

Hikaru looked up at her mother with huge puppy dog eyes. She had her fathers eyes, but Michiru's hair color. Michiru nodded and Hikaru squealed in delight. She shot off the booth and tackled her friends happily. Her blue curls bounced as the three girls skipped merrily out the door.

Michiru watched, making sure the children made it to the park. The little girl who had asked Hikaru when she was coming to play was Haruka's youngest daughter, Hana. Haruka had lost her husband when Hana was two-years-old. Hana had no recollection of her father. Haruka had been devastated when he passed on. Hotaru and Makoto were able to step in and help out. Michiru was only allowed when Aito went to work. Aito had a slight dislike toward Haruka.

The other little girl was Genevieve, or Ginny because some of the other children couldn't say Genevieve, she was Hotaru's only little girl. She was four-years-old and a very happy child. Hotaru had married an American man. She was seventeen when the two of them had met. She had been terrified about asking permission to date him. Michiru and Setsuna were both okay with Matthew. It was Haruka who went completely nuts because it meant Hotaru wasn't going to be young forever and that she was eventually going to get married and leave the family. She reluctantly agreed because Hotaru wasn't going to date him until Haruka had said a definite yes.

"Kaimu, you can go play at the park if you'd like," Michiru mentioned to her son.

"Papa's mad," Kaimu's lips quivered.

Michiru moved over to the other side of the booth and took Kaimu into her arms. Kaimu always seemed to take things a little bit harder than Hikaru. Kaimu rested his head on his mother. Michiru ran her fingers through his blue hair.

"Listen Kaimu, you need to go outside and enjoy your time. You're not going to be young forever and things may not always be this easy," Michiru explained elegantly. "Your father has long forgotten about the incident. He may be strict, but he rarely holds something against you."

"You promise?" Kaimu asked looking up at his mother with his ocean green eyes.

"I promise." Michiru replied and kissed the top of his forehead. Kaimu slid down and ran outside toward the playground. Michiru smiled, all it took was a little pep talk and he was okay. Michiru was watching her children when Makoto came and sat down across from her.

"Oh, hello," Michiru spoke turning her attention toward Makoto.

"How are you doing?" Makoto asked. This seemed to have been a ritual they had started not long after Hikaru was born. Every Sunday Michiru came in here with her family and ate lunch. Afterwards, Aito would head off to work and Michiru and Makoto would talk. Michiru had been able to find that she could trust Makoto. Aito had limited her time she spent with Haruka and Hotaru, but he had never much thought of Makoto because the two hadn't been close before. Over the years they had developed a bond.

"Aito's strict parenting is starting to get the best of my son. I don't know how much longer I can put up with all this." Michiru replied and stole a glance from her son.

"Have you ever thought of just leaving him?" Makoto asked.

Michiru was quiet for some time. Makoto didn't know if she had shocked her or if it was making her think about doing it. Michiru shrugged, "I have thought about it, but I'm not sure where that'd put the children,"

"Do you think he'd want them?" Makoto questioned.

"He might. He does spend a lot of time with them," Michiru pointed out. "I wish I knew what went through his head. Neither of us wanted to get married to one another."

"If Neo-Queen Serenity had been Queen at the time I'm sure she would've stopped the marriage. She's a sucker when it comes to love," Makoto sighed. "Sometimes I do wonder what it would be like to raise my child in the Palace and I wonder what I've missed out on."

"Do you still visit the Queen?" Michiru asked. "Aito won't allow me too."

"On occasion I do, but I'm usually busy with the business and taking care of my two children. They've never met the Queen though," Makoto answered. "And poor Minako is so busy with Taylor that we barely get to see them."

The two woman turned their attention to the playground and watched their children. A very tall girl, with lanky arms, and golden curls stepped onto the playground and the children swarmed around her. Minako tried to be protective of her daughter, but she let her mother know it was alright. Minako backed off. Michiru and Makoto glanced at one another and nodded. The two of them stood up and walked outside to greet Minako.

The three of them hugged and exchanged a few words with one another. "How is the little pop star doing?"

"Full of energy. I'm exhausted though." Minako laughed. "She has a show inside the palace today."

Makoto lowered her voice, "Does she know?"

Minako shook her head, "And I've asked the Queen if she'd be kind enough not to make anything apparent. Taylor already has a lot going on right now, she doesn't need to know of her mother's past."

Michiru and Makoto agreed.

"Have any of you seen Setsuna, yet?" Minako asked.

Michiru shook her head, "She still hasn't came in contact with us. I wish I knew where she was. I'd like to see her again,"

Taylor was having a blast with the younger children. She enjoyed the company every once in a while. She didn't get it often with being a pop star.

"What's it like to not have any friends?" Morgan Tennoh asked Taylor.

Taylor's eyes opened wider than what they were, "Uhm, I have a few friends." she lied.

"Are you playing today?" Hikaru asked.

Taylor nodded, "In the Palace."

All the children gawked over this. They had never been inside the Palace, but they had dreamt of it before. Minako called her daughter over to her, it was time to get going. Taylor sadly left the accompany of the small children. Sometimes she wished she hadn't of found her voice, then she could be playing with them and having fun like they were.

"Bye Taylor!" Michiru and Makoto called out in unison.

"Bye Michi and Koto!" Taylor waved frantically to them. "Oh, and Ruka!"

Michiru and Makoto turned around, slightly shocked to see Haruka standing behind them waving at the young pop star. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" Haruka laughed at seeing their stunned looks. "Where's that pestering husband of yours, Michiru?"

"Working," Michiru replied.

"Aunty 'Ruka!" Hikaru screamed in delight and ran up toward Haruka. Haruka picked the hyper girl up and threw her into the air.

"For the last time it's 'Ruka-papa,"

"Daddy gets mad when I call you that," Hikaru pointed out. "And I like Aunty 'Ruka!"

Haruka set the little girl down on her feet and patted her head, "You go play before your evil father comes back,"

"Haruka!" Michiru scorned. "You can not say things like that around my children."

"Haruka-papa, you know better than that," a black haired girl said as she walked up toward them. "Remember your manners."

"Oh, alright. I'll try." she grinned at her grown daughter and then turned to Michiru. "When is the evil husband of yours going to invite me and my kids over for dinner?"

"Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru's heel connected with Haruka's foot. Yelping in pain, Haruka yanked her foot back and hoped around on one foot as she attempted to get the other one to stop throbbing.

Much of the younger children begin hoping on one foot and hollering. Michiru, Makoto, and Hotaru couldn't help but laugh. The scene was hilarious. Haruka didn't think it was all that funny. She stomped her hurting foot down on the ground and gave a loud huff. Which, the younger children mimicked.

"Morgan and Hana! This is not a laughing matter!" Haruka barked, but neither of them were able to turn off their giggles. Hana was giggling so hard that she was on the ground rolling around.

"Yes it is Papa!" Morgan said clutching onto her stomach.

"Oh, alright. Maybe just a little," Haruka glared at Hotaru. "See what you've started. It's an epidemic."

"Oh Haruka-Papa," Hotaru shook her head. "Come on Genevieve its time for your nap."

"Do I have to?" the four-year-old asked, but didn't do much whining on the matter. She walked over to her mother and she was lifted off the ground. Hotaru said goodbye to the adults and started walking toward her house. She only lived two minutes away from the park, so it took her no time to get home.

"Mama I'm hungry," Makoto's daughter walked over to her.

"Me too," her son piped up.

Makoto nodded and looked at Haruka and Michiru, "Well, it looks as though that mother side of me is calling. I've got two very hungry children to feed,"

Haruka and Michiru nodded. They waited until Makoto, Isamu, and Lilac were in the building before they gathered up their children. Hikaru and Hana didn't want to leave the playground so it was a bit difficult to get them away.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," Michiru spoke sadly to Haruka. Haruka wanted to object, but the good side got to her and she nodded in agreement. They went their separate ways with their children in tow. They each lived about fifteen minutes away from the park, but lived in different neighborhoods. Aito had made sure they didn't end up in the same neighborhood as Haruka and her family.


	2. Six Years and Nine Months

**Coming Together  
By ElysianNeptune**

Chapter Two: Six Years and Nine Months

"Please Hikaru, calm down," her father spoke with a hence of irritation. Michiru shook her head, but Aito didn't see. The family of four were sitting together on the couch having movie time. Hikaru was a little bouncy and Aito wanted to focus on the movie and not his daughter.

"Aito, have you even considered putting the children in activities?" Michiru asked, interrupting the movie.

"We're watching a movie right now, Michiru," Aito replied his eyes didn't move away from the screen. Michiru sighed, irritated. Kaimu snuggled up next to Michiru. Closing his eyes he drifted off into sleep. Michiru still couldn't believe Aito's behavior. She had every urge inside her to turn off the TV, but she wasn't looking for an argument nor was she that kind of person. She let Aito finish watching his movie. Hikaru fell asleep next to her father.

Aito got up and shut the TV off. He stretched and was about to head off to bed when Michiru stopped him. "When are we going to actually talk? Everything is about you and we're not allowed to have a say in anything,"

"Don't be ridiculous, Michiru. You have everything you ever wanted," Aito said and glanced at the children and then at the house.

"You're so wrong, Aito. And you know it," Michiru hissed softly. "I'm taking the children over to Haruka's tomorrow and nothing you say or do will stop me."

Aito didn't react at all to Michiru's threat. He walked out of the living room and into their bedroom. He shut the door and left Michiru out there to put the children to bed by herself. Michiru plopped down between her children and snuggled both of them up to her. She had lived six years and nine months in a lie; both Aito and Michiru knew it too. Why did they continue to live this life?

…

Three days later.

Aito had won the other day by not allowing the children to go over to Haruka's. He was dead against it. He never stopped the children from going to the park to play with Morgan and Hana. Of course, Michiru knew if he was aware that they did talk he'd put an end to the children's daily excitement. Michiru had also lost the battle of putting the children into activities.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Setsuna went off and died?" Aito asked Michiru after she got off the phone with Hotaru.

"No. I know she didn't. She said she was leaving and not to come looking for her. We've respecter her wishes, but she's not dead. And why would you ever say something like that?"

"She could've been killed?" Aito pointed out.

"Can we talk about something else?" Michiru asked. "Like maybe, why you don't want our children in activities?"

Aito groaned, "Hikaru would wear the instructors out and we already let them go to the park,"

"Have you ever thought that maybe Hikaru needs something else besides the park? We can put her in violin or swimming," Michiru pointed out, though she knew it was all pointless.

"You want the girl to swim, take her to the pool. Teach her to swim, after that teach her how to play the violin, but do not take my daughter to someone else and pawned her off on them," Aito replied demandingly.

Kaimu and Hikaru came into the den; dressed in jeans, t-shirts, and their tennis shoes. They both had bottles of water hanging on their shoulders and huge smiles on their faces. "We're ready papa," they both said in unison.

Aito smiled at his children and then turned to Michiru, his light brown colored hair shimmered in the light. He grinned, showing his pure white teeth, "Lunch when we get back?"

Aito was racking Michiru's nerves and he could see that, her teeth gritted, she replied as gentle as she could, "Anything for you darling," she rolled her eyes and walked away. Hikaru and Kaimu didn't seem to notice the tension between their parents. Kaimu was too busy poking his older sisters ribcage. She giggled each time he poked her.

Aito turned his attention back to his children, "Alright, let's be on our way. Ken should be waiting with Isamu and Lilac," He ushered Kaimu and Hikaru out the door; both were in a fit of giggles.

Michiru took one of their glass plates and slung it at the cabinet shattering it everywhere. A piece flew back at her and cut across her neck. Her hand immediately covered the wound. She went over to the drawer and took out a Band-Aid. Heading back to the bathroom, she thought bitterly about how malevolent her husband was with his words and actions. Michiru cleaned off the scratch and placed the band-aid over it. She went back into the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess. She slid the final remains of glass into the garbage can when the phone rang. Groaning, she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Michiru! Makoto told me that your husband was taking a hike," Haruka chirped happily over the phone.

"He's going on a trail with his children and Ken and his children," Michiru replied. "And you know that Aito checks the phone calls made here, why did you call?"

"Well, geez, Michiru, didn't mean to be a burden to you,"

"I didn't-" Michiru paused. The ring tone rang in her ear, sighing she put the phone back on the cradle, "Mean to sound like that…" Michiru pulled out some seaweed and other condiments.

Ever since Haruka's husband had passed away Haruka had a tendency to 'get a little drunk'. Haruka was a careless person when she had too much to drink. Morgan and Hana usually ended up over at Hotaru's house. Michiru felt part of it was her fault. She thought that maybe if she had been able to be there for Haruka when her husband passed, then the woman wouldn't be drinking. Unfortunately, Haruka and Aito had always been sole enemies since the beginning.

Michiru sighed, and rolled up the sushi. She took one of her sharpest knives and sliced through them. She then placed them neatly on the dinner plate and started making a soup to go along with it.

Meanwhile, Aito was hiking up the side of a mountain, with his two children and with Ken and his children. Lilac and Hikaru were a little bit further up the mountain then the rest of them. Kaimu was complaining about his feet hurting, but Aito told him to suck it up and not be a girl.

Hikaru stopped suddenly and turned around to her father. He stopped when he spotted her anxious expression,

"Daddy, I have to go to the restroom," she wailed.

Aito became slightly annoyed by this, "We walked all the way up here and now you say you need to go potty? You sure do know how to spoil the fun, Hikaru. Next time you can stay with your mother,"

Hikaru's eyes welded up with tears. Aito shook his head, "Crying isn't going to help you young lady. Now hold it, until we're finished. You should've gone before we started up the mountain,"

Hikaru swallowed the lump in her throat and turned around and started up the mountain some more. Ken wanted to say something to Aito, but he knew better than to point out the obvious. Isamu, who was a little bit older than his sister, Lilac, was stupefied by how Aito treated his five-year-old daughter. He had never once seen his dad tell Lilac she spoiled the fun or that she'd have to wait to use the restroom. Isamu thought their father might be a little agitated if they had hiked up an entire mountain-almost- and Lilac had to go to the bathroom, but he wouldn't get angry and blow everything out of proportion.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lilac whispered to Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded, but would not speak. She was hoping they'd get finished with hiking quickly so she could use the restroom. She turned around to see how far along her dad and brother were and was slightly appalled to see that they hadn't gotten much further up the mountain. Hikaru, suddenly, felt this warm liquid run down her legs. She started crying immediately. It was over after that. Aito snapped at Hikaru and made her walk all the way down the mountain behind them. Kaimu was still complaining that his foot was hurting, but Aito paid no attention.

Ken was finding it harder and harder not to say anything to Aito. He hoped they'd get off this mountain quickly, because he feared if he didn't he would say some ugly words to Aito. Ken reminded himself to think about Michiru. If he said or did anything Aito would band her from seeing them as well. And considering she only was able to talk to Makoto and Hotaru, occasionally Minako when she was around, Ken thought better of it.

They finally reached the bottom of the mountain. They departed and Aito quickly rushed his kids home. When they arrived home, Aito instructed Hikaru to go to her bedroom. Michiru attempted to comfort her daughter, but Aito gave her a discouraging look and then asked,

"Lunch ready?"

"Yes," Michiru replied. She immediately set the lunch out on the table, while Aito waited in the living room by watching TV. "It's all set,"

Aito walked into the kitchen with his son. He looked down at the table, counting the plates mentally in his head- four. He took Hikaru's plate and set it on the counter.

"Why isn't our daughter eating?" Michiru asked. "It wouldn't have anything to do with her peeing in her pants, would it? I bet she told you and you did nothing," Michiru did not raise her voice, she kept it at a steady pace.

Aito ignored Michiru's questions completely and sat down. "She'll eat by herself after us. Peeing in your pants is certainly something a child should be ashamed of,"

"Since when? She is five. Not eight." Michiru asked. Aito once again, ignored her. The three of them ate dinner in silence, while Hikaru sat up in her room crying. Michiru had never felt the urge to leave him as bad as she did now. She wished things could have been different and that she could've married someone she truly loved. Prearranged marriages sucked. Luckily for Haruka her 'arranged partner' had died and she was able to love, unlike Michiru.

After lunch was over with Michiru started cleaning up the kitchen, while Aito went to put Kaimu down for a nap. Kaimu rarely put up a fit when his father was tucking him in. He had a few times and always got swats. Kaimu had learned at a very early age that if you listened, you wouldn't get spankings. Unfortunately, for Hikaru, she hadn't.

Hikaru's door opened and her dad walked in. She was sitting of the floor in a new pair of pants, crying. "When you are finished with your pity party you can go downstairs and eat your lunch,"

Hikaru nodded and Aito shut the door. He went back downstairs, flipping on the TV as he crashed into the couch.

Michiru was about to take Hikaru's plate and dump it out, when she remembered she was still in her bedroom. She glanced over into the living room, she could see Aito's head, she slowly crept toward the stairs. Aito was to fixated with the TV to pay any attention to Michiru. She went upstairs and into her daughters room. She was in the same place when Aito had come in and was still crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Michiru asked.

"I-I-I had an accident," Hikaru sobbed.

"It's okay, Hikaru. We all have accidents at times," Michiru explained softly. She moved inside her daughters room and took Hikaru into her arms. "When I was nine-years-old, my father had just finished giving me swats and after he did, I had my own accident."

"Wh- What your daddy do?" Hikaru asked looking up at her mother.

"Well, actually, he felt terrible and so he took me to get ice cream, but he let me know it was okay," Michiru answered. "You have lunch downstairs that you need to eat. Now perk up and don't let your father get the best of you."

Hikaru nodded, sliding down out of her mother's lap, she head toward the kitchen. Michiru followed closely behind her. Michiru was extremely angry with Aito. He rarely encouraged their children and when he did he didn't sound very happy doing it. Hikaru was back to her normal self within a few minutes. She sang softly one of Taylor's songs.

Michiru didn't mind her talking or singing at the lunch table she enjoyed it. She wished Aito would communicate with the children during lunch and dinner, but it was forbidden. He said it was impolite for a child to be speaking at the table.

Hikaru finished her lunch plate and handed it to her mother. Michiru washed the dish right away, Hikaru stood there the entire time watching her mother. Aito came into the kitchen, Michiru guessed one of his Monday shows were over with, stretching he looked straight at Michiru,

"My work clothes, I expect you will be washing them today?" Aito asked.

Michiru bit her tongue and said, "Of course,"

Aito nodded and walked out of the kitchen and plopped himself back on the couch. Michiru put the plate away and headed toward the laundry room, Hikaru was following her. Michiru had lost every argument with Aito because he was one of those men who was always right. Aito had never lifted a finger when it came to laundry, it was always Michiru who had to wash the clothes and make sure all of Aito's suits were ironed. The two of them walked down into the basement, where the laundry room was located.

It took Michiru a few hours to get caught up on the laundry. Hikaru tried to help, but Michiru had to come back through and do them over again. Michiru put the last load in the washing machine and then headed up the kitchen to make dinner. Aito was sitting at the table with Kaimu in his arms. He was bouncing him on his knee and the little boy was in a fit of giggles. As soon as Michiru entered the kitchen it was as though Aito changed into a completely different person. He stopped bouncing his son on his knee and sent him off. He told Hikaru to go play with her younger brother.

"It wouldn't have taken you that long if you would've done the laundry last week and we could've been spending some time together," Aito said.

"For Gods sake, Aito, I was sick last Monday," Michiru said, her voice showing much irritation. "You know, if you'd lift a finger and help out in the house every once in a while then maybe we could spend more time together."

"Why would you want to do that?" Aito asked. "We don't even like the time we do spend together."

"If you know that then why are you still here?" Michiru asked, fighting the urge to explode.

"My children," Aito replied and got up and left from the table.

Michiru stood their open-mouthed and in much disbelief. They wouldn't even be his kids if they hadn't been forced to marry. She turned her focus to making dinner. She thought about Makoto's question from the other day. She now knew a separation would tear her apart even more. Aito would win. He had money, Michiru didn't.


	3. Happy Birthday!

**Always a Sunny Day  
**By ElysianNeptune

Three

Aito had dragged his family out of bed at seven in the morning. Hikaru and Kaimu were greatly against this and tried to go back to bed, but, instead, ended up with swats. Michiru quickly intervened, and though she wasn't allowed to comfort them, she helped them get dressed, while Aito took a shower and got himself ready for work. Michiru was disgusted with Aito's behavior that morning and didn't understand his reasoning's for getting everyone up at such an early time. They usually woke about eight or nine and then spent the day playing at the park.

Michiru barged into the bathroom, she wasn't going to put up with Aito's nasty behavior so early on in the day. "What the Hell is your problem?"

"Excuse me, but who are you speaking to?" Aito asked, sticking his head outside the curtain. "I know you weren't talking to me in that tone of voice or with those nasty words."

"Of course, Aito, I was talking to you. Get over yourself," Michiru said and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door.

Michiru got herself ready, although, she had no idea what they were doing or where they were going. Aito had work at nine. Michiru shook her head and went to check on the children. They were in the kitchen whispering to one another. As Michiru grew closer they became quiet. She could only hear the slurping of the milk in the bottom of their bowls now. She cursed silently to herself and walked up to them. Neither of them uttered a hello or a good morning.

Michiru took the bowls away and rinsed them out. She set them in the sink, just as Aito walked in. Kaimu and Hikaru slid out of the chairs and stood by their mother.

"It's time to go now," Aito spoke politely. The two children nodded. Michiru shot him a nasty glare and followed behind the children. Aito made sure Hikaru and Kaimu were buckled in their boosters seats and then opened the door for Michiru. It was the only kind thing he'd do for her. Of course, he never let her open the door. Michiru knew it was just one more way for him to be controlling.

No one uttered a single word. Fear was instilled inside the younger ones and Michiru was too angry to speak at this time. She feared that if she even tried she would end up screaming and the children would see a side of her they'd never seen. Aito pulled the car up in front of a antique store. He shut the engine off and then went to open the door for Michiru. She, unwillingly, got out and watched him as he took Kaimu and Hikaru out.

Aito turned around with a huge grin on his face, "Happy birthday, Michiru,"

Michiru's eyes widened, she glanced down at her watch and Aito laughed.

"It's March 6th. Did you think I would've forgotten?" Aito asked. "Or maybe you forgot when your birthday was?"

"Very funny," Michiru replied and gently swatted Aito on his arm.

Aito smiled, "I thought you'd like to come to the Antique Store and get something nice for yourself. I'm going to take the children to the toy store next door,"

Michiru nodded in agreement. For once, she didn't care. She was happy for once with Aito. He actually remembered her birthday. Aito took the children next door and Michiru headed toward the antique store. As soon as she stepped foot in the door she was in awe with everything in the store. She **loved** the old, rustic look that some of the objects held. She gasped when she saw it. She walked over toward it and caressed the antique violin. She strummed her fingers over the strings and it rung of a beautiful remedy.

"Michiru-"

Michiru was ripped away from the Violin, as she turned her attention to a black haired girl. She gasped, "Rei-Chan!" the two woman hugged. Michiru was shocked and glad to see Rei. She hadn't seen her since her little ones had been born.

"Do you have children of your own?" Rei asked.

Michiru nodded, "Two. A girl and a boy,"

"That's so wonderful!" Rei cried out. "I have one girl and two twin boys,"

"It's so amazing to see you," Michiru smiled indefinitely. "What are you doing outside the palace?"

"We don't have an antique store inside and Kira's fifth birthday is about to be coming up and she is just in love with old stuff," Rei explained. "Why haven't you come to visit?"

Just as Rei got finished with the question Aito walked up with Kaimu and Hikaru. He shot Rei an unpleasing, "Hello." And then eyed his wife suspiciously. Michiru quickly took the hint and not wanting to cause any problems said goodbye to Rei.

Rei feeling the high tension amongst the family walked away without a word. She glanced back at the family to see that Michiru's husband was talking at a very fast pace to Michiru and the two children were clutching onto their new toys, almost in tears. Rei didn't understand fully and reasoned that the man was the reason why Michiru never came to visit.

"You want this violin?" Aito asked after he got through giving Michiru a mouthful. Michiru looked back at it, she couldn't say no to it, she nodded. Aito got one of the sales associates to get it. While, Aito was distracted Michiru glanced at Rei. Rei caught Michiru and turned on her heels and left. She didn't want to cause anymore arguments between Aito and Michiru.

Rei got in her car and sunk into the seat. Rei had only ever seen Minako and now Michiru's children. Of course, Minako didn't want Taylor to know anything about her mother's past and had asked everyone nicely if they'd pretend they didn't know Minako. Rei had found that to be very difficult, as she hadn't seen Minako in a very long time. It never really did make sense to Rei why everyone decided to leave, except Ami. Rei still wondered if Haruka, Hotaru, or Setsuna had children. None of them had stayed in contact with Rei, Ami, or the Queen.

Rei put the key into the ignition and cranked the car. She maneuvered the clutch into reverse and then hit the gas pedal. At least she could put one thing at ease of the Queen's mind- Michiru had married and had two beautiful children. Rei decided it'd be best to leave Aito out of the picture altogether. She didn't like the negative energy she had felt. She'd just tell the Queen she was married, but nothing more.

"Mama, who was that woman?" Hikaru asked, as they stood outside and waited for Aito to purchase the violin.

"No one important, Hikaru," Michiru lied. She twirled her blue hair around her finger, nervously. Was it really a mistake to leave the team and try to live her dream? Michiru glanced down at Hikaru and Kaimu and quickly stole a glance from her husband. Was this what she wanted? Sure, she had always thought about having a child, but she always dreamt of being a famous painter or musician. Now, ever since she had married Aito, she was neither, but I house mother with a controlling husband. She wondered if the children were ever afraid of their father or if they even noticed the abuse?

Aito came back out with the violin, smiling broadly. He popped the trunk open and stuck it in the back. He closed the trunk and then ushered the children into the back seat. He then opened Michiru's door, Michiru lifted her foot and put it on the floorboard. She twisted back around to Aito and spoke very softly, "I'm not sure what you're doing, but you were very rude to me back there,"

"Don't play with yourself, Michiru. You're the one that didn't want the children to know,"

"No. You're afraid because you're quite aware that if the Queen knew what was going on she'd take the children away from you," Michiru replied, still in a soft voice.

"You're playing with yourself again," Aito shook his head, smirking. "See." He pointed in the direction of the palace. "We live outside the Palace, the Queen lives inside it. She has no idea what goes on and we live by the rules outside the palace. We would go to a judge out here. Neo-Queen Serenity would have no say in it."

Michiru didn't reply. She had no words to say back to this. They had no way to get inside the palace with the high security and they didn't live inside, so permission would be denied at the gate. She'd be unable to speak with the Queen. Michiru collapsed into the passenger seat. Aito leaned in toward her face, grinning,

"You'd lose and you know it. Or otherwise you'd have already tried to get a divorce," he shut the door and walked around to the drivers side. The two children in the back were silent and were attempting to understand what was going on. They knew better than to ask questions so they remained quiet. Aito drove them home, gave Michiru her Violin, and kissed each one of them. Michiru hurried the children inside and locked the door. She sent the children up to their bedrooms. Her new violin slid down and propped up against the wall. Michiru stumbled to the couch and crashed down into it. Tears escaped her eyes for the first time in years. She never realized just how bad her situation was and now feared she'd never get out of it.

The doorbell rang throughout the house. Michiru sat up and wiped away the tears from her face. She hoped she could pull this off and that it was no one important. Hikaru and Kaimu came running downstairs in a hurry. They were racing to see who could get to the door first. Just as Michiru's hand reached the door the two children came to a complete halt, both with defeated looks. Michiru laughed at her two babies and then opened the door up to see a very distressed Hotaru. Michiru glanced down at the young woman's feet and saw a car seat lying there with an extremely young infant.

Hotaru picked up the car seat and carried the sleeping baby into the house. She set him down by the door and tears fell down her cheeks, "He ended up on my doorstep and I don't know what to do with him. I went to Haruka-Papa's house, but she wasn't there. And of course Setsuna-Mama isn't-"

Michiru placed her finger over Hotaru's lips, "Shhhh. It's going to be alright. Just take a deep breath,"

"Kawaii!" squealed Kaimu as he cooed over the baby. "Where'd he come from Aunt 'Taru?"

Hotaru bit her lip, "The doorsteps,"

Kaimu and Hikaru quickly rushed outside to see if they had a brother or sister waiting for them outside. Michiru and Hotaru looked at each other with amused facial expressions. Hikaru came back inside and put her hands on her hips, "Humph, where's my baby brother or sister?"

Michiru pointed behind her to Kaimu. Hikaru quickly looked back, but only turned back around with a disappointed look. "I want a new sister!"

"Kaimu's you're brother dear," Michiru pointed out.

"But I want a sister," Hikaru whined. "Why does Aunt 'Taru get to have a baby brother and I don't?"

Michiru blinked a few times, trying to comprehend just what her daughter was thinking, "Sweetie, Aunt 'Taru found the baby. He's not her brother or son. I'm sorry, but doorsteps don't give babies unless someone puts them there,"

"Did the mailman put him there?" Kaimu asked, curiously.

"Oh, Michi-mama, I'm not ready for all the diaper changing again! Maybe we should call the cops or the orphanage?" Hotaru asked.

Hikaru's eyes widened with shock, "What'd the baby do?"

"Huh?" Hotaru asked.

"Cops." Hikaru repeated. "Mama, I don't want a brother or sister. They might be bad. Aunt 'Taru wants to call the cops."

Kaimu punched Hikaru in the back, "I'm your brother!"

Hikaru sniffled and Kaimu quickly reacted, "I'm sorry!" he wrapped his arms around his older sister and gave her a hug. Hikaru hugged her little brother back,

"Me too,"

"Michi-mama, you have two very interesting children," Hotaru said, as she picked up the car seat and carried him into the living room. Hikaru and Kaimu lost interest in the infant and went upstairs to play. Hotaru and Michiru sat down on the couch together and gazed down at the young baby.

"Maybe you're supposed to take care of him?" Michiru suggested.

"I don't know. Who would put him on my doorstep?" Hotaru asked, bemused. "He looks to be just a few days old. Why would someone put him on my steps?"

Something glistened in the sunlight, that was shinning through her window. Michiru moved in closer and took a necklace from the babies neck and studied it, "Kaemon,"

"Kaemon?" Hotaru repeated quite confused.

"Hotaru, I think you're meant to take care of him. Look at his hair and his face. Who does he look like?"

It took Hotaru a few minutes to come with an answer. When it finally hit her she gasped, "Setsuna,"

The baby gurgled and opened his eyes. Within a few seconds he went from happy to outraged. Kaemon kicked his small feet and hands and was screaming at the top of his lungs. Hotaru gave Michiru an overwhelmed look. The black-haired girl buried her face in her hands and began crying silently. Michiru gently rubbed Hotaru's back trying to get her to calm down, all the while wondering if Kaemon was, indeed, Setsuna's child. And if he was, why had she put him on Hotaru's doorsteps? Why not just ask Hotaru herself if she could watch him?


	4. Chit Chat

Chapter Four

By the time Sunday rolled around, Makoto, Minako, and Haruka had heard about the mysterious baby showing up on Hotaru's doorsteps. Michiru walked into Makoto's restaurant, holding Hikaru and Kaimu's hands. Aito walked in behind her. Michiru's stomach began to twist and roll when she spotted Haruka cooing over the new baby. Minako was sitting across the booth from Hotaru, with her daughter, Taylor.

At a small table next to them, there sat the children. Hana was coloring on Ginny's arm with a green marker. Morgan was reading a book and trying to stay out of trouble. She was quite aware what her little sister was doing, but didn't want to cause a scene. Besides Ginny's mother would soon find out.

Makoto saw Michiru and her family standing by the counter and got up to help them. Hikaru's arms were wrapped around her mother's leg and Kaimu was still holding his mother's hand. Aito stood a few feet away from his family. Michiru started ordering the food. When she was about to call Aito's order he kissed Michiru's cheek and said,

"I have to get to work early. Enjoy your day," and before Michiru could fully understand what he had just said or done he was gone.

Makoto smiled at Michiru and she returned the smile. Michiru ushered her children to go over and sit down by the other children. Michiru could actually feel relief inside of her. She was here with all her friends- even Minako- And Aito wasn't here to ruin it. He had left and Michiru didn't even care.

"Mikino!" Makoto hollered through a swinging door.

"Yes ma'am?" a petit girl emerged from the door and looked at Makoto, puzzled.

"You take the front, I'm going on a break," Makoto explained.

"Yes ma'am," Mikino replied. She took Michiru's order to the chef in the back and then proceeded to help the customers that came after Michiru. Makoto and Michiru went and took their seats at the booth.

"Michiru, isn't the baby Kawaii?" Haruka beamed brightly as she had him in her arms. "I always wanted a son. Me and Daichi were trying for one. Knowing my luck I'd get another girl though. Hana was a boy all the way up until her birth. I was for sure they gave me the wrong newborn,"

"HEY!" Hana screamed from the kids table. "I was a girl the whole time!"

Hotaru caught sight of Ginny's arm, "Genevieve Mae Tomoe. What have you done to your arm?"

Ginny pointed her finger at Hana and coward. Hana tried to quickly hide the marker, but Haruka took it from her and then moved her to a table by herself. Hotaru took Ginny into the bathroom and attempted to wash the green marker off her arm.

"Genevieve, how many times have I told you not to let Hana draw on you?" Hotaru asked her four-year-old.

"A bunch," Ginny replied. "But mommy it feels funny."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "Don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Ginny replied.

Hotaru picked up her daughter and toted her on her hip. Matthew and Hotaru had tried to have at least one more child, but Hotaru's ovaries weren't up to par. Matthew was ecstatic when Hotaru introduced Kaemon to him. There had only been three incidents where Matthew cried. Once, when he asked Hotaru to marry him and she said, "Yes,". He had been terrified that she'd say no and when she said yes, he said to her that, that instant she had made all his dreams come true. The second time he had cried was when he held Genevieve in his arms. And then when Kaemon came into their lives.

Hotaru had been extremely petrified that he'd say no to Kaemon because he had just shown up and Kaemon wasn't their child. As Hotaru explained the circumstances to him and that he was probably Setsuna's baby, he had taken Kaemon out of his car seat and was holding him. He gently rocked him back and forth and gazed into his green eyes. A tear fell down his face and landed on the infant.

"Well, Setsuna has a good heart and she must've known he'd be welcomed here. After all, weren't you an orphan and she helped raise you? She must trust you Hotaru-Chan," he had interrupted Hotaru's explanation completely.

Hotaru looked at him and saw that he was crying. She was completely shocked, as she didn't know Matthew would be so accepting.

"Isn't he just the sweetest little boy you've ever met?" Matthew asked Hotaru and plopped him up on his knee. "Just look at him Hotaru,"

Matthew had to be to work by six in the mornings, which is why he rarely was able to come to lunches with his family. Hotaru sat Ginny back down in her chair. Hana was still sitting by herself, moping.

"I saw Rei the other day," Michiru was saying as Hotaru sat back down. Taylor had gone outside to be by herself. Michiru hadn't wanted to say anything in front of her, so when the girl left, she decided now was the best time to say anything.

Minako's eyes widened, "She has the most adorable children,"

"She said one of them was turning five. She was in the antique store getting her daughter a present. Her birthday must be close to mine," Michiru stated.

Everyone gasped in horror, "Your birthday! I completely forgot!" Haruka frowned.

"It's fine. Aito wouldn't have let me go out anyway. I was surprised when he let me pick out a gift and Hotaru came over anyway when she found out about the baby," Michiru explained.

"I should've at least called you and wished you a happy birthday," Minako sighed. "Taylor had another concert to go to and it just didn't cross my mind."

"It's amazing though. How different our lives are and to think what brought us together was our Destinies," Makoto said day dreamily. "I wonder sometimes what would've happened if we had decided to live in the Palace. What would our lives be like?"

"I probably wouldn't have children," Michiru stated sadly. "Arranged marriages are pointless."

"I don't get that chance to spend every waking moment with Hiro," Minako replied gloomily. "I love him dearly, but we've basically sacrificed our love for our daughter's dreams. Though, it does make every moment that I get to spend time with him a little more meaningful, but then it hurts when I have to pull away from him to go on tour with Taylor."

"I'm pretty happy with my life…" Hotaru said hesitantly. "And if we did live in the Palace I don't think it'd be any different. Matthew's love for me, and my love for him, is real,"

Makoto eye's saddened. Hotaru's husband was the only one that had not been blessed with eternal life or power. Unfortunately, for Michiru, Aito was a Knight Senshi and would always be there.

Hikaru snuck out of her chair and went and sat down next to Hana. Hana perked up as soon as she came and sat down. "Where'd your evil daddy go?" Hana asked.

Hikaru glared at her cousin, "He's not evil!"

"Papa says he is," Hana replied. Hana shrugged and picked at the side of the table. It was peeling off a little and Hana was bored, so she started picking at it. Hikaru watched lazily.

"Well guys, I have to get back to work. It's been wonderful talking and catching up with you all," Makoto explained as she stood up. She was just about to go back into the kitchen when her daughter and son came rushing in.

"Mama! Lilac cut her hand on a rusty nail," Isamu said, his eyes welding up with tears. Isamu was quite protective of his younger sister. Makoto smiled gently and ruffled his light brown hair.

"Come on Lilac. We'll get you washed up real good and then if in infection starts we'll have to take you to the doctors," Makoto ushered her daughter to the bathroom and started cleaning up the cut quickly. Lilac was trying hard not to start crying all over again. Makoto reached into the supplies cabinet and pulled out a band-aid. She placed it over Lilac's hand and then planted a kiss over it. "It wasn't deep, so I don't think we're going to have to go to the doctors. Be careful though, if it does start to hurt then we'll have someone look at it."

Lilac nodded. Makoto bent down so Lilac could give her a kiss. Lilac kissed her mother and then wrapped her arms around her neck, "I love you mama,"

"And I love you too,"

Lilac smiled, showing her missing tooth. She opened the bathroom door and skipped back to her brother. She gave him a big hug and said, "Momma said I'll be okay. Now let's go play!"

"Mommy, I wanna go play," whined Kaimu.

"Me too," Ginny piped up.

"Alright, alright," Michiru said, getting up and attending to her son. She glanced over at Hana's table to find her daughter, with her head on the table, bored out of her mind. Michiru lifted Kaimu up. His head immediately went on her shoulder, she could tell he was tired.

"You can play for a little while, but we're going home soon so we can take our naps," Michiru explained to her son. He nodded his head in agreement. Michiru kissed his head and sent him on his way.

Kaemon was getting a bit fussy. Hotaru dug inside the diaper bag and took out a bottle. She plopped it in his mouth and became quiet at once. She then attended to Ginny, making sure she made it to the playground with Morgan.

Haruka was amazed as to how Hotaru had so quickly adjusted to taking care of two children, both with very much different needs. Michiru went over to her daughter and sat down next to her. The two children scooted over and Hana stopped picking at the table.

"If you want to go to the park you may go now. When we get home you're going to take a nap," Michiru explained.

"That's not fair!" Hikaru snapped. "Daddy doesn't make me take naps!"

Michiru shook her head frustrated, "I'm your mother and I said you need a nap,"

"No!" Hikaru screamed. "I hate you!"

"Hikaru Kaioh! You do not say such hateful things to other people,"

"But I hate you!" Hikaru screamed and went under the table and out the door. Haruka ran after her and caught her. The little girl kicked and screamed, wanting to be put down.

"Listen Hikaru, your mother is very exhausted right now. Do you know what happens when you tell someone you hate them?" Haruka asked.

Hikaru shook her head, looking up into Haruka's eyes.

"It hurts them very bad inside their heart," Haruka explained.

Hikaru gasped and wiggled out of Haruka's arms. She slid down and went back inside. She ran up to her mother and threw herself onto her leg, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make your heart hurt!"

Michiru smiled, "It's alright. I forgive you, but don't use the word hate,"

"I won't," Hikaru promised and then ran outside to play.

Hana was hiding behind Michiru, as her mother neared her. Michiru stepped away from Hana and Haruka picked her daughter up. "Hey Squirt,"

"Hi papa! Sorry, I'm not a boy,"

Haruka laughed, "Go play Squirt,"

She set her daughter down and she quickly disappeared out the door and toward the playground. Haruka smiled and sat down back at the booth. Michiru took a seat as well. Minako and Hotaru were both talking about Kaemon.

Minako's daughter came inside, "Mamma, I want to go home. I'm really tired and exhausted,"

Minako nodded and said goodbye to everyone. She quickly stole a kiss from the baby and went on her way. Taylor sometimes wondered if she hadn't of found her voice if she'd have another brother or sister. Taylor glanced back at the playground as they headed away from it. The children were hollering and having a great deal of fun. Taylor wished she could have that- the freedom.


	5. Lies

Chapter Five: **Lies**

Michiru rolled over in her King Sized bed. When she didn't hit Aito she opened her eyes to see that he was not there. Mumbling something incoherent under her breath she stumbled out of bed and into her bathroom. She splashed warm water on her face and took the hand towel and dried up the water.

Michiru looked into the mirror, blinking several times to try to get her normal vision. Finally, her appearance wasn't as blurry and she could see a clear reflection of her self. Her aqua-colored hair stuck out in strange places. She tried combing them down with her hand, but the strands of hair just stuck right back out. Giving up, she turned off the light and went downstairs.

She didn't want to wake the children just yet. She went into the kitchen and was startled to see Aito sitting there, as if he'd been waiting for her to wake. Michiru noticed two cups of herbal tea sitting on the table. Aito lifted his cup up and sipped it gently, he extended his hand toward the chair. Michiru, uneasily, took a seat.

Aito set his cup down on the holder and looked at Michiru firmly in the eyes, "We both know our relationship isn't going to last very long. We're always trying to get back at each other and I think-"

Aito was cut off by whining. Both Michiru and Aito turned their attention to their daughter and before they knew it she threw up all over the floor. Aito quickly jumped up and grabbed the trashcan. He brought it over to his daughter and let her finish throwing up in it. Michiru went down to the basement to get a dirty towel and some cleaning supplies.

When she came back upstairs, her husband and daughter were no longer there. She quickly began cleaning up the mess. She had just finished cleaning it up when she heard shuffling of feet coming down the stairs. She peered around the corner and saw Kaimu in tears. Michiru quickly went and picked him up,

"What's wrong?" she asked, worriedly and grimaced when she realized his underpants were wet.

"I don't feel good," he laid his head down on his mother's shoulder. Michiru rubbed his back and started up the stairs. She felt his head and found that it was warm. Sighing, she took him into his dinosaur bedroom and changed his underpants and into a cooler shirt. She laid him down on his bed and gently rubbed his stomach.

Aito walked in, carrying Hikaru on his side. She had her head rested on her fathers shoulder and was groaning lightly, "I think we need to take her to the doctors,"

"What about our son? He's sick as well," Michiru pointed out.

Aito nodded, "Lets just get them to a doctor,"

Michiru nodded and picked up her son. The two of them toted their children down the stairs and toward the door. Michiru quickly grabbed her overcoat and purse before going out to the car. She set her son down for a moment and slipped into the overcoat to hide the wet spots on her gown and the fact that she was still her in her pajama's. She placed her purse on her shoulder and picked Kaimu back up. She rushed out the door and placed him in his car seat. Aito had already put Hikaru in the backseat and was holding Michiru's door for her. She quickly got in and he shut it.

The two of them drove to Kaimu and Hikaru's doctor. It was a fifteen minute drive, but Aito had sped all the way there, making it approximately nine minutes. Michiru and Aito quickly got the children out of the back of the car and took them into the office.

"I'm terribly sorry, we are understaffed and already have too many patients to tend to," a woman, with a manila folder said.

"My children are sick and they need to see a doctor right away," Aito said as calmly as he could.

"And so are the children that are waiting to be seen by a doctor," the woman pointed out. "If you're children need to see a doctor right away, you may want to take them to the hospital,"

Aito shook his head in disgust, "I'm not taking my children to that dirty hospital, so they contract some other disease,"

"Give them a pass to get inside the Palace. They can go and see Doctor Ami Mizuno," a man said. He walked up and placed a slip inside Aito's hand. Aito glared at the man, seized the paper and started walking out of the office, when Hikaru vomited all over the floor. Aito grinned, "Thank you," he said looking at the man.

He walked out with his daughter and didn't bother cleaning up his daughter's puke. Michiru quickly followed after him, wondering if they were really going to take the children to the Palace. Aito despised the place because that was where the Princess now lived and he didn't want Michiru getting near them.

Aito went around and opened Michiru's door. She sat down in the seat and turned back to look at the children. Hikaru's appearance had gotten much worse, but Kaimu's hadn't changed much. Aito got in the car and slammed it into reverse. He drove away from the doctors office outraged. Michiru didn't dare speak to him, she placed her hands in her lap and looked forward; praying that they were going to go to the Palace.

He brought the car to a halting stop and looked at Michiru, "Get out,"

"What?"

"Get out,"

"The kids," Michiru glanced back at them.

"Get out! You are not coming to the palace with me. Go." Aito said firmly.

Michiru unwillingly obeyed. She took one last longing look at her children and stepped out of the car onto the street. She shut the door and watched Aito speed off toward the palace, with the two most precious things in the backseat of his car. Michiru felt as though he had just hit her heart with the car.

Aito drove toward the palace, seething with anger that Kaimu and Hikaru's doctor refused them. He came to a stop at the gate and a man walked toward him. Aito, seething with anger, rolled down his window and handed the man the note.

The gate guard looked in the backseat at the children and nodded. He motioned for Aito to go threw. Aito thanked the man and drove on. They're was a huge street sing that said, 'Crystal Tokyo Hospital 2 miles'. He followed the signs and arrived in no time.

Aito managed to get both the children out and carried Hikaru in one arm and Kaimu in the other. Hikaru was crying silently and Kaimu was fast asleep. Aito quickly went in and showed the note to the woman at the desk. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. Aito waited patiently.

"Mrs. Doctor Mizuno we have two children from outside of the palace here to see you for their health," the woman spoke softly. "Would you like me to send them up?"

"No. Need to," a woman with short blue hair spoke and hung up her cell phone. "I'm right here, I'll take them up myself."

"Indeed," the woman hung the phone up.

Ami walked up to Aito and extended her arm out to take one of the children from him. Aito nudged his daughter. Hikaru looked at Ami and then away. She tightened her grip on her father, not wanting to be placed in the doctors hands.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot she dislikes doctors. Nothing against you," Aito explained and handed her the sleeping four-year-old. Ami nodded and adjusted the young boy in her arms. Ami had always wanted a son, but instead had a little six-year-old daughter, whom she loved more than anything else in the world. Skylar Mizuno was a very creative six-year-old, while she had her parents I.Q, she rarely used it when it came to books, but she did use it in other ways. Ami shook her head and pushed her daughter from her thoughts, she had two very sick children to tend to. She took them into one room and begin filling out a sheet of paper.

"Last name sir," Ami asked. He didn't seem to hear her so she asked again.

"Oh," he snapped out of his gaze and looked at the woman, "Their last name?"

"Hikaru Kai- I mean Hikaru Kimura and Kaimu Kimura," he explained.

Ami scribbled their names down and set the folder aside, "They're files will be kept on record. Now lets see what's going on with them," she started on Kaimu first, since he didn't seem to mind doctors as much as Hikaru did.

"Alright now, open your mouth really big for me," Ami explained to Kaimu, who had only woken up after they got to the room.

Kaimu groggily opened his mouth and Ami stuck a wooden popsicle in his mouth and pressed down on his tongue. She took her flashlight and looked down his throat, and luckily saw nothing.

"He doesn't seem to have a sore throat, but I need to check his temperature. Has he thrown up at all?" Ami asked.

"No, it's just her that has thrown up," Aito explained. Ami nodded and then stuck the thermometer in his mouth. His temperature was normal. Ami was slightly confused considering the young boy seemed to be fine, but was in her doctors office.

"Is he alright?" Aito asked, anxiously. He wasn't sure what had been wrong with him, as he had not tended to him at all over the morning time.

"I think he's going to be just fine," Ami explained. "I should take a look at Hikaru. Kaimu is released from my care."

Aito nodded and went to put Hikaru on the table, but she had tightened her arms around her father's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hikaru, Doctor Mizuno is not going to hurt you. Please just let her take your temperature,"

"No!" she wailed. Kaimu covered his ears. Doctor visits with Hikaru never went well. Kaimu hated going with Hikaru, as she had a bad fear of doctors. Ami tried to comfort her, but the child would not let Ami get close to her.

"Hikaru! You need to listen to the doctor or you're not going to get better," Aito said sternly. Hikaru's response was throw up all over his shirt. Ami quickly took the child and placed her on the table. She was able to take her temperature and get her to drink a glass of water.

"Now Hikaru dear, I'm here to make you feel better, not to hurt you or make you worse," Ami explained. Hikaru nodded. "Do you trust me?"

Hikaru shook her head no. Aito had gone to the bathroom to wash his shirt off and left both of his children in Ami's office. He figured they couldn't get far and no harm would come there way.

"What can I do to make you trust me?" Ami asked.

"Let me go home." Hikaru pouted.

"Alright, after you promise me two things,"

Hikaru's ears perked up as she waited to hear what she had to say. Aito came back in the room and closed the door behind him. "You drink lots of water and take the medicine I'm going to give your dad here,"

"And then I can leave?" Hikaru asked.

Ami nodded.

"Okay, I promise," Hikaru said and held her hands out toward her dad.

"Sweetie, you puked all over my shirt. I don't think it'd be a good idea if I held you right now." Aito explained.

Hikaru sighed. Ami let her down and Kaimu was quickly by his sisters side. He gave her a hug and a big kiss on her cheek. "You did a good job!"

Hikaru giggled, "Thank you,"

Ami was pleased to see that the brother and sister seemed to have a close bond. She led the family out of the room and told them to wait in the room while she prepared the medicine. Aito leaned his head back on the wall and silently complained to himself. He had not planned to spend the entire day in the hospital, but did anyway.

Meanwhile, Ami was walking back out to the waiting room, when her husband stopped her out of the blue. "Mr. Doctor Mizuno what brings you out this way?" she asked smiling.

"Skylar Mizuno, you can come out now," Mr. Mizuno spoke firmly. Skylar peered around her father and looked up at her mother. Ami's eyes met with hers and Skylar quickly reverted her gaze to something else. "Our daughter decided she was going to paint on another child, instead of on her paper."

"The teacher wasn't watching," Skylar protested. "It's her fault for not watching, if she had been watching I wouldn't have done it."

"Skylar! That is not how I raised you. You wanted to join the art class and I let you. You know how I feel about you going outside of the palace in the first place. If you keep this up, you're not going to be able to set a foot outside the palace," Ami scolded.

"But painting the girl was much more fun than painting the paper," Skylar argued.

Ami shook her head, "Doctor Mizuno, can you please take her home and figure out a punishment for her. I have bigger things to tend to than our daughter misbehaving in an art class that she was privileged to take and is now deliberately disobeying us. I don't think she'll be able to go for the rest of this week. And I think she's just earned everyone extra homework tomorrow,"

"MOM! No! Kira still won't forgive me for the last assignment we had to do!" Skylar whined. "That's not fair! How come when I get punished you punish my whole class?"

"Should've thought about that before you decided to paint on another student in your art class. I'll let you explain to everyone tomorrow what you've done and how come they have extra homework,"

Skylar mumbled all sorts of words under her breath as her father walked her out. Skylar was apart of the home school group that Ami taught in the mornings before her duties as a doctor. The class was small and quite mixed with different ages from four-years-old to ten. Usagi was the oldest and her two twin siblings were the youngest. Neo-Queen Serenity had been blessed with a set of twins. Kira has just turned five and had two younger twin brothers, Zori and Alex. They wouldn't be joining the class till they turned four.

Ami, along with the Queen and Rei, had decided that they'd prefer to have their children home schooled rather than to send them to school and be tormented for being royalty. When Usagi had gone to school, the children had been extremely rude to her and so Serenity took her out and had sheltered her.

Ami went to the waiting room and had Aito follow her to the receiving desk. "It'll just be twelve dollars and you'll be all set,"

Aito nodded and pulled out his wallet. Ami waited patiently, she usually didn't do everything in the hospital, but she wasn't busy and had the time to do them this time. She was also curious as to figure out who the children's mother was, as the resembled Michiru quite a bit.

"Does their mother work?" she finally asked.

Aito looked up at Ami as though she had just spoke a different language and then back at the children. He thought momentarily and finally figured out what Ami's train of thoughts must be. He shook his head no.

"There was an accident last week and she didn't make it out of recovery. My poor children don't understand that she has left this world. They still ask for her. They're about to start counseling though. I'm doing everything I can to help them. Sometimes though I just don't feel like I'm doing enough," Aito explained, knowing he had completely thrown her off.

"I'm so sorry," Ami replied.

"Yes, Taryn had been such a great wife and mother. I won't ever let the children forget her," Aito explained and handed her the money. She handed him the medicine and wished him good luck.

Aito nodded and headed out. Luckily for him, he didn't have to see the Queen or anyone else from the palace on daily basis. Quick little white lies didn't hurt every once in a while. Besides he didn't want anyone thinking that Hikaru and Kaimu were Michiru's children, but rather his.

It didn't take long for them to return home. Michiru quickly greeted them and gave both of the children a hug. Aito sent them upstairs and the turned to Michiru angrily.

"Kaimu wasn't sick at all, Michiru. He was perfectly healthy," Aito explained.

"I'm sorry. He felt a little warm this morning. I just thought he had what Hikaru had." Michiru replied.

"Fine. When will lunch be ready? I'm hungry," Aito replied and left to go check on the children.

Michiru made her way into the kitchen and pulled out some fish to cook up. She was just about to open the package when she felt nausea come over her. She rushed to the sink and threw up a clear liquid.


	6. Stong till the End

Chapter Six: Strong till the end

Hikaru and Kaimu were up early with their father. Aito had decided to let Michiru sleep in while he tended to the children. Both of his children watched him intently as he carefully stitched the other eyeball onto the sock. He grinned in satisfaction at the sock puppet and then showed it to his children.

Kaimu saw its bulging eyes and dove under the table. Aito laughed and looked under the table at his son, "It's not going to hurt you,"

"You don't know that," Kaimu argued.

"I made it. So yes I do,"

"Can I have it daddy?" Hikaru's sweet voice entered his ears. Aito turned his attention to his daughter and nodded.

"Now remember. You have to make him talk like this," he mimicked Ernie from the sesame street show. Hikaru's giggles erupted through the kitchen. Aito smiled and handed the puppet to her and then kissed both of them goodbye, "Don't forget to wake up your mother."

"Okay, daddy," Hikaru replied, not really listening to a word her father had said. The puppet doll had intrigued her. She heard the door shut, but didn't bother rushing toward it to say goodbye. Kaimu took one last look at the sock and ran screaming to his mother's room. He flung open the door and Michiru shot straight up in her bed.

"What's- What's wrong?" she asked, stumbling out of bed. The room felt as though it was spinning, but she found her son and wrapped her arms around him attempting to comfort him.

"Hikaru is playing with an evil sock," Kaimu cried.

Michiru blinked, "What?"

"Daddy made a sock and its eyes are scary," Kaimu leaned into his mothers arms. Michiru absentmindedly rubbed her son's back. Why hadn't Aito waken her up if he knew the children were awake. Groaning, she stood up and picked up Kaimu.

"Come on, let's go see this scary eyed sock monster," Michiru spoke softly. She walked downstairs and found Hikaru sitting on the couch, happily playing with the sock monster. Hikaru saw her mother and brother out of the corner of her eye, coming toward her. She whispered something to the sock and started giggling.

"Look mommy! Daddy made me a sock puppet! I named him ducky."

Michiru wasn't sure if she understood her daughter's naming abilities. Kaimu came up with better names for his stuffed animals than what Hikaru did. Michiru gave the sock a funny look and set Kaimu down on the far end of the couch and sat down next to Hikaru.

"Mommy can you make ducky a friend?" Hikaru asked.

"Not right now sweetie. Daddy made that?" Michiru asked, more interested in the fact that Aito could sew more than anything else.

"Yes,"

"I see. Did daddy go off to work?"

Hikaru nodded. Someone knocked on the front door. Michiru went to go answer it. Kaimu sat on the end of the couch staring wide-eyed, at Hikaru's puppet. He didn't know why, but the big eyes scared him. Michiru walked back into the living room with Minako, Hiro, and Taylor trailing behind her.

Taylor giggled at Kaimu's frightened look. Hikaru looked up and saw Taylor standing there. She deserted the sock puppet and jumped into Taylor's arms, squealing. Kaimu started screaming and kicking because Hikaru had thrown her sock and the huge eyes were staring up at him.

Minako picked him up, while Michiru just rolled her eyes. She grabbed Hikaru's sock puppet and put it onto of the TV stand. Hiro opens his arms up toward Kaimu and Kaimu quickly goes to them.

"Hey son, there's nothing to be afraid of. The sock isn't living. It can't talk, breathe, or even move on its own," Hiro explained.

"I know, but I don't like its eyes. It reminds me of Jacks," Kaimu explained.

Hiro looked at Michiru for an explanation as to who Jack was. "Jack-in-the-box. His father thought it'd be a brilliant idea to get the kids one for last Christmas. Hikaru was the only one who liked it though and Kaimu hated it. So his father used it as a threat."

"That's a little mean," Taylor said, while spinning Hikaru around. "Why would someone intentionally scare someone like that? Especially a child?"

"At first, I'll admit, it was funny, but Aito wouldn't stop after that," Michiru explained. "I'm sorry for my appearance. I wasn't expecting company and I just woke up."

"It's alright," Minako laughed. "We wanted to throw you off. Hotaru's busy with the baby all the time anyway. Makoto has her store. Haruka isn't exactly allowed over because of Aito's jealousy. And…no one knows where Setsuna is."

"Mamma, who is Setsuna? You guys seem to always bring her up, but that's all you ever do. Who is she?" Taylor asked.

"She's an old friend of your mothers and of this neighborhood. She was a very special person, but she moved away and decided to keep her address to herself. I'm sure she has a very good reason though, but were not sure what it is sweetie," Hiro explained. "Why don't you take the little ones upstairs and play for a little while?"

"Alright, that'll be fun!" Taylor squealed. She took Hikaru's hand and the two of them headed toward the stairs. Hiro set Kaimu down and he followed after the two.

Michiru sat down on the couch. Minako took a seat at the end, where Kaimu had been sitting originally. Hiro decided to take a seat in the recliner. Hiro glanced around the living room looking at all the new things that had been put up since his last visit.

"It sure has been a long time since I've been here," Hiro said, still gazing at everything. "It was right after you had Kaimu. Remind me when you have your next child to stop by every once in a while."

Michiru chuckled uneasily. The thought of her having another one of Aito's babies was just ear shattering. She was thankful so far that neither Hikaru or Kaimu took his personality. Of course, they were still young and developing. Hikaru was more bubbly and happy, while Kaimu was more timid and unhappy when his fathers around.

"Taylor has decided to take a three month break from her singing. Which leaves us with a little bit more time to do things," Minako said and shot Hiro a mischievous look. Hiro laughed. While Michiru tried to comprehend the married couple.

"We're going to have another baby," Hiro explained with a huge grin on his face. "We want as many as we can possibly have. And every time Taylor is around one of the younger children you can just tell she wants a brother or sister."

Michiru was slightly appalled, but more happy for the two of them than anything else. Though Michiru wasn't sure how the two of them were going to have a baby within three months or if Taylor was thinking about maybe taking a bit of a long term break from it all.

"Congratulations," Michiru finally said. "It must be nice to be happily married and to actually desire to have more children."

"I'm sorry Michi," Minako frowned.

"It's alright. So does Taylor know?" Michiru asked wanting to change the subject as quick as possible.

"Nope. We're taking her out tonight for a special dinner to let her know," Minako replied. "Which, we actually need to get going. We're making a round-about and letting everyone know. You were our first stop." Minako stood up and so did Michiru.

Michiru threw her arms around Minako and said, "Good luck with the new baby and telling Taylor."

Minako laughed, "Thanks."

Hiro walked over toward Michiru and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You take care."

Michiru nodded. Minako called for Taylor and before Michiru knew it they were already gone, as though they had never been at her house. Hikaru was back on the couch playing with her sock puppet and Kaimu had crashed in Aito's recliner.

Michiru sighed. She glanced down at her watch and was shocked that it was already four o'clock and that she was still dressed in her pajama's. Where had the time gone? Michiru dashed through her room and into the shower. She had to get the house somewhat decent before Aito came home. She quickly showered and got dressed. She threw together their dirty laundry and rushed them down to the basement where she loaded the clothes into the washing machine.

With very little time to waste she ran back upstairs and pulled out some turkey to prepare for dinner. She left it out on the counter, to defrost a little, while she was busy picking up after the children. After she finished picking up a little she toted Hikaru upstairs and toward the bathtub.

"Sweetie, come on, wake up," Michiru gently shook her as they walked upstairs. Hikaru stirred and yawned. She stretched out her arms and legs. The sock puppet was on her hand.

"Mommy, I love you," Hikaru whispered.

"I love you too," Michiru replied back smiling. She sat Hikaru down and ran the bathwater as Hikaru undressed. Michiru took the sock puppet and put it on the counter. Hikaru quickly got into the bathtub, splashing a little out of the tub. Michiru didn't seem to mind, as she cleaned it up and continued with what she was doing.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you and wash you up," Michiru was gone in a flash. She rushed downstairs to prepare dinner, leaving Hikaru in the bathtub to splash around.

Hikaru twirled around like a mermaid. She sank down to the bottom of the bathtub, holding her breath. She counted silently to herself. She had to make it to four minutes this time. Michiru came back in and saw that her daughter was unmoving. Her insides felt like they had just turned upside down in an instant,

"Hikaru!" she screamed and rushed to her.

Hikaru heard her name and popped up out of the water. Michiru took her into her arms immediately, "Are you okay?"

Hikaru looked at her confused, "I'm fine mamma."

"What were you doing?" Michiru asked, suddenly remembering where the little girl came from.

"I was holding my breath, like a mermaid can," Hikaru explained.

"Well, please don't ever do that again. You scared mamma. I thought something bad had happened to you," Michiru replied, hugging her soaking wet daughter.

"I'm okay mamma," Hikaru answered, still confused by what the panic was about.

"Let's get you washed up," Michiru grabbed for the tearless shampoo and squirted some into Hikaru's hair. Michiru knew that Hikaru wasn't aware of her genes, so there was nothing to really be concerned about, was there? She did, however, wonder how long Hikaru could hold her breath under the water, but she didn't want to test it out. She wanted the past to stay in the past and for her daughter to take no part in what she had to go through. A destiny of saving lives and fighting evil was not for a five-year-old.

"Alright, lets get out and get into our pajama's. Can you do that?" Michiru asked.

Hikaru nodded. She climbed out of the bathtub and Michiru wrapped her up in the towel. Hikaru quickly grabbed the sock puppet and went to her bedroom. She was able to get into her own pajama's and didn't need help in doing so. Michiru went back downstairs, relieved that nothing bad had happened to her daughter.

Hikaru slipped into her 'Little Mermaid' night gown and underwear. She absolutely adored the little mermaid. While her little brother loved superman. Hikaru went downstairs to find Kaimu sitting on the couch watching some television. Hikaru sat down next to him. He turned his attention to her and she brought out the sock from behind her back. Kaimu let out a blood curdling scream and darted off the couch. Hikaru rolled on her back with laughter. Michiru was in the living room in a dash.

"What's going on in here?"

"Sissy scared me," Kaimu pouted. "With her evil sock."

"It's not evil!" Hikaru said defensively and stormed off. Michiru's palm collided with her own forehead.

"Come on Kaimu, maybe you're overreacting just a bit," Michiru tried to point out calmly.

Kaimu shot his mother a glare and pulled away from her, "Where's my daddy?"

Michiru was just about to answer, but then realized the time. Where was he? He should've been home an hour ago. Michiru stood up slowly and walked toward the door. She opened it, but there was no car pulling into the driveway and dark had fallen. She shut the door and looked at her son's saddened, yet angry eyes.

"He must be working late. Are you hungry?" Michiru asked.

"No!" Kaimu stormed off to his bedroom. He passed Hikaru on the way, but didn't look at her. Kaimu slammed his bedroom door. Hikaru ran upstairs after him and threw the door open.

"You can't be mad at mamma!" Hikaru screamed. "It's just a stupid sock. You don't like his eyes?"

Kaimu stared angrily at his sister. She shook her head and looked down at her sock puppet. She ripped the eyes off of him and threw them down the stairs. "Are you happy now?" she screamed and then stormed off to her own bedroom. She climbed up on her bed and hugged her pillow. Her eyes welded up with tears, as she tried to fight them back.

She felt someone sit down on her bed, but didn't bother to see who it was. "Hikaruuuu, please don't be mad at me. I'm not mad at mommy anymore,"

Hikaru didn't budge. She was shaking with anger. Kaimu climbed over all of Hikaru's stuffed animals and pillows and finally got to her. He laid down beside her. Their eyes meeting.

"I'm sorry about your sock," Kaimu handed the eyes back to her. "Maybe mamma will put them back on. I guess they're not that scary."

Hikaru sat up and took the eyes from his hand. "If they scare you that much I won't put them back on."

Michiru appeared in the door way just as the two embraced each other. "Why don't we make a trip up to the store tomorrow. We can get some non-scary eyes for Hikaru's sock puppet and we can get something for you, Kaimu."

"Really?" both kids asked excitedly.

"Yes," Michiru nodded with a big smile. She was blessed with the sweetest children, just not the sweetest husband. "Now who is hungry? Because I know I'm starving!"

"Where's daddy?" Hikaru asked, as she slid off her bed.

"He's working late." Kaimu answered.

The children didn't ask any more questions regarding their father. And soon Michiru put them in bed and cleaned up the dinning room table. She still didn't have any idea as to where Aito was. He normally called if he was working late, but for some reason he hadn't. Michiru didn't know if she should be worried or celebrate? She sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on. Just as she was getting into one of her shows the front door opened and Aito came in.

"Are the kids asleep?"

"Yes, they've been asleep for more than an hour," Michiru replied.

"Good. I need to talk to you," Aito said sitting down in his recliner. "I'm leaving Michiru. We both know this marriage isn't working out and that we'd much rather date other people. I wanted to leave a while ago, before the children. But there had to be a heir to Neptune. Now there are two, I've done my job, I'm going to leave now."

"What will I tell the children?" Michiru asked.

"Tell them daddy and mommy don't love each other," Aito replied. "I'm going to gather some of my stuff up now and be on my way."

"Where will you stay?"

"In a hotel. Sweet dreams, Michiru Kaioh."

Michiru watched as Aito walked into their bedroom. She was slightly shocked by the news and a little hurt. She didn't know why, but she felt hurt by the sudden 'break up'. Perhaps, it was because their children continued to ask for their daddy and Michiru wouldn't be able to tell a four and five-year-old that there daddy doesn't love their mother anymore. It would put fear into their hearts that he doesn't love them.

Michiru sighed. She knew she should feel happy and relieved, but she wasn't.


	7. Was It A Trick or is He Really Gone?

**Chapter Seven**: Was It A Trick or is He Really Gone?

Michiru was dressed in her bathrobe, a cup of coffee in one hand and the other pulling back the curtain, as she looked out at the furious storm. The rain lashed out against the window, as though it had done something wrong and deserved punishment. The children were still asleep, something Michiru enjoyed on stormy mornings. Her children absolutely _loved_ the rain, it was like a peaceful melody. Michiru understood why, even if they didn't.

Michiru couldn't decide if Aito was being serious or not about his decision. It didn't seem like Aito to make things so easy, after seven years. Why now all of a sudden? Deep down, Michiru felt as though he was playing games with her. She wondered how long he would keep it up.

"Setsuna where are you?" Michiru whispered softly. Setsuna had always been a good friend and like a mentor or even a therapist. She had _always_ been there and now she was no where to be found. Haruka couldn't be of any help, as her life had crumbled a long time ago, and sometimes she wasn't able to be there for her own children. A tear trickled down Michiru's pale cheek. _What was she going to do?_

"Mommy! I love you!"

Michiru snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to see her daughter standing there with a huge grin on her face. She was carrying one of her baby dolls in her arms, instead of the sock puppet. Michiru smiled back, sitting down her coffee she walked over and picked up Hikaru.

Hikaru's smile had _always _helped Michiru out, it was as though the little girls smile could wash away the bad. Michiru prayed that Hikaru's smile would never go away. She hugged her daughter tightly.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"It's storming, mommy!" Hikaru giggled.

"I know, isn't it-"

"Bu-ti-ful?"

"Yes, bu-ti-ful," Michiru laughed. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal," a very sleepy boy replied, walking into Michiru's room. Kaimu was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Michiru bent down and picked him up as well. She planted a kiss on his little nose. Kaimu smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. Michiru carried both of her children downstairs and plopped them down on the couch. She disappeared into the kitchen, momentarily, and reappeared with a tray that had three bowls of cereal. She handed Hikaru her bowl and she nearly flipped out.

"Daddy will be mad if we eat on the furniture!"

Michiru tried to calmly explain to her that it was okay, but Hikaru kept using her father as the excuse. Kaimu looked up at his mother, with a scared expression etched on his face, and shook his head.

"I don't wanna get in trouble,"

Michiru sighed and sat the tray down on the coffee table in front of them, "How about we eat on this and watch some cartoons,"

"Can I watch The Little Mermaid?" Hikaru asked.

"I wanna watch my movie!" Kaimu demanded.

"Ariel is better!"

"She's just a dumb fish!"

"Not-uh!" screamed Hikaru.

"Hikaru and Kaimu please settle down. How about we watch The Lion King?" Michiru suggested. "You two haven't watched that movie in a while."

"Okay," Hikaru gave in.

"Can we watch Superman after The Lion King?" Kaimu asked, not wanting to give up completely.

"Well, I was thinking, if the rain cleared up that we'd go over to Aunt Hotaru's house and see Ginny and the baby," Michiru explained.

"Can I see Aunt Hotaru too?" Hikaru asked. "Or is she going somewhere and that's why were only seeing Ginny and that baby?"

Michiru laughed, "Sweetie, Aunt Hotaru is going to be there when we arrive, but we'll watch Superman when we get back and The Little Mermaid after that? Deal?"

"Deal!" both children chirped. Michiru put in The Lion King, while the two began to eat their cereal. She then sat down next to her children and ate her, now soggy, cereal. Hikaru and Kaimu didn't seem to mind that their cereal was a bit on the soggy side, as they gulped it down and then abandoned their bowls to sit back down on the couch.

Michiru slipped away to put the dishes in the dishwasher and to check on some laundry. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep the children from asking about their father. She figured is she kept them busy long enough that he'd just vanish from their memory, but there was a lot he did around the house. He initiated the punishments, scolded at the children from eating on the couch, he was the one that allowed them to go to the park, he was always there at dinner time, and he'd sit down to watch at least one show with them. The children had never realized how strict he was, but he had managed to instill fear into their eyes and that made it almost impossible to do something out of the ordinary- like eating on the couch. Michiru sighed. She took out the laundry from the dryer and began folding it. She had a lot to think about, especially if Aito was being serious about his decision. She didn't have a job, and hadn't had one in years. She was an art teacher, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it at this time.

"MOMMY!" a voice screamed loudly in Michiru's ear.

She looked over near the stairs and saw Hikaru and Kaimu standing there, both had their arms crossed and were glaring at her. "Daddy always stayed with us when we watching a movie!" Hikaru mentioned.

Michiru dropped the shirt she was holding in her hands and reached for the phone. She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, you've reached the Tomoe Residence. Hotaru speaking."

"Hotaru," Michiru said relieved. "It's Michiru. I was wondering if me and my children could come by for a bit."

"Please do," Hotaru said tiredly. "Having four kids at one time is exhausting. I could use your help. Oh, I'm sorry, gotta go. Come over quickly."

Michiru didn't have time to ask any questions before her daughter hung up the phone. She gathered up the children and dressed them in some day clothes. Hikaru was on this Little Mermaid kick and insisted on wearing her Ariel shirt. Kaimu, wanting to prove to his sister that Superman was better, asked to wear his Superman shirt with the cape. It took Michiru a little while to find his shirt, but she finally did.

"Go downstairs and wait on the couch, don't answer the door if anyone knocks and I'll be down there in a minute," she ushered the downstairs and then quickly went and changed into some much nicer clothes. She hurried downstairs to where she heard giggling coming from both of her children. She peaked around the corner and saw that Kaimu had Hikaru pinned to the couch and was tickling her merciless. Michiru rushed into the kitchen and pulled out her camera. She made it back just in time to snap a photo of the two.

The flash made Kaimu loose his concentration and gave Hikaru the advantage to slip away. Kaimu grumbled, when he saw that Hikaru had gotten away from him.

"Come on you two, we're going over to Aunt Hotaru's house," Michiru explained.

"Okay mamma," Hikaru replied and opened the front door. Michiru quickly followed after her daughter, with Kaimu right behind her. She was relieved to see that the sun was shining brightly. Even though she preferred storms, she didn't want to arrive soaked at Hotaru's house.

"Alright, let's go," she took their small hands and held tightly onto them as the begin to make their way away from the house. Michiru almost felt as though she was being daring and courageous by leaving her house without telling Aito what she was up to. Michiru almost felt free, but still was unsure. She caught a glimpse of something small, rattling in the bushes. She almost went toward it, but rejected the thought when it poked its head out of the bush. Reveling that it was a kitten. She shook her head and continued on, cats lead to bad luck and unsetting destinies. Especially if they could talk.

She arrived over at Hotaru's house in less then thirty minutes. Hotaru opened the door, carrying her infant son. Michiru was still amazed that the little boy had just shown up on her doorstep. They were all still curious as to if the boy was really Setsuna's or not. Michiru stepped inside with Hikaru and Kaimu attached to her.

Ginny ran down the hall and toward her mother in a fitful of tears, "Mommy, Morgan and Hana are drawing on my wall,"

"Oh geez. Michiru can you watch Kaemon while I tend to those two," Hotaru asked.

"Sure," Michiru took Kaemon away from Hotaru. She quickly dashed into Genevieve's room. Both girls froze when they saw that their Aunt had entered into their room. They quickly pointed at each other.

"Don't give me that," Hotaru spoke. "You were both _caught_, now lets get this terrible mess cleaned up."

"That's not fair!" Hana spoke up bravely. "I don't want to clean it up."

"Hana Tenou, you will do as I say or you will not be allowed over here anymore."

"Then I don't want to be over here. I want to go home _now_," the little girl demanded. Hotaru smacked her own forehead, feeling slightly defeated.

"Listen, Kaimu and Hikaru are over right now and if you want to play with them, you _will_ clean this mess up. The both of you," Hotaru lectured. "Morgan there's a bucket in the bathroom under the sink go get it and bring it to me."

"Yes ma'am," Morgan quickly disappeared.

It took Hotaru some time to get the girls set up. She had to stay behind and monitor the girls for a little while before she could go back into the living room and give Michiru a proper hello. "I'll be back in here every five minutes to check on you girls,"

Both of them groaned, but Hotaru didn't want to stay in here for the entire time. She went into the living room where Michiru was playing with Kaemon. "I can't believe how big he's gotten since the last time I saw him. Hikaru and Ginny went into the backyard, I hope that was okay."

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine. She needed to get some fresh air anyway." she glanced over and saw Kaimu sitting down nervously on the couch. "Why don't you go play with the girls?"

"Okay," Kaimu said, getting the hint that he needed to leave the room. He ran into the kitchen and opened the sliding glass door, going outside.

Hotaru plopped down on the couch, "I never would've thought I'd end up with another child. Luckily for me, Haruka-papa made it easy adjusting to this lifestyle so quickly,"

"Did Ginny find it suspicious?" Michiru asked.

"A little, but she's four. She didn't give it much thought, but it does bring a new meaning to the UPS man," Hotaru pointed out.

Both woman chuckled.

"Where is Haruka?" Michiru asked, knowing she was going to hate the answer.

Hotaru tried to sink further down into the couch, "She decided to go to the bar at eleven last night and dropped the children off around that time. I haven't seen her since. I'm a bit angry with her, so I haven't bothered finding out if she's alright or not."

"I understand," Michiru said sympathizing with her. "Haruka can be a bit demanding in attention. She didn't use to be like this though, at least not when she was with me or Daichi. It was after he died that she completely lost it."

Hotaru didn't say much, but just nodded. After a moment of silence, Hotaru spoke, "I wonder what I'll say to Kaemon if his mother never returns. We're not even 100 percent sure if Kaemon is really hers."

"I believe if Setsuna returns that it'll mean evil will strike once again. While I hate her disappearance, at the same time its peaceful." Michiru explained. "I would love for it to be different, but its not and I think we should just accept that fact."

"You have a point, but it still sucks," Hotaru sighed and got up from the couch. "I told Morgan and Hana that I'd go check on them."

Michiru nodded and looked down at the baby she held in her arms. She had a strong feeling that Kaemon was Setsuna's baby and it _did_ bother her that she had planted him on Hotaru's doorsteps without an explanation. She also wondered if it was possible for Setsuna to have other children or if Kaemon was the only one. She sighed, sometimes not knowing killed her more than knowing.

Hotaru walked into the bedroom to find Morgan doing all the work and Hana sitting on the bed, kicking her feet back and forth watching her older sister. Hana caught a glimpse of Hotaru and took off at lightening speed back over to the wall. Hotaru was amazed by the child's speed and almost forgot why she had come back in here. She shook it off.

"Morgan, why don't you go outside and play, while Hana finishes up here," Hotaru said, ending Morgan's punishment.

"That's not fair!" squealed Hana.

Morgan took off before her Aunt changed her mind. She would have loved to stay and help her little sister, but she was tired of scrubbing the wall. Hotaru ignored Hana's demanding attitude and shut the door. She went back into the living room, this time taking Kaemon from Michiru.

"It's about time for his bottle," Hotaru explained. She went into the kitchen and Michiru followed behind her. "Sometimes I feel sorry for Haruka, but then other times I don't. Hana can be a real handful, but she's a replica of Haruka herself. Especially her attitude and stubbornness."

Michiru placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I know this all must be hard on you. Being a second mother to Morgan and Hana, but one day they'll look back on all this and thank you for it."

Hotaru agreed, "I know, it's just hard right now. It's like I'm raising four kids. Which, actually, they were supposed to have gone to school this morning, but Hana didn't want to go and Morgan wasn't feeling good. So I just let them do whatever. That's not real motherly."

"You weren't expected to be perfect. I'm not even a perfect parent with my own children. I can't protect them from their own father," Michiru said in defeat. She had decided not to tell Hotaru about Aito leaving because she didn't want to jinx herself. "Hey, why don't I take Hana and Morgan home?"

"Thanks, but I think it's better if I do. Four kids walking down a street, all under the age of eight isn't very safe," Hotaru pointed out.

"I'm fine with it. Seriously, you need some rest and as your mother I demand you get some," Michiru lectured playfully.

"Alright, if you must, but please, take my car. It'll be much easier," Hotaru pointed out. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and handed them to Michiru, insisting that she take the car.

"Thank you," Michiru replied taking the keys from her and stuffing them in her pocket.

Hana was greatly relieved when Michiru saved her from her dreadful punishment. She was in Hotaru's car in no time and ready to be back on her way home. Michiru put the four children in the backseat of the car, in hopes to hide the fact that her two children didn't have car seats. She waved to Hotaru, as she backed out of the driveway.

With the car it took Michiru no time to get to Haruka's house. She pulled up into the driveway and parked the car. Haruka's car was there, which was a good sign. She got out and made sure the four kids were out. Together they made their way up to the house. Michiru hadn't been to Haruka's house in an awful long time, she was amazed as to how much it had changed. It seemed _dead_. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

**Authors Note: **Next month in NaNoWriMo, and I will be participating in it. I will try to keep updates for this story once a week, but I can't make any promises. So just hang in there and I will finish this story. Writing 50,000 words, two hundred pages, in a month can be time consuming, especially with a full time job.

One last thing, as I write this story, I'm also writing ideas and planning out future chapters. So far, I have planned out briefly fifteen chapters, and it's not finished yet. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, as I hope you have a lot of fun reading it. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask. I can't promise that I can answer all of them, as it might give away something, but I can try. Aito's wrath is not quite finished yet. Please check out my profile for more updates and such. I try to keep everyone updated by using that, instead of using Author Notes.


	8. A Drunken Wreck

**Chapter Eight**: A Drunken Wreck

Hana squeezed in between Michiru and the door as she put her hand on the doorknob and slung the door open, to reveal a horrible stench and an extremely disastrous house. "Hana," Michiru scolded gently, but found herself stepping into the house, concerned.

Michiru stepped over a suitcase as she made her way into the house. Clothes and beer bottles were strung out throughout the entry way and all the way into the living room, where Michiru found Haruka- with another man. He had Haruka wrapped in his arms and was fast asleep.

"HARUKA-PAPA!" Screamed Morgan, she ran into the kitchen and came out with a pan. Before Michiru could say or do anything Morgan hit the guy on his head, as hard as she could.

"What the Hell was that?" the man asked, jerking awake and throwing off the covers to reveal his boxers. Hana, wailed up in tears, and ran off to her bedroom. Kaimu and Hikaru hid behind Michiru, while Morgan stood opened-mouthed. Haruka slept through it all.

"Get out!" Morgan demanded.

"And who are you little girl? Did you just hit me with that pan? I should take it and hit you to show you how it feels," he insisted.

"No!" Morgan said and swung it toward him again, but he caught it this time. He was about to take a swing at the seven-year-old when Michiru took a hold of his wrist and bent it backwards. She took the pan away from him and forced him over to the door, where she took her foot and kicked him out literally. She locked the door to make sure he didn't come back in.

"Kids why don't you go check on Hana?" Michiru suggested. They quickly took off. "Haruka Tenou!"

Haruka groaned, but didn't dare open her eyes.

"Haruka if you don't get up right now, I'll take a shotgun to your head," Michiru threatened.

A smirk appeared on the blonde's face, "You can threaten me, but let your husband walk all over you? Interesting."

"Get up!" Michiru demanded. "You're children just saw a very horrific sight and Hana ran off crying."

Haruka sat up a little too quickly, as the sheet fell of, revealing her bare chest. She quickly pulled the sheets up to cover herself, "I didn't ask for you to come over and check on me," she snapped, embarrassed.

"Haruka this isn't healthy," Michiru explained. "Do you realize what you're doing? To your children, nonetheless?"

"I'm not letting some bastard ruin their lives!" Haruka screamed. "Ever think of how your children are going to grow up? Or are you just too concerned about mine to worry about your own?"

"My situation is a lot different than yours. And for a matter-of-face, I'm not the one that's initiating the neglect. I'm there for my children. I don't spend my time at bars and sleeping with random men," Michiru pointed out, angrily.

Haruka glared at Michiru and sank back down into the couch. She was trying her hardest not to say anything hurtful to the blue-haired girl, but she feared if this continued she would eventually slip. Michiru rolled her eyes and started picking up the beer bottles. She couldn't believe that Haruka was going to compare her life to her own. Michiru wished and still prayed till this day that Aito had died a long while ago, but he hadn't. And while Haruka had gotten the rotten end of the deal, Michiru didn't believe the sandy blond needed to live like this to escape her pain. She still had children to take care of regardless.

Michiru finished throwing away the beer bottles. She came back into the living room and demanded that Haruka go and get dressed and then pick up the clothing that was strung out all over the living room. Getting up from the couch, Haruka wrapped the sheet around her tightly, and stomped away like a three-year-old.

After she came back out, fully clothed, she realized that Michiru was in her house and didn't seem worried about the consequences. "So, what's going on with you anyway? You show up inside my house and Aito's not banging at my door."

Michiru shot Haruka a glare, but didn't reply. Haruka gave a curt laugh, "See we both have our own secrets,"

"Well, your secret is out of the bag right now and you still have an upset child. Do you care to see if she's alright? Or are you still hung over from last night?" Michiru asked harshly.

"Are you cheating on Aito?" Haruka asked, wanting to hit the right nerve.

"I may hate him with a passion and wish death upon him, but I'm not cheating and I never will cheat on him," Michiru replied.

"I sleep with an average of three men a week, what's it to you?" Haruka grinned, running her hand through her short hair.

"It's sick," Michiru replied. "You have children to take care of, don't you see they need you and your guidance?"

Haruka shook her head, "You don't get it Michiru, do you? I've had love taken away from me twice now. Daichi and me were talking about having another child, right before he died. But you don't get it, do you? Have you ever been in love yourself?"

"I love my children very much and I don't detach from them just because I'm afraid that if I show that I love them then they'll be taken away from me as well," Michiru pointed out the bitter truth behind Haruka's hatred toward love. "Yes, I've been in love before and I wouldn't mind to be in love again, but right now I can show my children that I love them."

"I'm not afraid to show my kids I love them," Haruka backfired.

"When was the last time you told either of them that you loved them?" Michiru asked, digging deeper.

Haruka tried to think back to the last time she had told either of them that she loved them. Nothing current came to her mind though. She let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't know Michiru and I don't understand why that is so important. You don't have to tell them you love them for them to know that you do."

Michiru shook her head, "You just don't get it. They're young, they need to hear it. Hikaru and Kaimu!"

Hikaru and Kaimu came up to their mother, wondering what was going on. "Were going to go back home." she didn't look at Haruka as she made her way toward the door.

"Wait!" Haruka called. Michiru stopped momentarily, to listen to what Haruka had to say, "Stay. Please. I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize to me," Michiru spoke softly and turned the doorknob. Haruka knew there was nothing she could do or say that would make the blue-haired girl stay. Haruka blinked and she was gone. Haruka went to the fridge and pulled out another bottle of beer. Hana and Morgan came out of their rooms.

"What's for dinner?" Hana asked.

"Aunt Hotaru didn't feed you?" Haruka asked agitated.

"She fed us lunch," Morgan spoke softly, as she watched her mother take a swig. She grabbed onto Hana's arm and guided her out.

"Why don't you girls just make-" she stopped when she realized they were no longer there. Frowning, she looked at the bottle she held in her hand. "You've ruined my life long enough." she took the bottle and threw it into the sink; shattering it. She opened the fridge and took out the remainder of beer bottles and did the same to them. After she was finished with her episode she went back to the couch and laid there crying helplessly. Michiru had been right, but Haruka didn't know how to ask for help.

Michiru had to take the car back over to Hotaru's before she headed home. Hikaru and Kaimu had fallen asleep in the backseat. Hikaru was snuggled up to her little brother, as if trying to protect him from something. Michiru slowed the car down and let a group of children pass by. She noticed a silver-blue cat walking behind them. The kitten stopped momentarily, locked eyes with Michiru, and continued on. Michiru hit the gas pedal hard. She wondered if she could report a stalking cat. She managed to get to Hotaru's house in one piece. Hotaru came out and greeted her.

"Hey Michi-mama, thank you for bringing the car back," Hotaru smiled gently. Matthew walked out from the house and extended his hand for Michiru to shake. Michiru took it and they shook.

"I'm glad you married my daughter," Michiru said, beaming.

"I'm glad Haruka finally let me marry her. I was worried there for some time," Matthew laughed uneasily. It had been a stressful situation for him, not knowing if he was going to be able to marry the love of h is life just because he was a few years older than she was, but things had worked out in favor for the both of them.

Michiru scowled at the mentioning of Haruka's name. Hotaru quickly realized that things had not gone so well over there, "I usually end up having to keep the girls for a few days after Haruka goes to the bar,"

"Apparently, she likes to just sleep with anyone and everyone," Michiru reported bitterly. "As if she's the only one with feelings here."

"Oh, Michi-mamma, I'm so sorry. I never remember Haruka being this way when I was growing up," Hotaru frowned. "I wish things could've been different, but I don't know what to say to her anymore, I've tried everything. I even had her set up with a therapist once. I went with her, but she nearly took the woman's head off."

Michiru smiled sincerely, "It's alright, at least you've tried to be there for her. I would be too, but things haven't been working out." Michiru turned to check on her children that were in the backseat, still sleeping. Kaimu had slobber dripping from his mouth and onto his sister. Michiru didn't know why, but it made her skin crawl. She opened the car door and took Kaimu out.

Matthew took the bottom of his shirt and wiped Kaimu's mouth off. Kaimu's teal-blue eyes opened and he stared at Matthew, confused. He checked to see who was holding him and was relieved to see that it was his mother. Hikaru's eyes shot open and she darted out of the car.

"MOMMY!" she cried and held her arms up toward Michiru. Michiru attempted to hand Kaimu off, but he tightened his grip around her. She heaved a sigh and bent down and picked up Hikaru.

"I should probably head home," Michiru explained. "They have baths and they need food in their belly's."

Hotaru nodded and waved goodbye. Michiru started walking home, wondering if she was going to have any encounters of the strange kitten. She didn't know why, but she didn't like seeing the furry friend. She also didn't like that it seemed to be stalking her. She had wanted to ask Hotaru if she'd seen any cats, but didn't want to stir up something if it wasn't needed. Matthew knew about Hotaru's past and was slightly afraid of what would happen if things started reoccurring again.

Michiru walked up to her front door, feeling almost relieved that Aito's car was not in the driveway. She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. She carried her children into the house and through the mini hallway. She walked through the archway and entered the living room to find none other than Haruka Tenou, sitting on her couch with her children right next to her.

"I'm not babysitting," were the first words out of Michiru's mouth. "You can use your other daughter for that, but I will not be used like that."

Haruka grimaced, "I guess I deserved that."

Michiru rolled her eyes, irritated. "That's not all you deserve. You deserve much worse."

"Hear me out, please," Haruka begged.

"Mommy, what's Aunty-Ruka doing here?" Hikaru asked. "And where's daddy?"

"He's on a business trip," Michiru lied and set both her children down on the floor. "Why don't you children go into the other room while me and Aunt-Ruka work through some things."

"Come one Hana!" Hikaru ran over and took Hana's hand and the two of them were gone like that. Kaimu, feeling slightly ignored, took his time going upstairs. Morgan had snuck into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"What do you want?" Michiru asked impatiently once all the children were out of the room.

"I want help," Haruka gave in. "Hotaru's been a really big help and everything, but I'm ready to get help for real this time. I miss Daichi so much and I was just afraid and extremely angry with the world, but its been three years since Morgan and Hana's father passed away. I'm ready to move past it all."

"Well, you're going to have to change your lifestyle. Spend more time with your children. Talk to them about their father. Morgan and Hana don't remember their father as well as you did. They need to be reminded so they don't forget."

"I'm just afraid that they'll think he abandoned them too," Haruka said, tearing up.

Morgan was listening to the conversation from the kitchen. She had rarely ever heard her mother talk about their father. She had vague memories of her dad and couldn't remember if was a good man or not. She remembered he always seemed tired and didn't want to play. Morgan felt as though her heart was breaking slightly, and for a seven-year-old that meant a lot. She brought her knees down to the floor and sat there. Her ears perked up when Haruka mentioned something about Hikaru.

"I remember the day she was born, you didn't have a named picked out for Hikaru and Aito said he couldn't be there. It was only natural that I showed up with my family. I was so happy when you didn't reject to my being there, but then you were in a lot of pain and slightly hurt that Aito wasn't there for his own daughters birth," Haruka reminisced. "Daichi had stayed in the waiting room with our children. Hana was only a year old and Morgan was going to be turning three over the summer."

Michiru was happy to hear that Haruka was finally reminiscing about some of the good times from the past- even if they did involve her. "Yes, I remember after Hikaru was born. I had no idea what I was going to name her, I was literally freaking out. The doctors threatened to give me a sedative, but I managed to calm myself down whenever the doctors entered the room."

Haruka chuckled, "You were a nutcase, literally."

Michiru tossed one of the decorative pillows at Haruka. Haruka caught the pillow and threw it back. Michiru caught the pillow and held onto it, "I remember why I chose the name Hikaru because it was so much like your name. It also means ray of light. And light seems so pure."

Haruka nodded in agreement, "I'm glad you chose that name. Even if your husband tried to kill you afterwards,"

"Heh…" was Michiru's only reply.

"Then you got pregnant with Kaimu two months later, wow. His birthday is close to mine as well. January 19th." Haruka grinned mischievously. "I never would've thought that I'd give birth though, honestly. I never really dreamt of falling in love it was just something that would be nice. I was a nervous wreck when Daichi started talking about having children. It was about the scariest thing I had ever encountered. Worse than having to fight Youma's."

Haruka paused for a moment, reminiscing on the first time Morgan was handed to her. It was a peaceful feeling and she had never felt so great in her life then the time the tiny infant was handed to her. She had loved Hotaru dearly, but she had never felt so much peace and comfort knowing that Morgan Tenou was her flesh and blood.

"When they handed me Morgan, with her extremely curly blond fuzz, I never thought I could feel so at peace with myself. I never knew that having a baby could bring so much joy to me. It's like this love that you can't explain, that you just have to experience for yourself. I never wanted to let Morgan go, ever. I just wanted to stay in that hospital bed and gaze into her green eyes, but then Daichi reminded me that I had a race I had to start preparing for. Such a sweet man." Haruka's entire face seemed to glow. "Yes, I had a race coming up in a couple of months, but I was always there for Morgan. I found that having her had brought such calmness in me that I wanted to have another child. Of course, Hana had been a boy up until the day she was born."

"My doctors were pretty good with getting my babies genders right." Michiru pointed out.

Haruka glared playfully at Michiru, "Well, there is one last thing I need help with…"

"What's that?" Michiru asked.

"I seem to have no food in my house…"

Michiru's palm instantly collided with her forehead, "Of course, you and your children can stay for dinner. Perhaps, you should try buying food instead of---"

"I know Michi- please don't lecture me, I know," Haruka sighed deeply. She had never felt so much more empty than when she turned around and her children were no longer there.

"Come on, I'll make some steaks," Michiru said, nudging at Haruka's arm for her to follow her into the kitchen. Morgan quickly fled down into the basement, she didn't want her mother or Aunt to know that she had been in earshot of their entire conversation. When Morgan reached the bottom step in an intense fear rose up inside of her. It was completely dark and she hated basements. She let out a blood curdling scream, which brought Michiru and Haruka down into the basement.

"How did you get in here?" Haruka asked astonished, as she had not remembered seeing her in the kitchen.

"I thought Hana was hiding down here," Morgan lied and held on tightly to her mother as she carried her back up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, why don't you go upstairs and play. Hana's not down here," Haruka explained and gave her a little pat on her bottom. Morgan ran out of the kitchen and up to Hikaru's room where everyone was playing.

"We had a little incident once with the basement…"Haruka explained. "She some how locked herself in the basement."

"How long was she in there for?"

"Oh, that's not important," Haruka said turning around before Michiru could see her embarrassed face.

"Haruka!" Michiru scolded.

"Half a day, maybe more…"

"Oh God, Haruka," Michiru shook her head disappointed.

Authors Note: Please check out my profile and also please read my new story that I have posted. [[I haven't decided if I'm going to take it down or not, as I don't know if it makes much sense.]]


	9. Some Old Romance Rekindled&Slumber Party

**Chapter Nine: Some old romance rekindled and a Slumber Party!**

Michiru nearly fell out of her bed the next morning to find Haruka sleeping next to her. She carefully got up, without waking Haruka, and went to her kids' bedrooms to check on them. All four of the children were piled up in Hikaru's mattress, which had been pushed off the bed and into the floor. Hikaru's little arm and leg was sticking out from underneath the bed frame, while the other three were snuggled up together on the mattress.

Michiru didn't want to wake the children, so she left Hikaru under the bed. She was the oddest child she had. Of course, she only had two, but Hikaru had proven to be odder. Michiru went downstairs and started preparing dinner. She figured since Haruka didn't have any food in her house she might as well start making her breakfast.

The smell of the bacon must've woken Haruka up because as soon as it started poppin' she came downstairs. She wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist, causing her to blush a little. She flipped the bacon, as Haruka just looked over her shoulder watching.

"Haruka, my husband is on a business trip and if the kids see their aunt like this, they're report it back to their daddy," Michiru pushed Haruka away lightly. Haruka went straight back to wrapping Michiru up with her arms. "Please, don't do this." Michiru begged.

"Your husband isn't on a business trip, Michi. I know that. You know that. Your kids don't. I can feel when you're lying," Haruka reminded her.

"Meh. So you caught me, but still I am married. So for right now don't do this." Michiru begged.

Haruka raised an eyebrow and a huge grin appeared on her face, "Right now?"

Michiru blushed and turned back to the now burning bacon, "Haruka, I always burn food around you!"

"Sure blame it on me!" Haruka sniffled.

Michiru rolled her eyes and continued cooking. One-by-one the children started making their ways downstairs. Hikaru was the last one down and the first words out of her mouth was, "Where's my daddy?"

"He's on a business trip," Michiru replied. She caught Haruka trying hard not to laugh. Michiru let a laugh slip.

"Mommy what's so funny?" Hikaru asked switching back and forth between Haruka and Michiru.

"We're having a sleepover and Aunt-Ruka here is going to help out." Michiru explained, watching Haruka's face falter quickly.

"We're wha..?"

"Start calling the kids over." She said, throwing the cordless phone to her. Hikaru gave up and went into the living room to watch TV with the other children. Haruka, defeated, sat down in the chair and started dialing the number's.

"You know what would be fun?" Haruka asked, as she waited for Hotaru to pick up. Michiru shrugged her shoulders. "If we could invite the children from the palace over."

Michiru took the food off the stove and turned to Haruka stunned, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Michiru did we switch personalities? I used to be the stubborn one and you were the sweet one that always wanted to be friends with Serenity and the others." Haruka pointed out.

Michiru sighed sadly, "I know. And we're still friends with Makoto and Minako. It's just I'd rather not be reminded of the past."

"Do you really think it's all over?" Haruka asked.

Michiru felt a jolt in her stomach, clutching to it she ran out of the room shouting, "Dear God I hope so."

Haruka was left stunned with the children laughing in the background. What had caused Michiru to run out like that. She was just about to get up and go check on her when the voice on the other line asked,

"Is what really over?"

"The war between good and evil," Haruka replied. "I'm actually calling because Michiru wants to give the kids a sleepover. Do you want to bring your children over?"

"I think Ginny would love that. I'll just leave the baby with his daddy and I'll stay over too to help out." Hotaru suggested. She said goodbye and then hung the phone up. Mumbling something under her breath, Haruka dialed Minako's number. She didn't answer, but she left her a message. She called Makoto last. Makoto said she'd bring the children over, but would be going back home to spend the evening with her husband.

Haruka clicked the phone off, relieved that all the calling was done. She glanced at the phone longingly, she wondered where Setsuna had gotten off to. She didn't understand how the green-haired-girl had hidden herself so well for these past eight years. It had been upsetting for Haruka, as well as it had been for everyone else. She had always expected Setsuna to be there when her children were born. When all the children were there, but then again Haruka hadn't talked to Serenity since Setsuna said she was leaving.

Haruka wondered if it was possible for Setsuna to really even have any children. If she did, why'd she have them in secret? She knew what Hotaru and Michiru's thoughts were about Kaemon, but maybe he had come from the past. It just seemed out of character if Setsuna secretly had a child. She'd never let herself fall in love, not with her duty always calling her.

But maybe there was more to it then Haruka could fathom. She grumbled, getting up she snagged a piece of bacon off the counter and went to sit next to her children. In a few hours the house would be fill with screaming children. Michiru came dashing through the living room, fully dressed.

She ran straight toward the door, "Feed the hungry, I'll be back in a few." She didn't give Haruka any chances to ask questions before slamming the door. Haruka eyeballed the four children sitting next to her, all of them were content. She let them be.

Five minutes later, "Aunty-Ruka why mommy leave now?"

It was Hikaru's tiny voice asking. Haruka gave Hikaru a sour look at the way the girl called her. Hikaru frowned. Haruka gave in and took Hikaru on her lap, "Mommy went…" Haruka blinked. "Well, I'm not sure where your mother went or why she left in such a hurry."

"Papa!" Screamed Morgan. "I'm hungry!"

"Morgan you're always hungry." Haruka gripped. Her daughter frowned, and once again she gave in. "Alright for those that are hungry, follow me into the kitchen."

All four of them followed Haruka in a single-file line. Upon entering the kitchen, Hikaru and Kaimu took a seat at the kitchen table while Morgan and Hana continued to follow Haruka to the counter. Haruka took two slices of bacon,

"Alright, open your mouths!" she commanded. Both Morgan and Hana opened their mouths wide open and Haruka aimed just right and threw the pieces of bacon into their mouth. Hana choked a little, but managed to chew it down enough to swallow. They opened their mouths again to repeat. Hikaru and Kaimu remained sitting at the table appalled.

Haruka caught them out of the corner of her eye and picked up two more pieces of bacon, "Open your mouth children."

Kaimu's mouth remained clamped shut. Hikaru opened hers slowly, unsure of what was about to happen. Haruka closed one eye, pretending to get ready to shoot, and then launched the piece of bacon toward Hikaru and Kaimu's mouth. Hikaru shut her mouth before the bacon ever got close to her, and the bacon just hit Kaimu in the forehead.

"At this rate you kids will starve,"

"Aunty-Ruka we have plates," Hikaru said pointing to the cupboard. "Don't you use plates?"

"Yes, I use plates…" Haruka replied, a little flustered by Hikaru's question. She went over to the cupboard and took out five plates. Using her hand, she placed a handful of eggs on each plate. She then put a few pieces of bacon on the plates, followed by some pancakes.

Balancing the five plates on her arms she walked them over to the table and passed them out to Michiru's kids first and then to hers. She finally sat down with her own plate. Hikaru scrunched up her face, as the smell of the eggs hit her nose. Kaimu just stared in horror at his hand touched food, while the other three dug into their plates.

Haruka finally noticed that neither Hikaru or Kaimu were touching their plates, "What's going on?"

"You touched my food with your dirty hands!" Kaimu squealed.

"I don't like eggs, mommy never puts eggs on my plate," Hikaru frowned.

Michiru walked in just in time to hear the conversation, "Haruka, you do know we use utensils, right?"

Haruka shoveled some eggs into her mouth and shrugged her shoulders.

"And Hikaru, you don't have to eat the eggs. Just eat everything else around it," Michiru explained to her five-year-old daughter.

"But mommy!" she whined and kicked her feet. "I don't like them."

"Alright, fine." Michiru said disgruntled. She took the plate and scrapped the eggs into the trashcan. She then placed the plate back in front of Hikaru and told her to eat all of it.

"So me and the kids were wondering where you went," Haruka brought up.

"I had to go buy some slumber party supplies. Did you finish making those calls?"

Haruka nodded, "I couldn't get a hold of Minako."

"I met up with her in the store. She said Taylor has a show tonight and won't be able to make it."

"Ah, okay," Haruka said and bit off a piece of bacon. Michiru started cleaning up the dishes, and Haruka found that she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Michiru was silently thinking to herself about Haruka's children- as to how much they were like Haruka herself- their poor eating habits, manners, and-

Hana gave a loud bubbly burp, followed by a giggle. Morgan squealed and let out an even louder burp. Michiru felt her skin crawling. She turned around just as Haruka opened her mouth to let out a nasty burp.

"Don't!" Michiru said firmly, pointing her finger at Haruka.

Haruka shut her mouth and then glanced over at her two children glaring at them. How dare they make her look like a fool in front of Michiru. A grin appeared on her face, when Michiru turn around and she let out a loud burp. Michiru turned around with a look to kill.

Haruka, Hana, and Morgan all quickly pointed to Hikaru. Hikaru's face saddened and she looked ready to cry. Haruka quickly took the blame before she made her own self look more like a fool in front of Michiru. Hikaru pushed her food away and made her way up to her bedroom.

"What was that about?" Haruka asked bemused.

"Her father." Michiru said, and then turned around and didn't utter another word to Haruka. Haruka quietly ushered her children to go check on Hikaru. Kaimu was still sitting at the table, just staring at his food.

"I never knew how different our children were," Haruka sighed. "It's okay if you don't talk back. I'll just keep talking, maybe Kaimu is listening."

Kaimu looked up and shot a glare at Haruka. He got down and went into the music room. Haruka's shoulders wilted. She had a lot to learn if she ever wanted things to be the old way again with Michiru. Pleasing, her two children seemed to be the hardest thing to do and when they weren't happy Michiru wasn't happy. So motherly of her, Haruka thought quietly to herself.

"You know Michi, that I still have a place for you in my heart. And I always will. No one, not even my own deceased husband, could take that away." Haruka continued to talk. "I know you're not divorced, but you do know I'll always be there for you, right? Do you remember the good times like I do?"

Michiru didn't respond. She was scrubbing the dishes harder then intended, trying to keep her emotions contained. She didn't want to admit it, but she still had a place in her heart for Haruka as well. Even as much as a slob as she's come to be these past few years. She'd take Haruka's messy behavior any day over her own husband. Yet, she couldn't jeopardize the children's relationship with their father. Or whatever you want to call it. She couldn't cheat on her husband, even if he had left. She didn't know if he was serious about it and if she should seek a divorce.

Divorce, that sent a shudder down her spine. That would put the children in a custody battle. Something they didn't need. Michiru sighed, inwardly. She set the scrubbing pad down and as hard as it was for her to say it, she forced it out of herself, "If you stay the night tonight I want you to stay on the couch."

"Michi…" Haruka's voices drifted.

She turned around with a gleam of rage in her eyes, and was just about to shout at Haruka when Hotaru and Makoto walked in with the children. Her expression changed quickly.

"Hello." she said quietly.

"Kaimu let us in," Hotaru explained, feeling the intensity in the room.

"Isamu, my main man!" Haruka put her hand up to high five the eight-year-old. Isamu tried smacking Haruka's hand as hard as he could, but instead felt the sting ten times as worse or at least so he thought because Haruka didn't budge or even grimace in the slightest bit of pain. "My only man."

Hana, who had just came down upon hearing the commotion, growled at Haruka's comment and disappeared. She snatched Hikaru and Kaimu's write and hauled them upstairs.

"Where's your mama's scissors?" Hana asked.

"I'll go get them," Kaimu said and quickly ran out of the bathroom and into his mother's room.

Lilac came upstairs and went into the bathroom, "What are you two doing?"

"I'm going to become a boy!" Hana explained.

"How're you going to do that? You're a girl…"

Hana's eyes widened, "Wanna help?"

"Sure…" Lilac said with uncertainty in her voice.

"I need some boy clothes…Your brother's clothes." Hana explained.

"I don't understand how…"

"You should do it," Hana edged on. Lilac nodded and walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs. She grabbed the bags and lugged them upstairs, by the time she got back up there the bathroom door was locked. She patiently waited for them to reopen it.

"Hikaru, you're too close to my ear!" Hana scolded as the cold silver blade touched her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm not a hair person. What did you expect?"

"Cut it like your brothers. How hard can it be?" Hana asked.

Kaimu just stood there, as quiet as a mouse. Listening to the two of them bicker back and forth as strands of Hana's hair fell onto the floor. After what seemed to be forever, Hikaru finally finished. It didn't look exactly like Kaimu's but it was close enough.

"Alright, Lilac do you got the clothes?" Hana asked, finally opening the door.

Lilac started giggling uncontrollably as she dug in the suitcase and handed Hana her brother's clothes. Hana gave her a what-are-you-laughing-about look and shut the door. She pulled off her 'girly' clothes and put on Isamu's shirt and pants.

The shirt hung off her, and the pants barely fit, but it would work for now. "Kaimu do you have a ball cap?"

"What's that?" Kaimu asked.

"A hat." Hana grumbled.

Kaimu nodded and thrust the door open, running to his room he grabbed one of the baseball caps and hurried it back to the bathroom. He handed it to Hana and she put it on sideways.

"You're wearing it wrong," Hikaru pointed out.

"Geez, you two aren't Einstein's." Hana said rolling her eyes, "It's supposed to be like this fools."

She hurried downstairs, with Lilac, Kaimu, and Hikaru close behind her wanting to see the reaction that would resound from the parents. She walked into the living room where everyone was still conversing.

"Pop's I'm a boy now!" Hana screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone gazed down at Hana shocked. Haruka tried to hold in her laughter. She knelt down beside Hana and asked, "Who gave you this haircut?"

"Hikaru." Hana beamed. "Do you like it? I wanted to be a boy for you."

Haruka's urge to laugh became no more. She was now looking at Hana with concern. "Sweetie, you made a lovely girl. I joke around about wanting a boy, but I'm so happy with what I got. Two lovely girls."

Morgan walked into the kitchen, "Who gave you the haircut?"

Hana pointed toward Hikaru.

"I hope you didn't pay her, she sucks."

"Why would I pay her?" Hana asked, confused.

"Never mind." Morgan said and took Isamu by the hand and the two of them went off in a different direction.

Now it was Michiru's turn to scold her daughter, not that Haruka scolded her daughter, but Michiru couldn't afford anymore haircuts. "Hikaru, we do not cut other people's hair. Only someone with a licenses is allowed to cut hair. Do you have a licenses?"

"No ma'am." Hikaru said her head bent. "I'll go to my room." She turned around and walked away, a tear spilling from her eye.

"She's been acting weird," Haruka pointed out. "Usually, she perks right up."

"I don't know what's with her. I better go check on her." Michiru said. "Oh, and don't worry, no one else will get a haircut tonight." Michiru said to a concerned Hotaru and Makoto.

"Alright, well, I'm heading out." Makoto explained.

Michiru yelled goodbye and continued up the stairs. She was about to enter her daughter's room, but she needed to know now. She went into her bathroom and took out the pregnancy kit.

"Okay, so Pee on a stick." she said, reading the directions softly to herself. "That shouldn't be so hard."

Authors Notes: Sorry again about the long delay on this story. I hope I was able to pick up right in place and not lose anyone. You might have to go back and reread the previous chapter. I'm sorry about that again. November is over though. I'll hopefully have this story finished this month. If I treat it like my NaNoWriMo story I could have two stories done… but I don't know if that'll happen.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I will update again. I'm also going to try to update my One Shots. If anyone has any ideas for the other story please let me know. I wouldn't mind ideas right now.


	10. Pregnancy Confusion

**Chapter Ten**: Pregnancy Confusion

Michiru set the strip on the counter, relieved, that nothing had shown up. She walked out of the bathroom when she heard some kids screaming from down the hall. She went down the hall and opened the vacant room that was now filled with two children; Morgan and Isamu.

"What are you two doing?"

Morgan dropped what she was holding behind her, and stared up in horror at Michiru.

"What do you have?"

Morgan frowned, and handed the scrapbook to Michiru. Michiru flipped through the pages to only find pictures of Hikaru when she was a newborn to the time she turned three. Some of the pictures showed her in the nude. Michiru's eyes widened when she realized this was what they were screaming or giggling about.

"Please do not give Hikaru any problems," Michiru stated firmly. "If you guys go making fun of her, you'll never be able to live the ultimate beating down."

Morgan's eyes widened, "Whose gonna beat us?"

"Haruka, your papa."

Morgan had a slight disbelief, but decided to not prolong the situation. "Do you like Haruka-Papa?"

Michiru's eyes widened in horror, "What?"

"Do you like my mama?"

Isamu scrunched up his nose, "Don't be silly, Morgan." He quickly ran out of the room and went to find his sister.

Meanwhile, Haruka was just coming up the check on Michiru, when she noticed the bedroom door leading into Michiru's room standing wide open. She went to close it but then noticed a light shining from bathroom. She grumbled and walked over there hoping not to find one of the children. She was just about to turn the light of when she saw it. She blinked twice to make sure she had not been seeing things, when she realized it was real she picked it up.

"Michiru's…preg-nant." Her voice squeaked. If Michiru was pregnant then that would mean… Aito might have to come back into her life. Haruka frowned, and was about to set it back down when someone from behind her came up,

"Haruka-papa, you're pregnant?" Hotaru asked alarmed.

Haruka looked from the testing strip to Hotaru. She could see where she got this idea from. Not wanting to give away Michiru's news, she said, "Yes."

"Oh my goodness! Whose the father? And what does Mamma think about this?" Hotaru asked.

Haruka cupped her hands over Hotaru's mouth, "You can't tell her. I want to break the news to her slowly." She was about to throw it away, when Hotaru told her she might want to keep it with her. Grinding her teeth, she stuck it in her pocket. They came out of Michiru's room and went downstairs, pretending as if nothing had happened.

Haruka and Hotaru saw Kaimu sitting on the couch all by himself. "Aw, the poor boy. There's no little guys his age." Hotaru said sadly. "Too bad Kaemon hadn't been born four years earlier."

"Hotaru…I wanted to talk to you about your new son…" Haruka started off slowly, catching Hotaru's attention quickly. "I don't think it's Setsuna's child, it may be from the past sent to the future."

"But Haruka…he has some of Setsuna's features," she explained, almost hurt that Haruka didn't have the same beliefs as everyone else. How could she be saying this?

"Don't you think…if Setsuna got pregnant then she would've fallen in love? Wouldn't she have told us? Why is it a secret? Where is Setsuna? Have you thought of all the possibilities as to why this is more than likely not her child?"

"And have you thought of all the possibilities as to why it could be her child?" Hotaru asked, raising an eyebrow. "Come on Haruka-papa, if you can fall in love then so can Setsuna-mama. She raised me remember? Who cares if she fell in love in secret? Does it truly matter?"

"Maybe it just hurts a little that she didn't want us to be along there beside us," Haruka said looking down at her feet, uncomfortably. "If Kaemon is her son, I don't understand why she's hiding it all. As for love, I'm still in love."

Hotaru raised a questioning eyebrow, "What? With who? The babies father?"

Not that again, Haruka thought to herself. Haruka's eyes saddened, "No.. with-"

She stopped when she walked in, her blue hair a mess and a scrapbook in her hands. She went over and put the scrapbook in the drawer. Sleepily, she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"All this just so she'll stop asking,"

"Asking what?" Hotaru asked, puzzled.

"Aito walked out basically. I'm not sure if he's coming back yet or not," Michiru sighed. She thought back to half an hour ago when she was scared to death of being pregnant. Luckily, she wasn't. She was so glad when nothing had shown up on the testing kit, but she was slightly worried that it could be wrong.

"Aito's gone?" Hotaru asked alarmed. "I thought it was strange that Haruka was around."

There was a bunch of screaming from upstairs. Michiru went to get up to go check on it when Hotaru told her to sit back down and that her and Haruka would tend to it. Haruka, grumbling, that she didn't want to go check on the kids, got up and did it anyway.

After a few hours, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru were able to get the kids to settle down enough to watch a movie. Once Michiru saw all was calm she dismissed herself and went up to her bedroom, locking the door, and crashing into her bed immediately. She no longer cared about getting dressed into night clothes.

The next morning she awoke to the sounds of snickering and foot steps going across the floor. Rolling her eyes she got up and went to see what the children were up to now. She was shocked when she saw Hotaru egging the children on. Michiru crept closer to where the children were, when she was behind them she finally figured out what was going on. They had put shaving cream and tooth paste all over Haruka's body.

Michiru had to admit, it was pretty funny, but the clean up wouldn't be nice. Hana took something out from her pocket and held it up to Haruka's ear. She gave it one good squeeze, and the horn screeched throughout the house. Haruka jerked awake, jolting up right. She went to wipe something off her face, but instead ended up with more on her face than originally.

She went to pull her hand away, but her hand was stuck. Hotaru's eyes widened when she realized that one of the girls or boys had put superglue on Haruka's hand. Hotaru quickly figured out who it was, as the superglue fell out of her pocket and onto the ground. Hana- doubled over in laughter- had dropped the superglue.

"Hana Tenou!" Haruka scolded.

"Wait, a minute!" Michiru held up her hand before the bickering could stop. "If we may please look at the situation. The girls were just having fun," she received two jolting glares from the two young fellows in the living room. "And boys." she quickly added as she continued, "And it was clearly Hotaru's idea."

Michiru gave Hotaru that look that she better follow the story. Hotaru nodded, knowing that Haruka couldn't really do anything to her. Haruka scrunched up her face, with her hand still stuck to it.

"If my hand wasn't glued to my face I would swat you right now," Haruka said.

"What's wrong with your other hand?" Hotaru dared.

Haruka glared, "I'm just too nice."

"Well, you better go get in the shower and cleaned up. We have breakfast at Makoto's restaurant this morning," Hotaru explained.

"We what?" both Haruka and Michiru said in unison.

"You don't remember?" Hotaru asked, feeling dread come over her. "Makoto, before the haircut last night, said we should meet everyone else up at the restaurant."

"Right," Haruka groaned, remembering. She turned to Michiru, "I better use your shower."

"Sure." Michiru said and walked away instantly. Hikaru followed her into the music room. Michiru took a seat on the small love seat. Hikaru climbed up and cuddled with her mother.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Nothing darling. Mommy is just stressed," Michiru explained politely to her daughter.

"When is daddy coming home?" Hikaru asked.

"Soon," Michiru groaned slightly.

It took a little bit longer than intended to get all the children ready to leave. It was decided that everyone was going to take their own vehicle and some children along with them. Hotaru decided it'd be best if she took Isamu and Lilac with her.

Arriving at the restaurant thirty-minutes late, everyone unloaded and quickly rushed inside to be greeted by Makoto and Minako. Taylor was bubbling with joy. She had been ever since her mother told her she was going to have a brother or sister.

"Lilac, Morgan, and Hana guess what?" Taylor asked, accidentally leaving Hikaru and Ginny out of the conversation.

"What?" the three of them said in unison.

"I'm going to get a brother or sister!" Taylor squealed in delight.

Lilac's eyes widened, "Where you going to get that?"

"Is it your birthday?" Hana asked.

Taylor's gave Lilac a funny look, "You don't know where babies come from?"

Lilac shook her head no. Isamu spoke up, "They come from our mommies tummies."

"Why can't daddy's have babies? They have tummies too," Hana pointed out.

"Wow, I never knew little girls asked such weird questions," Isamu said, rolling his eyes. "Dad's can't have babies because their stomachs are rubber bands. They don't stretch."

"I guess that makes since," Hana said, uncertain.

The baby talk started over at the grownups tables. Minako and Makoto kept glancing over at Haruka knowingly. Hotaru had slipped up this morning when she had called them to let them know everyone was still sleeping and that they'd probably be late.

Finally, Haruka threw down her napkin, "What?"

"Don't get angry. You could raise your blood pressure and that wouldn't be good for the little one," Makoto explained. "Lilac was born to early because I kept stressing out and in return raising my blood pressure."

"I-what?"

Michiru turned to Haruka mortified, "You're pregnant?"

"What?"

"Hotaru told us the news," Minako explained. "Didn't you already know, Michiru?"

Hotaru sunk down in her chair, under Haruka's glares, "I guess I left that part out."

"Wait a minute! When did you find out you were pregnant?" Michiru asked, silkily.

"I went into your bathroom, Michiru and saw it laying there. Hotaru came in and thought it was mine, so I went with the story," Haruka sighed.

Michiru's face went pale white, "I'm pregnant?"

"What? Now I'm confused." Hotaru said. Everyone else's mouths dropped open, including Haruka's.

"You didn't know?"

Michiru shook her head. She quickly got up and shot to the bathroom, locking the door. Tears fell down her face like a waterfall. She thought she was safe, but now she was pregnant. She hadn't read the directions fully. She had only read the first instruction and nothing more, but she was certain now she was meant to wait longer than what she had. How could this happen? She had no choice. She had to call Aito and let him know.

Authors Note: I kind of think this chapter sucks. It probably doesn't help that I wrote it at one in the morning.


	11. The Unthinkable

**Chapter Eleven; The Unthinkable**

The next morning, after Michiru had done a second pregnancy test and found out that she was pregnant, she was on the phone almost far too quickly. She patiently waited for someone to pick up on the other line, finally he did.

"What do you want, Michiru?" Aito's voice slurred in her ear. "Need money?"

Michiru frowned to herself, "No, I need you to come home, Hikaru keeps asking for you and I can't keep lying to her."

There was a click on the other line, devastated, Michiru collapsed on her bed. She didn't know what she was really doing. She didn't want Aito back in her life, but they had made a commitment. It didn't matter that it was a forced marriage, the commitment was still there and they needed to be there together for their children. Wasn't that what marriage was? You make it through no matter what?

Michiru forced herself to get up off her bed and pull herself together. She was falling apart on the inside, but she had to make it through for her children. She knew without Aito's help, she would eventually lose the house and be pushed out onto the streets or into her daughter's house. She couldn't go to Haruka's house, things just seemed awkward between the two. Morgan's inquiry had also been racking her nerves, had they made it that obvious? Or had Haruka said something to the youngsters?

She silently cursed at Haruka for telling her children such a thing. How could she when they needed to hear about their _own_ father, not Michiru. Michiru had never mentioned to her children about Haruka and herself. It was in the past, and Hikaru and Kaimu were too young anyway to understand anything thing like that.

Michiru frowned, she _did_ miss the past days. And if there was anything she could change about it, she would be with Haruka. But things were looking highly impossible right now. She was pregnant with a third child. It scared her to death.

She thought back to yesterday, Taylor Aino was talking excitedly to the other children about her new baby sisters. Everyone had been under the huge assumption that Haruka was pregnant, but she hadn't been. She had only found Michiru's pregnancy test strip on the bathroom counter and not wanting to spill the beans to Hotaru, she told her it was hers when she saw it. Haruka had told Hotaru not to tell Michiru because Haruka wanted to talk to her before the news got out and make sure everything was okay. Unfortunately, Hotaru hadn't kept her mouth shut to the others and had went out and told them. She forgot to mention not to say anything around Michiru and so when everyone was at breakfast the news accidentally slipped out that Haruka was pregnant.

Which, honestly, it could have been true, but it wasn't. But just to make sure Hotaru made Haruka take a pregnancy test. She wasn't pregnant, which was truly a blessing in itself since she hadn't exactly been taking care of herself.

Michiru couldn't bare the fact that she _was_ pregnant. She should've finished reading the directions first, instead of running out before the strip showed the answer. She had never done a test though, she had always just known with her other two children. She thought, because she was under loads of stress, that her missed period simply meant her body wasn't acting properly, but she was wrong.

---

A week later, Aito had made a known appearance that he was home. He dropped all his suitcase at the door and a six-pack by the door. Michiru was appalled to see that he had brought alcohol into the house. He put a case of beer into the fridge, taking one of the cans he brought himself into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Kaimu and Hikaru came in to greet their dad, but he barked at them to get out of the living room, "You two aren't welcome here, so beat it."

Hikaru's eyes started to water, "I want _my_ daddy!"

"Oh, shut up," Aito said.

Michiru quickly rushed in and ushered the children upstairs to go play in their rooms. Hikaru was greatly upset, as she sat on her bed crying, her little brother trying to cheer her up. The scene broke Michiru's heart. She knew she had made a terrible mistake. All because she was fearing the outcome of this pregnancy. She should've just left Aito alone and stayed with Haruka. That's where her heart truly wanted to be.

After a rough day, of constant yelling and demands from Aito, Michiru was finally bathing her two children. She had put them in the bath together in fear that Aito would get mad and start beating them. She washed Hikaru's hair, she was being awfully quiet along with her small brother.

Michiru sighed and whispered to them, "I'm sorry. I was trying to do what was best."

"I want to go live with my sister," Hikaru said, tears welding up in her eyes. Michiru felt like her heart had just split in two. She knew Hotaru wouldn't be able to watch Hikaru with her two children, but it was almost tempting to try.

Michiru combed Hikaru's hair behind her ears, "I'm sorry sweetie, you have to stay here."

"I _hate_ you," Hikaru screamed. She got up and climbed over the bathroom wall. She snatched a towel off the counter and walked out dripping wet into her bedroom. Aito was walking past at the time and saw the water trail going from the bathroom to Hikaru's room.

He barged into her room and yanked her up by the arm, her towel falling to the ground. "You got water on the carpet young lady!" He brought his hand back to swat at her, but Michiru ran in screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Don't put one hand on her or so God help me I will kill you myself!"

Aito shook his head and dropped Hikaru onto her bed, "I'm going to bed. I expect breakfast when I wake up."

Michiru shook her head disgusted. She walked over toward Hikaru and went to dry her off with her towel, but Hikaru shook her head, glaring coldly at her mother.

"I'll take you over to Hotaru's after I get you dressed," Michiru promised, holding back her tears. She had made a terrible, terribly mistake. Hikaru finally let her guard down and let her mother get her dressed. Michiru went into the bathroom and got out her son, while Hikaru curled up on her bed. She thought the devil had invaded her dad's body, she didn't remember him being _this_ mean. She hoped he wouldn't wake up.

Finally, Michiru came back into Hikaru's room and started packing some clothes in one of Hikaru's going away bags. When it was fully stuffed full of clothes, she took Hikaru's favorite pillow and blanket and put it in the car. She came back inside, gathering up the children, and put them in the backseat. She cranked up Aito's car and put it into reverse.

It didn't take her long to pull up into Hotaru's driveway. She could only hope that Hotaru and her husband wouldn't be angered by the sudden appearance. Hotaru's husband stepped outside a bit unnerved. When Michiru got out of the car his facial expression quickly turned to concern. He popped his head back inside and hollered for Hotaru.

Hotaru walked outside. When she saw Michiru she ran over to her worried, "Is everything okay?" She looked back and saw that the kids were in Aito's car and Hikaru was crying silently in the backseat.

Michiru walked away from the car so she could be out of earshot from her children, "I did something really stupid, Hotaru."

"What?" Hotaru asked, glancing back at the car. She already knew. Matthew put his hand on Michiru's back, trying to comfort her.

"I freaked out when I found out that I was the one pregnant and I thought Aito deserved to know. So I called him back about a week ago. He didn't show up until today," Michiru said, breaking into soft sobs.

"He didn't take the news so well?" Hotaru asked.

Michiru shook her head, "I never told him. He's drinking, heavily. He snapped at his children earlier. I was giving the kids a bath and Hikaru said she wanted to come live with her sister. I told her that couldn't happen, but---" Michiru bit the bottom of her lip.

Matthew, unexpectedly took Michiru into his arms, gently rubbing her back supportively, "It's okay, Michiru. None of this is your fault. And of course Hikaru is allowed to stay here while you work things out with Aito. Kaimu can as well, if he'd like."

Hotaru looked at her husband, she pointed toward the car and started walking backwards that way. Matthew nodded, and Hotaru went to the car. "I hear you want to stay here for a little while?"

Hikaru nodded, "Daddy is mean now."

Hotaru took Hikaru into her arms, "Shhh… It's going to be okay."

She saw that there was a bag already ready. She grabbed it and carried Hikaru inside. Ginny was sitting on the couch watching a movie. They were just about to put her down for night, when Michiru's car pulled up. Hotaru had told Matthew to go check to see if it was Haruka and if it was to send her away because she wasn't going to watch her children tonight. When she found out that it was Michiru her heart gave in and there was no way she was going to tell Michiru no.

She sat Hikaru down on the couch next to Ginny and went back outside. Michiru had stopped crying and was now talking normally to Matthew. Michiru smiled at Hotaru when she appeared again. "Thank you. I need to get back home now."

"Do we need to take Kaimu?" Matthew asked.

"Nah, he'll be okay for now. He'll sleep through the night. He hasn't asked me to take him anywhere yet. I don't think he can fully comprehend what's going on right now," she explained.

"Take care," Hotaru said giving her mom a hug. Michiru nodded and went back to her car. Matthew and Hotaru watched her together as she pulled out of the driveway and away.

"This battle has only _just_ begun," Hotaru sighed deeply.

Matthew brought Hotaru closer to him, "I'll love you forever and always."

"I know," Hotaru stood on her tiptoes and kissed Matthew passionately on the lips. They could have stayed kissing all night, if that front door hadn't opened and their daughter standing there. They broke away, smiling and chuckling lightly.

"Karu's hungry," Ginny said.

"Alright, I'll be in a second to get her something to eat." Hotaru replied. Ginny went back inside and Hotaru and Matthew went into another deep, passionate kiss.

**Authors Note: **I hope that made the last chapter a little bit more clearer. Haruka is not pregnant. Michiru and Minako are pregnant.


	12. Only the beginning

**Chapter Twelve**

It had almost been a month since Michiru had brought Hikaru over to Hotaru's house. Hikaru would call over at least once a day, but when asked if she wanted to come home she'd always say no afraid that her dad would hurt her. Kaimu was having a wee bit of a problem with wetting the bed, so far Michiru had only caught him. When she'd confront him about it, he'd make up some story saying his teddy bear did it.

Michiru came to the conclusion that he was wetting his bed out of fear. He had started right after Aito had come back. Michiru was downstairs cooking breakfast when she heard a huge thud from upstairs and then her son screaming, "No."

She ran upstairs, leaving the breakfast unattended and barged into Kaimu's bedroom. Aito held a belt in his hand and was breathing heavily, Kaimu was hiding under his bed whimpering.

"Come out now, Kaimu!"

"Aito, this isn't necessary." Michiru explained as calmly as she could. Aito turned around so quickly, that Michiru didn't know what had hit her. His whipped his belt across her face leaving a huge red mark. He pinned her back to the wall.

"Michiru, you asked me to come back home! I didn't want to come back. Considering you're an unfit mother I decided to come back, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make things easy for you and the children."

Michiru was losing oxygen, as Aito had his hands tightly around her neck. Aito finally released, leaving Michiru slightly dizzy. Aito snatched Kaimu out from underneath the bed, kicking and screaming and took the belt to him.

"You do _not_ wet the bed!" He yelled and then let his son curl up into a ball.

Michiru's eyes widened in rage, "Don't hit my son like that again!"

"Or what?" Aito laughed evilly. "Did you really think I wouldn't catch on, Michi darling. I was eventually going to find out about Kaimu wetting the bed it was only a matter of time."

He walked past her and out the door, "Breakfast is burning and I'm on my way to pick up our daughter. You better call Hotaru and warn her to give me Hikaru."

Michiru bit the bottom of her lip, trying hard not to cry. "Come on, Kaimu." Michiru whispered. She knelt down beside her son and cradled him in her arms. She toted him downstairs and turned off all the burners in the house. She then checked over the welts on his arms. Kaimu couldn't speak, he looked up at his mother with a tear streaked face, scared to death.

---

In the meantime, Hotaru was just fixing Hikaru and Ginny some breakfast. Matthew was feeding Kaemon his bottle, in the living room. Hotaru was pleased to see that Hikaru was finally getting back to her hyper little self, she had noticed for the past few months that she had started to withdraw and become more sensitive to what was going on around her.

The door bell rung and Hotaru quickly rushed to get it, considering Matthew had the baby. She was horror stricken when she found that it was Aito. He pushed his way inside Hotaru's house, shoving her out of the way.

"Where's my daughter?"

Hikaru heard her father's voice and quickly ran out of the kitchen, toward the backdoor. Ginny remained sitting at the table, playing with her cereal.

"You can't have her," Hotaru said.

Matthew set Kaemon down in his bassinet and then went to help his wife, "You better leave from my house right now. You are trespassing."

"You have my daughter." Aito said bitterly. "It wouldn't be hard to tell the police you kidnapped her."

"Michiru wouldn't let that happen," Hotaru said.

"Michiru isn't here, now is she? And she'll do what I say," Aito said. "Now give me my daughter. Hikaru!"

Hotaru went to grab him to keep him from going any further in to the house, but he turned around and punched Hotaru in the stomach. Matthew was quickly by Hotaru's side making sure she was okay, Aito, smirking, walked away.

"I wish I could transform, but our powers have been dormant for some time," Hotaru gripped getting up.

In the kitchen they heard their daughter scream. Matthew flew into the kitchen, but Aito had already left. Ginny was in a fit of tears. Matthew took his daughter and held her close to him.

"Shh… it's going to be okay, I promise." Matthew soothed the four-year-old. "Where'd he go?"

Ginny sniffled, "He went outside."

Matthew dropped Ginny off in Hotaru's arms and went out into their open backyard. Aito was scanning the perimeters for Hikaru. "She's not here."

"Where is she?" Aito asked outraged.

"Knowing her, she's probably miles away right now, Aito." Matthew replied.

Aito shook his head irritated, "Well, I'm not going to go looking for the little brat. If she wants to run away from home then she'll have to learn the consequences. I hope she finds something to eat."

Aito walked around the house, back to the driveway where his car was sitting. He looked down the streets, but didn't see any sign of Hikaru. Cursing bitterly, he got back in his car and drove toward home.

Matthew, relieved, wrapped his arms around his daughter and wife, secretly thanking God that they were alright. "I should probably go and find Hikaru before Aito calls the police."

Before Matthew could get out the door the phone rung. Hotaru quickly answered it. It was Minako.

"Hey, Hikaru says she was staying with you guys and begged me not to call her house," Minako explained.

"You didn't, did you?" Hotaru asked fear rising up in her.

"No, I didn't…" Minako replied slightly confused. "What's going on?"

"Do us a favor and keep Hikaru over at your house for a few days. I don't think Aito will come looking for her there." Hotaru commanded, not really giving Minako an explanation.

"Aito's back?"

"Yes."

Minako gulped, "Okay. I'll see what I can do." She hung up the phone, just as the doorbell sounded through the house. Taylor quickly ran over and answered the door. Causing Minako to nearly lose her wits.

She was greatly relieved to see that it was only Makoto and her two kids. Makoto saw the worried look etched out on Minako's face and asked what was going on. Hikaru ran over toward the door and looked out it to make sure no one else was coming. Relieved she shut the door and locked it.

"Aito was over at Hotaru's house looking for Hikaru and I guess she slipped out the backdoor and came over here." Minako quickly explained.

There was a knock on the door, Makoto quickly answered it just in case it was Aito. Only it was much worse, it was a police officers. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"I'm looking for a five-year-old girl, Hikaru Kaiou. I've been told you are a friend of the families." He explained. First look at both the woman standing before him told him they were hiding something. "Alright, just hand over the girl and I won't have to make over any arrests."

Minako shaking, took the little girl that was hiding behind her and the police officer took her, kicking and screaming into his arms. "Is this really necessary?" Minako asked.

"I'm afraid so." The officer said. "Unless you want to go to jail for kidnapping?"

Minako shook her head, looking at the ground sadly. The officer was gone in a matter of seconds.

"She'll hate me forever." Minako said.

"You didn't have a choice." Makoto pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if I had a choice or not. I didn't protect her and that's _all_ she'll remember." Minako shot out.

"Mommy, I don't understand," Lilac spoke up.

Makoto bent down and picked up her daughter, "And you will never _have_ to understand. Now why don't you go run upstairs and play."

"Taylor, take them up to your room."

"Why do you guys always send us out when you're about to talk about something good?" Taylor asked. "Can't I stay and listen?"

Makoto and Minako both shook their heads no. Taylor, pouting, took the two children up to her room. She badly wanted to listen to what they were going to say. She had sometimes heard them talking about things that had happened centuries ago. Something about a Queen. And some girl named Usagi. It all sounded interesting to Taylor. Her most favorite part was about the Yoma's that they'd sometimes laugh about and sometimes shudders would be sent down their backs.

Taylor had gathered this, a Yoma was a bad person, that they sometimes had to fight. She slightly thought they were bluffing about the powers part. No one had powers, that was just silly daydreaming. Wishing you could protect other people and be something greater.

Minako sighed heavily, "I think we made a mistake by trying to live normal lives."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"We should've went and lived with the Queen. We shouldn't have tried it this way." Minako pouted. "Usagi was my best friend anyway, why did I choose to stay outside the Palace walls?"

"Love." Makoto reminded her. "And you and Hiro wanted to raise your children outside the Palace walls. You wanted them to grow up normally."

"Having a pop-star is no where near normal," Minako said, breaking off into a chuckle.

"True." Makoto nodded, seeing where she was coming from. "But she gets to try something different. And the opportunity is still there. Neo-Queen Serenity would open you back with open arms."

Minako's eyes saddened, "I know she would and as sad as this sounds she'll barely know us. She wasn't invited to any of our weddings. She doesn't know who we married. She doesn't know how much our lives have changed. She doesn't know anything about our children and… if we could all go back, all of us… it would only break her heart to hear some of the things some families have gone through."

Makoto felt chill bumps rise all over her body, "Yeah, she doesn't know about the death of Haruka's husband and the pitiful choices she had made. And Michi and her children are probably going through Hell right now."

"I think it was a mistake for us to try and have normal lives. There's nothing normal about any of it. Only you and Hotaru are living the most normal lives. Of course, with Hotaru being Haruka and Michiru's daughter she's thrown into the middle of their problems."

"And Setsuna. Setsuna helped raise her too." Makoto reminded her. "Nobody knows where she is."

"One could only guess she went back to her post. Unfortunately, it never remains in the same place. So it'd be hard to find her."

"And if she didn't go back to her post…" Makoto asked.

"Well, then I don't know." Minako grumbled. "Kaemon's appearance is still a mystery."

Makoto nodded in agreement, "I guess we'll never really know everything. Our powers are dormant and there is no Yoma's or any evil forces coming."

"I have noticed this strange cat following me though. And it's not Artemis."

Makoto's eyes widened, "I wasn't going to say anything, but I've noticed a cat following me as well. I try my hardest to ignore it. Luckily, none of the kids have seen it."

"Maybe it's just coincidence. I don't want Taylor and my unborn child facing any enemies." Minako sighed. "I don't want them to go through the same thing as we did."

Makoto agreed. Taylor, Lilac, and Isamu were each listening intently.

**Authors Note**: I ended it a bit different here. Yes, I've brought Aito back into the picture. You'll just have to wait and see how it unfolds. Also, I'm looking for someone who can draw. I can't draw, nor do I have any programs to practice drawing on. So if anyone is interested in drawing my Chibi Scouts please PM me.


	13. Autumn Blues

_Please check out my other stories that I have posted. Keep in mind they're One Shots._

**Chapter Thirteen**: Autumn Blues.

Aito was up bright and early the next morning. He went straight into Hikaru's room to wake her up. There was much they could be doing instead of sleeping. The sun was barely rising, as he entered Hikaru's room to find her not there. Anger rose up inside of him. He went to his son's room to find both of his children cuddled up together. He snatched Hikaru up by her arm, not giving her anytime to wake up and started yelling at her.

"You are not supposed to be in your brothers bed." Aito hollered. Tears weld up in Hikaru's eyes, she couldn't figure out if she was in a nightmare or not.

Kaimu woke up from all the yelling and saw that his dad was holding onto Hikaru's arm pretty tightly. He slowly moved up to the sitting position, "Leave her alone." he said, trying to sound brave, but instead sounded more coward like.

Michiru came into the bedroom, dressed in her pajama's. "It's six thirty in the morning what are you doing?"

"The kids need to get up. And I caught Hikaru in Kaimu's bed."

"So." Michiru said, shrugging her shoulders.

"She's five-years-old she needs to sleep in her own bedroom," Aito lectured.

"Why are you acting like this?" Michiru asked. "Can't you just be kind to them? They don't deserve any of this."

"I don't deserve any of this either." Aito snapped. "I was perfectly content living by myself without any daily worries. I was for once free. Free from the tiring job of being a father. Free from being with you."

"You want to make it final? Let's get a divorce." Michiru said, sternly. "I'm tired of you screaming at the children. You can treat me like dirt all you want, but I will not stand here and watch you do this to the children."

Aito walked over to his wife, gripping his hands tightly on her shoulders. He pushed her back to their bedroom and shut the door. Pushing her onto the bed, he started to undress her, "I think you owe me something."

"I owe you nothing, Aito." Michiru said, kicking Aito off of her. Aito brought his knee up to her stomach, and Michiru froze in an instant terror. Aito pushed her back down and managed to get her clothes off.

Michiru screamed, "I'm pregnant!"

Aito slapped her and stood up, "You're what?"

"Pregnant you bastard."

"What the heck is wrong with you? I leave for a few days and you go off and get pregnant? You slut!" Aito begins packing his things. "Don't expect me to come back and most certainly don't expect child support."

"It's your child."

"Go to Hell." Aito said, picking up a suitcase, he begin pilling his laundry into a suitcase. Michiru got up and left, after getting redressed. Aito took a picture off his nightstand of his two children, he whispered, "I'm sorry." and kissed both of them. He placed the picture into his bag and zipped it up.

--

It had been approximately three weeks, before Michiru decided to get out of her house. Aito had vanished, and this time Michiru wasn't going to make any attempts to call him back. She had talked to her children about the divorce, and they were both okay with having their dad out of their lives.

Michiru was just about to enter Hikaru's room when she heard the two of them talking. There was a crack wide enough for her to peek in to see what they were doing. Hikaru was brushing her dolls hair, and Kaimu, by the looks of it was building a castle.

"Mommy's sad." Kaimu said, placing a green block on top of a blue one. "I think she's sad because daddy has to leave."

"I shoulda been a better kid." Hikaru replied sadly. Kaimu stood up, knocking over half of his castle, ignoring it he walked over to Hikaru's bed and climbed up on it. He put his arm around her shoulder and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yous the bestest kid. And the bestest sister."

Hikaru smiled and kissed her brother on his cheek, "And you're the bestest little brother."

Michiru breathed in, her chest rising, she was half relieved that their conversation had ended well, but was still concerned. She breathed out. Knocking on Hikaru's door and entering it the same time. "Would you guys like to go out for a little while?"

Kaimu and Hikaru nodded. Kaimu seemed to realize that his castle had fallen over, he looked up at his mother with sad, puppy-dog-eyes, "Mommy, can we buy some more blocks? And can you help me build my castle biggerer?"

"Of course," Michiru said, taking her son's hand and leading him into his bedroom to help him get changed into some clothes. Hikaru helped herself to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of brown shorts, and a pink shirt to go with it. She pulled her shirt over her head, and then wiggled into her shorts. She buttoned and zipped them. Michiru came back in and attempted to help her, but she protested saying she could do it by herself. Michiru and Kaimu sat on her bed and waited for her to finish getting ready. She put on her brown sandals, combed out her hair and then placed her pink-polka-dotted hat over her blue hair. She went into her closet, throwing a few things out to get to her jacket. It was a light weight jacked, and went with the outfit well. At last, she was ready to go as she grabbed the sock puppet off her dresser and placed it on her hand. Michiru didn't ask any questions, she didn't understand why she liked a _sock_ that much.

As soon as Michiru opened the door, the fresh autumn air hit her nose. She breathed it in; taking her back to the times when it was just her, Haruka, Setsuna, and little Hotaru. Sometimes she wished it could still be like that, but somehow have the same small children she had now. Michiru felt guilt hit her stomach; she hadn't told the kids yet.

"Hikaru and Kaimu, mommy has something very important to tell you." She said, stopping them before they continued on with their walk. Hikaru and Kaimu's attention went straight to their mother. "I'm going to have another baby."

"Why?" Kaimu asked, confused.

"Well…" Michiru didn't know how to answer this question. She didn't want to tell him it was an accident because then that'd make him think he was an accident. She couldn't tell him she wanted another baby because that wasn't the truth. She half-hoped that he would be accepting to this. She glanced over at Hikaru, seeing that she had lost interests in this topic. She was chasing after a butterfly.

"Because it just happened. I can't really explain why." Michiru concluded.

"Soo…this means I'm going to have to move out?" Kaimu asked.

Michiru gave her son a funny look, "No. We'll just have to make more room."

"Oh." Kaimu responded and stepped of the stairs. Michiru followed him, taking Hikaru's hand, the three of them walked down the sidewalk. "Is the baby a boy?"

Michiru blinked, "I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I haven't went to the doctors yet…"

Hikaru looked up at her mother, "Why do we need another boy? We already have one."

Michiru stared down at her daughter in disbelief; she hadn't heard a word about the new baby. She had only made herself seem interested. "I'm having another baby, Hikaru."

"Oh. Why would you do that?" Hikaru asked.

Michiru rolled her eyes and explained again, "It just happened, there is no explanation."

"Okay." Hikaru said, jumping off the sidewalk and back on. Michiru yanked her up by her arm.

"Please don't do that. Cars tend to have a habit to speed through here." Michiru reminded her.

"Sorry mommy."

She was trying to contain herself from jumping off the sidewalk again. Michiru decided she needed to act fast before Hikaru got herself hurt. She was becoming extremely antsy.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Kaimu begin to whine.

"Okay." Michiru replied, thinking about where they could eat. She didn't want to go to Makoto's kitchen, she loved her friend dearly, but she needed something different and so did the kids. A grin appeared on her face when she thought of the perfect place. It was a little bit further in town, but it was the _perfect_ place for children. They served pizza, and had tubes going all over the place for the children to play in. They had a games, and plenty to do.

Michiru decided she didn't want to walk on feet all the way to Fina's Kid's Palace. Not to mention, Hikaru had a bad habit of getting distracted easily and Kaimu was already whiny. She stopped by Hotaru's house to see if maybe she wanted to take Ginny up to the Kids Palace.

She knocked on the door, quickly receiving a reply from Hotaru. She opened the door almost immediately, with baby Kaemon in her arms. He was about six months, considering he had arrived in March and it was now September, dawning on Kaimu's birthday, which was in October.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to come to Kids Palace with me?" Michiru asked, hoping she'd say yes. Hotaru nodded, seeming relieved to be asked to go out of the house.

"Let me gather up Kaemon's diaper bag."

The car ride their Michiru explained what was going on with her and the kids, Hotaru suggested maybe moving in, permanently, with either her or Haruka, at least. Hotaru had pointed out that eventually, unless she gets a job, that she'll lose her house. Michiru sighed, knowing that there was some truth in that. Michiru's old dreams, playing the violin or painting wasn't exactly something she _could_ do right now. That creative spark just wasn't there.

Once they arrived at Fina's Kids Palace, the kids were lost in a maze of tubes. Every once in a while they'd come down to the table to grab a bite of the pizza. Kaimu rushed to the table, panting hard. He took his juice cup, sucking it dry.

"Mommy! Did you see me? Did you see me?" Kaimu asked, jumping with excitement.

Michiru nodded, although she hadn't a clue what she was supposed to be seeing. Kaimu grinned and ran off to go play. Michiru true smile appeared across her lips; she for once felt happy. Even if it was because her children were utterly happy being lost in a maze of tubes.

**Authors Note:** Kaimu should actually be three in this story, his birthday is October 4th. I didn't realize this when I started the story because I hadn't figured out everyone's birthday. Kaemon and Kira's birthday's are in March, approximately a week apart. The unborn baby that Michiru is carrying will be born in January at some time. Haruka's daughters birthdays are as followed; Morgan; May 13th. Hana; December 31st. I'll have updated profiles in my Profile in this up coming week.


	14. Happy Birthday Kaimu

Chapter Fourteen: Happy Birthday Kaimu

Kaimu Kaiou walked into his mother's bedroom, with his arms crossed and pouting. Michiru desperately wanted to pull the covers up over her head and sleep for the remainder of the week, but today- today was her son's birthday, and as much as she wanted to forget about it because she wasn't feelingwell, she had to celebrate his birthday. A five-year-old would not understand that. She threw the covers off and forced herself to get up out of bed.

"Go wake up your sister," Michiru mumbled.

Kaimu stomped his foot, turning around he gave a, "Humph," and walked off. He opened his big sister's door and went in, climbing up on her bed. He shook her violently. Hikaru shot up and pushed Kaimu off the bed. Kaimu ran out of her bedroom crying.

Hikaru shook her head irritably, and crawled back under her covers, wrapping herself into a tiny ball and falling back asleep. After Michiru got her son to calm down and into some warm clothes, she went downstairs to call Hotaru. As soon as she went to grab the phone, the doorbell rung. Mumbling some incoherent words under her breath she went to answer it.

Haruka was holding her daughter, Hana, in her arms. Her choppy haircut was finally growing back out, just how Haruka wanted it. Haruka set Hana down on the ground and gave her a little pat on the butt, "Go find Kaimu and wish him a happy birthday."

Hana dashed off to go find Kaimu, while Morgan just stood there; hoping Haruka and Michiru wouldn't notice her standing there and that she'd be able to listen to something interesting, but unfortunately they noticed and Haruka sent her on her way. Morgan scowled, what was so important that she had to leave the room? What was _grown up _talk anyway?

Haruka and Michiru, seconds later, heard "Happy Birthday" being shouted out throughout the house. Michiru smiled, shaking her head,

"Kids. You've got to love them."

"What else would you do with them?" Haruka said sarcastically. "So how does it feel to have _two_ five year olds for two months?"

"Strange, but after it being this way for the past almost six years, I'm pretty used to it." Michiru smiled. She thought back to the day when she had brought Hikaru back to Aito and hers one bedroom apartment. He had packed his belongings and was about to leave, but as he turned around and got a good look at Michiru and the baby his heart fell; he couldn't leave Michiru alone with a baby. That was why he had stayed, the reason was Hikaru. He couldn't find it in his heart, at the time, to just abandon a new mother and a newborn.

Haruka cupped her hands around Michiru's stomach and started talking to it, "How's my new niece, daughter, nephew or son doing?" Haruka looked up at Michiru with begging eyes, "Tell me it's a boy."

Michiru laughed and shook her head, "I don't know. What's with your fascination of wanting a boy in the first place? You have Hana, she's tomboyish enough and gets into so much trouble."

Haruka shrugged, "It's honestly a joke. It's been a joke ever since Hana was born, considering she _was_ a boy and then something totally went wrong."

"You had a girl?" Michiru couldn't help but laugh at Haruka's twisted expression. "It's okay." Michiru said, and was about to go check on the children when Haruka stopped her and kissed her passionately. Michiru was shocked, but didn't pull away.

"Ewwwwwwwwww! Gross!"

The two immediately pulled back and looked out the front door to see that Makoto and her family had arrived. Makoto didn't look exactly _thrilled_ about the kiss, and Isamu had buried his head in his mother's shirt; he was still gagging. Lilac just stared up at Michiru and Haruka, confused.

"Come on, Lilac. We need to go find Kaimu and wish him happy birthday." Isamu took Lilac's small hand and led her away from the scene.

"I'm sorry." Michiru apologized. "I didn't see them there. I shouldn't have left the door open. It's all-"

"Michiru, you don't have to explain. It's okay." Makoto said with a calm smile.

The children, for the second time broke out in song, only this time it was a lot louder with two extra mouths. When they were finished they heard Hikaru Kaiou scream, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? STOP YELLING! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" She slammed her bedroom door, rattling some of the pictures throughout the house.

"I think she won." Haruka said, laughing.

"Yes. I believe she did." Makoto laughed as well. Michiru just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had to admit, she agreed with Hikaru on this one. She, too, had been trying to sleep when Kaimu came in grumpily.

"I'm really glad I didn't have my children so close in age." Makoto said. "They're pretty close an age, but I wasn't pregnant with Lilac right after I had Isamu. I couldn't even imagine."

"Truthfully, I couldn't imagine it either. I went from having once child, to now I'm going to have three." Michiru sighed. "We should go into the living room."

The other two woman nodded. Haruka shut the door, and followed the other two woman into the living room. Haruka decided it was best that she sat away from Michiru afraid that she'd make the mistake of kissing her again. She had been relieved though that Michiru hadn't pulled away, considering she knew her and Aito weren't divorced quite yet. He had been paying for her bills for the past few months, but said by the first of the year he would no longer be her support. Haruka believed that even though Aito didn't like the situation he had been forced into when they had been reawaken, that he still in some twisted way actually cared for Michiru. If he hadn't, he would've left her a long time ago. A very long time ago. Curse or no curse.

"Have you decided what you're doing for Kaimu's birthday party?" Makoto asked.

"Actually, I was planning on just having a day with him to myself. I was going to call Hotaru to see if she'd watch Hikaru." Michiru explained. "I'll give him a proper birthday party next Saturday. Today I'm just not up for it."

Makoto nodded, "I could take Hikaru for you."

Michiru shook her head, "She's only ever been to Hotaru's house. She trust's her the most."

"Would she go over to Haruka's house at least? Then you wouldn't have to make the extra effort of calling Hotaru."

Michiru chuckled, "Hotaru knows how to handle Hikaru most and I don't think right now would be a good time to give Hikaru to Haruka. They'd beat each other up."

Haruka winced, "I could take on a five-year-old. No problem!"

"Not this five-year-old, she's cranky this morning and extremely moody." Michiru explained.

Haruka sank back into the chair, "Yeah, you're right."

"Aito would only ever let me take Hikaru over to Hotaru's house to stay the night, when it was needed. She stayed over at her house for a good month before Aito went and took her back." Michiru explained. "The two share a better bond and Hotaru is quick to get to Hikaru's needs, whereas, Haruka wouldn't. Nothing against you."

"I understand, the squirt grew more closer to Hotaru. I think I could drop Hana off at the doorsteps of a strangers house and she'd be perfectly fine. Morgan on the other hand, she's a homebody." Haruka said, picturing herself leaving Hana at the next door neighbors house. She was a fairly old woman, and Hana did _not_ get along with her. She had to replant her garden several times after destroying it and had to help pay for a hospital bill when she broke the poor woman's toe by stomping on it. Haruka had to admit, Hana was a handful. Michiru was lucky to have two well behaved children.

Hikaru stomped down the stairs and came into the living room, not realizing the other two woman sitting in the other chairs, she complained to her mother, "The other kids won't be quiet! I'm trying to sleep and they keep screaming and singing and being annoying!" Hikaru said, tears streaming down her face in frustration.

"Aw, sweetie, it's your brother's birthday. Their just trying to have fun. Why don't you go play with them?" Michiru asked, taking her daughter onto her lap.

"Because I don't want to and I don't care that it's his birthday!" Hikaru griped. "I just want them to leave me alone!" She caught a glimpse of Makoto sitting diagonal from her. She buried her face in her mother's shirt, crying.

"Shh…" Michiru rubbed Hikaru's back trying to get her to calm down. "Why don't I call Hotaru and see if she'll watch you. Would you like that?"

"Mhmm." She sniffed. She had her hands entangled in her mother's hair. Michiru got up and sat Hikaru on the couch saying "Gomen," to the others and she went into the kitchen and got a hold of Hotaru. Hotaru had quickly agreed and even said she'd be over to pick up Hikaru.

"Come'on, sweetie, we need to go get your bag packed." Michiru explained, taking her child's small hand.

"Wait, why don't I help her? And you can get Kaimu ready for his big day?" Makoto suggested.

"Alright," Michiru agreed. "Makoto's going to help you, is that alright and then Hotaru will be over to pick you up."

Hikaru frowned, but took Makoto's hand. The two of them walked away, leaving Michiru and Haruka alone. Michiru had watched Hikaru and Makoto walked up the stairs, and even though she could no longer see them she still stared over in that direction. Haruka stood up and wrapped her arm around Michiru's shoulder.

"She'll be okay." Haruka explained. "I never noticed how clingy Hikaru could be. I guess when she's with the other kids it's hard to notice."

"At least I can get her to go to Hotaru's house, Kaimu is quite attached too." Michiru sighed. Michiru brought herself out of Haruka's reach, turning to her with a heartbreaking facial expression and said, "We can't do this."

Haruka frowned, being brought back to that day when Michiru had saved her from falling off that cliff in the Kara-Kum desert. Haruka had been riding her motorcycle and saw the ending of the cliff, she tried to stop her bike, but it went over along with her. Miraculously, the blue-haired-girl had been there and pulled her up. That was the day that Haruka had regained all her memories, and had been the day Michiru crushed Haruka's heart.

Although, she later found out the truth and knew that no matter what, Michiru would _always_ have a place for her in her heart. Haruka prayed for the day when she could be _apart_ of her heart, rather than a place in her heart. Haruka decided to shake it off, realizing that Michiru was still going through a difficult time.

"You need to move out of this house, Michi. You don't have to move in with me, but at least move to Hotaru's house. She has extra room and she's always pleased to have you."

"I don't know. I know I can't live like this forever, but it's hard to get back up on my feet again and keep my children going. It's impossible for _one_ person to do all this." Michiru sighed and looked down at her blooming stomach, "It doesn't help that I'm going to have my third child and my husband isn't here."

"Michi, neither of you wanted to be married in the first place." Haruka explained.

Michiru gave a small laugh, "It was a lie the entire time. The curse. Everything. Oh, I could've killed Aito's mother for making up such a stupid lie." Michiru came toward Haruka and collapsed into her chest, crying softly.

"It was harsh, I agree, but we can't go back and fix the past. If we did that, Hikaru and Kaimu wouldn't be here."

"I still wish he had been a deadbeat dad and just left me when he was supposed to." Michiru said, through her sobs. "But you're right, I wouldn't have my children and now I can't imagine life without them."

"Weird, how we can be in horrible situations and something good come out of it." Haruka hugged Michiru comfortingly. She wanted to make her little blue feel better, but she knew it would take years to fix the damage Aito had caused her. She decided to take this moment for while it lasted. It ended pretty quickly, to Haruka's dismay when Hotaru pulled up and it was then decided that Michiru take her son out for his birthday. Everyone went their own separate ways.

"Mommy. Why is your tummy getting big? Are you eating too much?" Kaimu asked, as they walked up to the play list at the movie theatre.

Michiru laughed, "No, I'm having a baby, remember?"

Kaimu placed his finger on his lips, thinking hard about when his mother had told him she was going to have a baby, "Ohh.. Okay."

"Do they have the Lion King here?" Kaimu asked.

"Nope they don't. They have Madagascar with the funny dancing lion."

Kaimu's eyes lit up, "Really? I wanna see that one." He started dancing around Michiru.

"Cute boy you've got there." the woman behind the counter laughed. Kaimu ran behind his mother, self-consciously. Michiru nodded in agreement, and told her what movie she wanted to see. The lady handed the tickets to her and they went inside the movies.

Kaimu was grinning from ear to ear when Michiru bought him some popcorn and candy to go along with the movie, "Mommy, I'm glad Hikaru's not here. She'd eat all my candy."

"She likes candy, doesn't she?" Michiru said, making small talk to her son. She had a bunch of other things on her mind. Like that kiss, and Isamu's reaction.

Kaimu frowned as he looked at the candy, "Maybe I should save her one? She likes squishy worms."

"You can save her one, if you'd like." Michiru replied.

Kaimu handed one of the worms to Michiru, and asked her to put it in her pocket. Michiru did as she was asked, and they went into the movie theatre to watch the movie. Kaimu was greatly amused through the entire movie, he kept bursting into random intervals of laughter. Michiru was half-glad that the theatre was empty.

**Authors Note**: I figured out when the children would have to have their birthdays in order for their ages to work out well. Hikaru and Kaimu are currently _both_ five. Hikaru's birthday is in December, making her be six-years-old. It does work, it just took me a headache to figure it all out. I'd assume this story would need some editing eventually. I probably won't start editing until March. I'm also working on another story about Haruka and Michiru before they had children. It ties in with this story. It won't be posted until after this one is finished. I've been speeding up the time in this story. It started off in March it is now October. Next we will be flying into December, and the story will be coming to an end. I'm going to try and wrap it up in three chapters instead of nine.


	15. A Stranger Comes to Visit!

Chapter Fifteen: A Stranger Comes to Visit

By Thanksgiving day, Michiru had all her things put away in storage and was living at Hotaru's house for the time being. She had contemplated some time about her and Haruka's past and wondered how it would effect her children and Haruka's children. It may have been different if they had grown up seeing that stuff, but they hadn't and their eyes were still innocent.

Makoto had fixed up a wonderful thanksgiving dinner; everyone had been surrounding around the huge oak table in Makoto's dinning room, and for once Michiru had felt some sort of peace inside of her. Of course, it didn't last long, with her daughter's sixth birthday coming up rapidly. Michiru was pleased though that the children were at ease with all that was going on around them. Kaimu however, did spend a lot of time attached to his mother's side. Hotaru had offered up her spare bedroom to Michiru. Kaimu slept in their with his mother; while Hikaru was perfectly fine with sharing her bed with Ginny. It helped that Ginny wasn't possessive over her things, at least not with Hikaru. She did get angry and pitch a fit at times when Kaimu came into her room uninvited, but for the most part all was well.

Michiru had even been able to get a little more and enjoy herself. Haruka had started pawning her kids off to Makoto; since she had been so eager to help Michiru's family, Haruka thought she wouldn't mind looking after hers. Haruka also didn't want to put anymore on Hotaru's plate than what she had already. Kaimu was usually whiny the entire time while his mother went off. When Kaimu started to whine, it would cause baby Kaemon to pitch a fit. Hotaru had never told Michiru of some of her difficulties she had with Kaimu, it didn't bother her much. After babysitting the Ten'ou's she was quite prepared for anything.

Christmas was also on everyone's mind; Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Minako, and Makoto had all set up a date to go Christmas shopping together. They had planned on leaving the children with Hiro, Matthew, and Fumito.

Michiru scowled when she stepped outside and saw the light blue furred cat sitting in a tree watching her, stalker-like. This worried her greatly because it seemed the cat would just appear out of no where, and while it would be gone for days she had no doubt in her mind that it had been there the entire time she just hadn't seen him or her.

Hotaru walked out, with her black robe on, and a cup of hot steaming tea in her hand, she spotted the kitten and sighed, "That stupid cat is everywhere."

"Tell me about it." Michiru growled.

"You've seen it too?" Hotaru asked, and Michiru nodded. "I haven't dared to get close to it. It's all too weird. Like dejavu." Hotaru didn't want anything reoccurring again, she wanted her kids to be normal.

"I know what you mean. It's like when Luna spotted Serenity." Michiru took Hotaru's cup of tea and sipped it lightly. Hotaru gave her mama a shocked look. Michiru handed the cup of tea back and apologized.

"That's alright." Hotaru replied.

"I'm just not really wanting anything to change too drastically." Michiru sighed. "I already have a lot going on, telling the children about the past would be a difficult thing to do."

Hotaru continued to look at the cat, that only stared right back at them. Where exactly had it come from and what did it want? Hotaru was certain now that the cat wasn't here by mistake, it was here for a reason and for whatever reason it always seemed to be around.

"I can't believe Christmas is almost here." Michiru gushed. "For the first time I'll be able to get the kids what they want."

Hotaru smiled, "That must be nice. This will be Kaemon's first Christmas. I'm so excited that he gets to share it with us."

"I've thought about something, Hotaru. If Kaemon really is Setsuna's and if she ever does come back will she take Kaemon back?" Michiru asked.

Hotaru's smile quickly turned into something sad, "I don't know. If she came back now, then I guess it'd be okay. Kaemon could still get attached to his own mother, but if she waits any longer he's not going to want to go with her. Both ways are pretty sad to think about."

Michiru suddenly smiled, "She gave him to you for a reason. I don't think she'll take him away from you. Setsuna and her ways. I'm sorry to worry you like that, it was just a thought I needed to get out in the open."

"Speaking of getting things out in the open…" Hotaru said, as casually as she could, but knew her voice sounded anything but casual. "You and Haruka are talking _a lot_."

Michiru laughed, "Yeah, I guess we have. She wants us to get a house after the divorce is final."

"A house? A new one?"

Michiru nodded, "Yeah, she says her current one is too small and not her dream home. Something about needing a backyard or something to work on her projects."

"That's Haruka for you."

Michiru giggled softly. She turned and looked out past the blue cat, in a dazed state, thinking about her and Haruka sharing kids. It would be perfect for Hikaru and Kaimu, but Michiru wondered how she could put up with Morgan and Hana. They weren't exactly-_disciplined. _Trouble was both their middle names, Michiru was semi-glad that Haruka didn't have a boy, that would just add to more chaos in the Tenou household. Michiru secretly hoped they would adjust to the new situation-that is _if_ it happens.

Michiru yawned, taking a step toward the house, "I'm going to continue working on a painting, is that alright with you?"

Hotaru's violet eyes widened, "You're working on a new picture? You haven't worked on a painting in a while."

"I know." Michiru sighed sadly. "Lack of creativity. Been in a rut for a while." She opened the door and went back inside, leaving Hotaru to her own thoughts. The blue cat stared directly into Hotaru's eyes and then pranced out of the tree, moving ever so close toward her. Hotaru bent down a gazed into the kittens eyes,

"Weren't you just blue? But you're not." Hotaru pouted and then glanced back up at the tree where another cat jumped down and darted across the street. The kitten that Hotaru was looking at was black with a hint of green in it's fur.

The small kitten meowed, smiling. Hotaru went to go and pet him, but decided against it. What happened if she touched the cat? Would a strange power come from him? Hotaru continued to stare at the small kitten. He looked pretty young and extremely adorable.

"There you are!" a man growled as he walked up into Hotaru's driveway. "I'm sorry about this." He picked up the kitten. "Guardian what have I told you about leaving your home?"

The kitten meowed. Feeling awkward, the man extended his hand toward Hotaru, "I'm Isao. Sorry about all this. I really am. Crazy cat."

Hotaru giggled lightly, "It's alright, I'm Hotaru. Would you like to come in for a drink or a snack?"

Isao shook his head, "That's a generous gesture, but I think I should be heading off."

"No. No. Really, please do come in. I'm about to feed my son and daughter and the other children I have boarding in the house."

"You adopt or something?" Isao asked, curious. He found himself following Hotaru into her house.

Hotaru shook her head, "No, my-sister is staying with me for the time being. She and her kids." Hotaru couldn't say her mother because they appeared to be the same age and that would be a difficult one to explain. "Do you have any kids?"

"Yes, I have a daughter, Maru. She was upset that her kitten had run off again." Isao explained. Guardian dug his claws into Isao's arm and Isao dropped him. Hotaru was busy making tea, so she hadn't noticed. Guardian ran into the living room, searching frantically for something. When he didn't find it there, he went upstairs. He accidentally went into the room with all the children. Ginny's eyes connected with his for a moment and then she turned her attention back to her two friends. Guardian darted away from the door and down the hall further more. At last, he found what he was looking for. He leaped up on the windowsill and then jumped up and over into Kaemon's crib. At first he studied the little boy and then finally settled down next to him, purring loudly. Kaemon woke up and turned his head over toward the kitten. His dark green eyes seemed to have lightened, and the creases of his small lips went up to form a smile. He gurgled, and attacked the kitten with his hands.

Guardian leaped up, smirking. He got up on his hind legs and started walking across the mattress, making Kaemon go into a fit of giggles. "My son must be up now," Hotaru's voice drifted into Guardian's ears.

The door opened and Guardian put all four paws on the mattress. He turned around and his eyes connected with Michiru's. Her mouth hung open in pure agony, "Hotaru! You better get up here!"

Hotaru and Isao were already coming up the stairs when Michiru yelled. Hotaru peered over Michiru's shoulder, "Oh, it's just Guardian. It's Isao's daughter's kitten." She explained.

Isao was giving Guardian that look that told him you-shouldn't-be-in-there. Michiru happened to catch his glare and found it a bit strange that they had both suddenly shown up, she wondered if Isao could be trusted and why had Hotaru let him in? Had she ever met this man before? We're they friends? Where did that cat come from? Michiru's head was spinning with unanswered questions.

Guardian jumped out and walked toward Isao with his head down. Michiru had confirmed it in her head that this cat was one like Luna. She had caught a glimpse of a sign on his forehead, though she couldn't make out what it was because fur had grown on it. Michiru wondered how _this_ particular man had come in contact with a cat such as the, but he had a daughter? Nah, it couldn't be. Michiru gave a loud gusty sigh.

"Is something the matter?" Isao asked.

Michiru gave him a funny look, "Uhm, no. I'm going to go back to painting." She left from Kaemon's room and walked down the hall. _No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't have married Setsuna. He could very well just be Rei's husband or Ami's._

"He seems to like you!" Hotaru's voice interrupted Michiru's thoughts. She was a bit upset that Hotaru had just let a strange man walk into her house without knowing his history first.

"Well, I should get going." Michiru could hear Isao saying. "Oh, hello little one."

"That's my sister's daughter, Hikaru." Hotaru explained.

"Ah, well, maybe she'll see my little Maru when she starts school."

Michiru tensed up. She walked back out into the hall, pretending like she had forgotten something. Hikaru immediately clung to Michiru and they went downstairs. A few minutes later, Isao and Hotaru were walking down with Kaemon in tow.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Mrs. Hotaru." Isao said, he took one last look at Kaemon and then ordered Guardian to follow him. Hotaru walked into the living room and set Kaemon down in his playpen. She went into the kitchen and grabbed one of his bottles from the fridge, going back into the living room she plopped his bottle in his mouth and then went to go see what was bothering Michiru. They stepped away from the kitchen, but not entirely from earshot of Hikaru.

"You let a strange man waltz right in here."

"I couldn't just let him walk back to wherever he had come from without getting something to drink. You were here, so if there was any problems you could've helped." Hotaru pointed out. "I didn't give him a ride."

"No, you only exposed him to your children and mine." Michiru snapped.

Hotaru looked at her mother, hurt, "I'm a grown woman, I think I can trust my own instincts."

"I'm sorry," Michiru sighed.

They heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen, they peered over the bar and their eyes landed on Hikaru who was sucking on one of Kaemon's bottles. Michiru jumped at once and quickly snatched it out of her mouth,

"What are you doing? Those are for baby Kaemon!" Michiru scolded a bit more than she meant to. Hikaru's shoulders sunk down and she looked up at her mother with such a gloomy face. Michiru handed the bottle over to Hotaru. She bent down and picked Hikaru up taking her upstairs. She laid her down on the bed and lay next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"You and sissy were fighting." Hikaru whined.

Michiru grimaced, "Yes, but I was just worried. I'm sorry."

Hikaru turned over on her side away from her mother, "You're going to be like daddy."

Michiru felt stung by her daughter's accusations, she didn't know how to fix her thoughts so she remained silent. She went to put her hand on Hikaru's arm, but she moved away quickly, scooting closer to the edge of the bed. Michiru, feeling as if there's nothing she could do, stood up.

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready to forgive me. I'll never be like your father Hikaru. Just because grownups argue every once in a while doesn't mean they're all like your father." Michiru walked out. Michiru went back into her room, where she picked back up on her painting.


	16. Christmas is Dawning

Chapter Sixteen: Christmas is Dawning

The next morning Hikaru crept down the hall, she twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door slowly. She peeked in and saw her mother fast asleep on the small blue couch, with a purple blanket wrapped around her. Hikaru pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked into the room, where her mother was continuously painting. Hikaru glanced around, amazed to see four easels, with four unfinished pictures on them. She gasped when she noticed that they were of her and her family. She backed up, in awe and shock at the paintings.

So pretty, she thought to herself. She turned around to find one last painting; it seemed to be finished. She recognized Aito quickly, he was leaving out the door. She and her brother were off to the side, in their bedroom talking and Michiru seemed to be peeking in. Hikaru immieately went into her defensive mode,

"You were spying on us?" She screamed.

Michiru stirred around. She couldn't make out who was screaming. Opening her eyes she saw a small blurry figure before her. Her light blue hair gave her away quickly. Michiru sat up a little upset that Hikaru was in the room where she kept all her paintings. "What are you doing in here? Did I give you permission to come in here? Get out." Michiru was still upset from the previous day and was too exhausted to even keep herself cool. She had enough of the constant bickering and wasn't going to put up with her daughter's accusations anymore.

Hikaru glared at her mother and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Hotaru just happened to be stopping by and stopped when she saw Hikaru pouting. "What's going on?"

"I hate mommy." Hikaru said and disappeared into the room she shared with her brother. She climbed up to the top bunk and laid there. Hotaru peered in to find Kaimu still fast asleep and little Hikaru pouting. Her back was facing Hotaru, she shut the door softly and wandered down the hall to Michiru's second room. Hotaru had no problem giving up the spare bedrooms in her house, but the mother-daughter arguing needed to stop before it got the best of both Hikaru and Michiru.

Hotaru opened the door and Michiru snapped a glare at her, "Remember you are in my house. I love you and I thank you for letting me grow up in your house when I was young."

"I'm so sorry Hotaru. I thought you were someone else." Michiru sighed and sunk down into the couch further. Hotaru didn't say anything, she just continued to look at Michiru knowingly. Michiru gave a loud gusty sigh, "You're not here for my excuses. I can see you. You're here on the account of Hikaru."

"She's technically like my little sister. She even calls me her sister. You've all been through a lot recently, but please don't take this out on Hikaru she'll only learn to resent you more."

"I'm not taking this out on Hikaru though. She's taking it out on me." Michiru said offended.

Frowning, Hotaru said, "She's five, not fifteen. She doesn't understand and it is your job, as her mother, to explain to her what's going on. The argument me and you got into yesterday, she didn't understand. All she saw was her father's face. You mentioned your children in your argument."

Michiru's hands clenched onto the blanket, she understood where Hotaru was coming from. She and Aito probably argued about the children several times, and the kids names were probably stated. Hikaru could very well just be a very scared girl, afraid of losing everyone around her and as a coping mechanism she's lashing out. Michiru wasn't sure what was hurting worse, the fact that Hikaru lashed out against her last night, or the simple little truth that Hikaru didn't know what was going on exactly and might feel that the entire situation was her and her brother's fault.

"We have a tree to put up today, so I suspect you and Hikaru will have everything made up by then?" Hotaru asked, shutting the door. Kaemon started screaming bloody murder and Hotaru quickly went to go check on him, but before she could get to him her husband, Matthew, already had Kaemon in his arms and was rocking him back and forth.

"I think he's hungry."

Hotaru giggled, "Yes, I think so."

"Did you come through to Michiru?" Matthew asked as he handed Kaemon to Hotaru.

"I believe so. Just give her a few hours and she'll pull through. She's still struggling, the divorce hasn't gone through yet."

"Hotaru, I wanted to ask you something."

Hotaru looked at her husband, extremely interested in what he wanted to ask, "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering, if in the Summer of next year, if you'd kindly marry me again?" Matthew asked. "I want to show our little girl that we will forever be together. And our son as well, but I'm afraid we'll have to get married again to prove that to him. Considering he won't remember this one."

Hotaru gasped, "Of course! I'd gladly marry you for a second time." She wrapped an arm around her husband and hugged him tightly. Matthew, overjoyed, hugged her and his son back.

"This will be wonderful!"

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Me too, Taru." Kaimu said, coming in behind Ginny.

"I guess it's time for breakfast." Hotaru laughed.

"How about some scrambled eggs and toast for the munchkins?" Matthew asked. Ginny and Kaimu jumped up and down shouting, "Yes! Yes!"

Matthew and Hotaru walked the excited children downstairs. "Taru, why you keep fishy in tank?" Kaimu asked as they passed by the large aquarium full of exotic fish. "We're they bad?"

"No, they weren't bad. They just like rectangles." Hotaru explained.

"Oh." Kaimu said looking up at her confused.

"Don't worry about it, just help your Uncle fix some eggs." Hotaru patted the little boy on his head. Kaimu excitedly hopped all the way into the kitchen. Ginny, seeing that Kaimu was having a lot of fun, joined in with Kaimu. Her long hair bounced as she followed Kaimu into the kitchen.

Matthew turned to Hotaru with a look that read why-are-you-doing-this-to-me? Hotaru just smiled kindly and went to the fridge and took out a bottle for Kaemon. In the mornings they gave him his bottle, in the evening times they fed him very little baby food.

Later on during the day, right before dinner, Hikaru and Michiru had finally made up and were on good terms with each other. Hikaru heard the bathwater running and giggling coming from inside the bathroom. Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked in. Finding Ginny and Kaimu leaning over the tub, giggling about something that was obviously in there. As, Hikaru grew closer she could see bubbles starting to reach the top of the tub. What was so funny about bubbles?

Ginny slipped her hand into the water and felt around for something, finally she pulled up a wiggly turtle. Hikaru flew over to Ginny's side, "Where'd you get that from?"

"I don't know." Kaimu replied as he petted the turtles head.

"The water!" Hikaru got up, her pants soaked from the water that was now overflowing from the bathtub. She quickly ran out to find someone to tell them what was going on. Hikaru tripped over one of Ginny's toys that was lying out in the hallway and took a tumble down the stairs. She let out a blood curdling scream and there was a snap in her wrist.

Michiru, Hotaru, and Matthew were by her side in a flash. Matthew, who had gotten to her first, picked her up and cradled her. He studied her wrist, that now had an abnormal bend to it and confirmed that it was broken.

"My poor baby." Michiru cried out when she saw Hikaru's hand. She took her into her arms and rubbed her back. "Your pants are all wet."

"Where're the other two?" Hotaru asked. She received her answer on queue as both children started screaming from the top of the stairs. Ginny had in her hands the turtle from her fish tank.

"Oh my." was Hotaru's only response, as she ran up the stairs and past the children to turn off the bathtub water. Matthew and Michiru had to take Hikaru to the hospital, leaving poor Hotaru to clean up the mess. To help out, Matthew decided to take Kaemon with him.

Hotaru handed him the diaper bag and pecked his cheek, "Be careful. And make sure you don't let Kaemon wander off. He's trying his hardest to walk, I don't need anymore chaos."

Matthew smiled and pushed Hotaru's dark black hair back, so he could get a better view of her face. "It'll be okay sweetie. I promise." He kissed her passionately on the lips. Michiru was silently taking in the precious scene. How did Hotaru pick someone who was just so right for her? She had good instincts. Michiru was glad that they had allowed Hotaru to marry an American man. He treated her with so much kindness. The kiss released and Matthew was backing up, with the diaper bag on his shoulder and Kaemon already buckled in his car seat. He was kicking his little feet in attempt to get out of his car seat.

"I'll bring home dinner, if it's alright with Michiru that we make one more stop after the hospital." Matthew looked at Michiru who nodded in agreement.

The two of them left together, with Kaemon and Hikaru in tow. The door shut, and Hotaru found herself staring at it, wishing she could change places with Matthew for once, but he was the best one to keep Michiru calm right now. If it had been her going, Michiru would freak out.

"Aunt 'Taru are you mad at me?" a little voice from behind her asked.

She turned around to see Kaimu and Ginny standing there. Ginny had a tear streaked face; her father had talked to her about the incident and she was greatly upset. He also had to take away one of her favorite toys for the remainder of the day. It had pained him to take away her blocks, as she rarely got in trouble. Hotaru sighed, some day's she wished she wasn't a parent; punishing them was always the hardest for her. She didn't like the sad and disappointed look in her daughter's eyes, but it was something they had to do in order to teach her what was right and what was wrong.

Michiru was too upset to give Kaimu his punishment, so Matthew had to. At first, Kaimu thought he was going to get a spanking, but Matthew explained to him that he wasn't going to and that he didn't believe in spanking a child.

"My daddy does." had been Kaimu's reply.

"Well, I'm not you're daddy. I'm Uncle Matthew."

Kaimu nodded, sadly, "You took Ginny's toys away. Is she going to get them back? I sorry I made her get in twouble."

"She'll get it back tomorrow morning, just like you will get your toys back tomorrow morning."

"You're not going to throw my toys away?" he asked, confused.

Matthew had to be a bit patient with Kaimu, as he didn't understand the grounds of being punished. He thought his toy was going to be gone forever. After some careful explaining as to what was going to happen Matthew finally was able to take away one of his toys. Considering the circumstances he didn't take away one of his most favorite toys, he didn't want to upset the boy too much when it was just supposed to be a simple learning experience.

"No, Aunt 'Taru is not upset with either one of you, but we do have a big mess to clean up in the bathroom. And I guess tomorrow we can go buy some more fish." Hotaru explained to the two children.

They both nodded solemnly and upstairs they went where they spent at least two good hours soaping up the water with towels. Hotaru was almost certain that this was worse than having their toys taken away. They actually had to do manual labor and neither of them were liking it. At last, when it was dry, she was able to start on the laundry while Ginny and Kaimu collapsed on the couch.

When the other four came back, Hikaru seemed to be in a much better mood. She was in the living room showing her brother and cousin her cast, while Michiru and Matthew were getting the dinner all situated. After all the hard work Kaimu and Ginny had done, after dinner they received their toys back after a small lecture of never getting into the fish tank again.

"Sissy! Can you write on my cast?" Hikaru asked right after dinner was finished.

"Sure." Hotaru replied, and got a marker out from one of the drawers. She signed her name onto the cast and Hikaru leaped with joy. "I guess she likes it that people can now write on her arm?"

Michiru laughed, "Yeah, she was really upset the nurse was putting this huge cast on her arm. She asked her how she was supposed to play. She explained she could, she'd just have to use her other hand more. Then she signed her cast. And Hikaru's eyes brightened up when she saw this."

"Kids. They always seem to amaze you." She looked over at her husband. "How was Kaemon?"

"Oh, well, you know. He tried to wander off, but I stayed with him the entire time." he explained.

Hotaru nodded, uneasily. She decided not to question it any further, as seeing her son was home and very much alive. "Tomorrow we go Christmas shopping. You and the other fathers are meeting up to keep an eye on the children."

"Right. Yes, well, everything will be fine." Matthew replied.

Hotaru bit her tongue, she wasn't sure if she liked the sound of this. A bunch of guys with a lot of little rambunctious children running around. She really hoped that everything would be just fine. She crossed her fingers behind her back, praying silently that the children would be just fine.

Michiru chuckled lightly, she could tell exactly what her daughter was thinking. Matthew glared at the two woman and began clearing the dishes off the table and moving them over to the sink.

Authors Note: The reason why Hikaru calls Hotaru her sissy, and Kaimu does not is because when Hikaru was about four-years-old she noticed that Hotaru always called her mother, "Mom." She asked why, and Michiru explained that she and Haruka had adopted her when she was just a baby. She didn't want to add in Setsuna or the fact that Hotaru had rapidly grown, because it would just confuse her.

So since then, Hikaru has always seen Hotaru as her older sister, but she still sees Ginny as her cousin.


	17. Outnumbered

**Chapter Seventeen- **Outnumbered

Ginny was awake bright and early the following morning. She climbed out of her bed and quickly dashed down the hall to Michiru's bedroom. She went up beside the sleeping woman, watching her breath softly. Ginny noticed that she had streaks running down her face, from crying herself to sleep. Ginny hated to see people hurting. She went around to the other side of the full size bed, and climbed up. She snuggled next to Michiru.

"I wish I could make you stop hurting," Ginny said out loud, shutting her eyes, but not sleeping.

Michiru's eyes popped open when she heard the little voice. She could feel Ginny snuggled next to her; shutting her eyes, Michiru smiled to herself.

This little girl has such a huge heart, She thought to herself. This hadn't been Ginny's first time being in Michiru's bedroom. Every few days the little girl would come in and fall asleep next to Michiru, as if in her little mind she was helping her out. Michiru slowly drifted off back to sleep.

A few later, Hotaru and Matthew peeked into Michiru's room to find everyone, but Kaemon, sleeping in Michiru's bed. Michiru had scooted more towards the middle so that Kaimu could also be next to her. Hikaru had made her pallet on Michiru's growing stomach. Ginny was still cuddled up next to Michiru.

Hana and Morgan bombarded through the married couple and onto the huge bed. Hotaru and Matthew turned around to see Haruka standing there bright red.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay." Hotaru said reluctantly. The, once, peaceful children were up and out of the bed with a matter of seconds. Haruka looked at Hotaru with begging eyes to let she and Michiru be alone.

Finally, Hotaru and Matthew left and Haruka went in shutting the door, "She's probably going to try and make her move in with her."

"And how do you think that will end?" Matthew asked.

"More than likely it's a no." Hotaru replied. "She puts Kaimu and Hikaru first."

Matthew nodded, "So about today. It's me, Fumito, and Hiro?"

Hotaru nodded.

"Dang! I wish Daichi was still around." Matthew reminisced. It had always been Daichi that had organized what they would be doing and was the one that kept the kids under control. Of course, they would be two short this year. Daichi and Aito. Aito they could live without.

The time they had spent together in the past, as a full group of guys, were the only times that Aito would let himself be seen without Michiru. Daichi had intimidated Aito, which forced Aito to be on his very best behavior. For the most part though, Aito was happy. Daichi was huge on jokes, but knew when to be serious.

"Anyway," Hotaru said, purposely breaking into Matthews thoughts. Matthew glanced at his wife.

"RAWR!" Morgan and Hana screamed toward the other three children. Each of them screamed and ran off in the opposite direction.

"No broken bones!" Matthew yelled.

"Please." Hotaru said exasperated.

The children ran downstairs screaming and bumping into things. Hotaru and Matthew's eye connected briefly, before Hotaru rested her head on his chest.

"Arrr! Matey" Morgan screamed leaning over the couch playfully glaring at Ginny and Kaimu. "Gimmie all your candies! Or I'll take your pets!"

Kaimu glanced at the fish tank, "Uhm, bad idea and I donts got any candy."

"Sorry Pirate Morgan." Ginny shrugged. "You can have my stuffed Kittens. Mommy don't let me have candy."

"What?" Hana shrieked, as if the world had just ended. She glanced up at her older sister who was just as shocked.

"No candy?" Morgan gasped. "Forget stuffed Kittens, attack the grownups!"

Hana and Morgan darted up the stairs and were all ready to attack the Tomoe's, they were no where to be found. Both Hana and Morgan looked at each other puzzled. They saw a door crack open slowly, both grinning, decided to go check it out. As soon as the approached it, something tapped Morgan on the shoulder. She let out a blood curdling scream. The two sisters were distracted by their Uncle Matthew, Morgan was more outraged than anything else that they didn't see Hotaru open the door. She bent down eyelevel with the two children, waiting for them to look in front of them again.

"That was not funny, Uncle Matthew!" Morgan said, defensively. Hana was now giggling at her sister's scare. Morgan shot Hana a glare, catching something out of the corner of her eye, she turned to face Hotaru letting out another blood curdling scream. Hana jumped back when she saw her Aunt standing there, her eyes were huge from shock.

Hotaru and Matthew were doubled over with laughter. Michiru and Haruka walked out of the other bedroom curious as to what all the commotion was about. Haruka quickly gathered, by Hana and Morgan's expressions that they had been out witted with whatever they were doing and by the sounds of Morgan's screams she had been frightened. Morgan saw her mother and quickly ran over to her, almost in tears. Haruka kneeled down and took Morgan into her arms.

"We're sorry." both Hotaru and Matthew said still snickering.

Haruka rolled her eyes playfully, mouthing, "Don't worry about it."

"Morgan's a scaredy-cat! Morgan's a scaredy-cat!" Hana chanted, jumping up and down.

Kaemon started screaming from inside his room and Hana jolted down the stairs, causing Morgan to laugh. She looked up at Haruka's green eyes, smiling, "Babies still scare her."

Hotaru and Matthew became quiet when Morgan said that. "Excuse me, Haruka, but how can a seven-year-old be afraid of babies?"

Haruka laughed, getting up, "It's their screams that get to her. Daycare didn't work for her because of this reason."

"I see." Matthew replied, as Hotaru slid past them and into Kaemon's room. She came back carrying a sniffling Kaemon. His eyes were damped from the tears. Everyone headed downstairs to check on the other children and to get some food in their bellies. Hotaru even extended her services to Haruka and her children, but she declined saying they had already ate. Michiru planted a kiss on each of her kids' foreheads and then went upstairs to take a shower, while they ate.

Hana and Morgan had planted themselves in front of the TV, but Hana kept coming into the kitchen pestering the other children asking when they were going to be done with eating. Haruka intervened and broke out a board game to play with her two children.

"They're slow eaters," Hana complained. "I can eat cereal in thirty-five seconds."

"No you can't." Morgan pointed out, casually.

"Contrary to popular belief, she can." Haruka said, winking at Morgan to play along. Morgan, unwillingly, nodded in agreement.

"I guess you can."

Hana stuck her tongue out, just as Kaimu and Ginny walked into the living room. "Where's that Hikaru?"

"She's still eating." Ginny replied. "She's a slow eater."

"You're telling me!" Hana said animatedly, throwing her arms up in the air she knocked them into Haruka's face.

"Hana, watch your arms." Haruka hissed.

"Oh okay." Hana folded them neatly in her lap.

---

"Hikaru, you have to eat your cereal." Hotaru said to the little girl, as she watched her pick up her spoon and drop the cereal back into the bowl. Usually, Hikaru was good with finishing her breakfast, but this morning she had barely touched any of it.

"I miss my daddy," Hikaru fussed and dropped the spoon into her bowl, splashing milk out and onto the counter and herself. Hotaru tensed up, when she saw that Michiru had just entered the kitchen when those words slipped from Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru turned around, startled to see her mother.

"Mommy, why can't I see daddy?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe before Christmas, now go play with your friends." Michiru said, hoping that would get Hikaru's mind off her father for a little while. Hikaru's face brightened and she got down and went into the living room. Michiru heaved a sigh as she sat down at the mini breakfast bar, where her daughter had been sitting. She took a napkin and cleaned up the milk splatters, apologizing to Hotaru.

"It's fine, Mama." Hotaru replied.

"Do you think it's horrible if I don't let her see him? Hikaru sees both the good and the bad in her father. She hated the yelling and the spankings he'd give them sometimes, but that had only just started." Michiru sighed again. She felt like someone was squeezing on her heart, trying to make it go completely dead.

"What about Kaimu? Does he want to see his father?" Hotaru asked.

Michiru shook her head, "Not really and if he does, then he hasn't told me."

"Hikaru has a good heart. It might be a blessing one day."

Michiru laughed uneasily, "Right now, it's killing me."

Hotaru looked at Michiru with sympathetic eyes, "I know this is extremely hard for you and the children, but you are eventually going to have to deal with life. And the fact is, these children are shared. They carry Aito's DNA."

"I just hope they don't turn out like him. And you're absolutely right, but Aito hasn't bothered to show up at all." Michiru pointed out. "If he's going to be the father of these children than he needs to show a little bit more effort."

"I know." Hotaru spoke softly. She began clearing the dishes off the counter. Around two o'clock everyone started coming over to drop off their children and to get ready to go shopping. Minako was chirpy, most of it due to her pregnancy. Makoto seemed to be a bit busy kissing Fumito; which was receiving many gags from the children. Their son, Isamu, was bright red with embarrassment from his parents making out. Finally, when the kiss broke, most of the children, except Morgan and Hana cheered.

"Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!" Ginny gagged, as she stepped away from everyone and went over to her mom and dad.

"At least we won't have to deal with the kissing fest while the ladies are shopping." Hiro whispered to Matthew. Matthew nodded.

Isamu glanced over at Morgan who seemed to be upset that Makoto and Fumito's kissing session.

Hana was chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"That's how babies are made," Taylor insisted.

Minako found her face going red and decided they need to put a rush on getting out the door. Throwing her arms up in the air she said, "I do believe times a tickin and we must be on our way!"

Most of the woman nodded in agreement and began gathering up their purses. Michiru gave her children a quick kiss and then left out the door with the other moms. Hiro, Fumito, and Matthew stood speechless at the eight children that were staring up at them wondering what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

Under his breath, Fumito said, "They could attack at any time."

"Don't let them know that." Matthew whispered back to Fumito.

"We are sooo out numbered." Hiro said only loud enough for the other two fathers to hear. The three of them nodded together.

"What we gonna do, daddy?" Lilac asked, in her peppy voice.

"What would you like to do?"

And all at once chaos began. The children were yelling out what they wanted to do and some of them were busy arguing with each other that they're idea was better.

"Smooth." Hiro said to Matthew rolling his eyes. Hiro kneeled down in front of the children, taking Taylor into his arms. The children quieted down after a moment and Hiro finally explained to them what the plans were. "This year, we need you children to be on your best behavior, otherwise we will all be staying at home instead of going out. Now whose up for Rosie's Mini Park?"

"Me!" squealed a bunch of tiny voices.

Hiro stood up grinning from ear to ear, "I'd like to see you two come up with something better."

"You did fine." Fumito replied.

"I like your idea." Matthew said. "But we're still outnumbered."

Hiro brought his hands up behind Fumito and Matthew's heads. Before they could react Hiro brought them together clashing their heads together.

Authors Note- I'm really sorry for the like one month delay. I've been busy with all sorts of things. I've been working on my character drawings; which hopefully I'll have them all up by March. That should give me some time. You can click on my homepage button and it will bring you to the website where I'm posting them.

Patience is a virtue.


	18. Baby Sitting

Chapter Eighteen: Baby sitting

The girls were all having a wonderful time picking out toys for their children. Minako was the most cheeriest out of the group. She kept blabbering about how happy she was to have another baby. Michiru just kept quiet whenever Minako started speaking about babies. She was feeling the strain of being a single mother and raising three children by herself. She envied Minako for having such a wonderful family.

"Is Taylor going to perform anymore?" Makoto asked, curious as to what was in the young talented girls future.

"She's talking about doing a few shows after school gets out. Had to register her into school for the first time. Being home schooled for two years and then being thrown back into that environment with a name like hers can be difficult." Minako pointed out. "She's usually drained by the time she comes home because of the students at her school."

Haruka laughed at the thought of famous pop star going to school, "Being in third grade must have it's real blues."

"Comes with being famous." Michiru said, letting a chuckle slip from her. She placed a hand on her extremely large belly. Next month, she hoped would be the delivery of the baby. She was ready for the baby to come.

Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's shoulder, "You know, I'll be there for you when this young one is born. You just have to let me be."

Michiru turned to Haruka, feeling trapped with her separation from her husband, and wanting to be with Haruka. Michiru choked out, "I love you."

Haruka nodded and wrapped her other arm around Michiru. The blue haired woman leaned her head against Haruka's chest, and let the tears fall down. Minako, Hotaru, and Makoto saw that they needed to be alone so they kept walking. Placing things in the shopping carts for the children.

Haruka pulled Michiru away from her, rubbing her arms, she asked, "Are you going to be okay, now?"

Michiru nodded, wiping some of the tears away from her face. Haruka dug for something in her black leather jacket. She pulled out a small jewelry box. Michiru's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture. Haruka opened the box and it revealed a beautiful hearts happed locket, with small diamonds running along the edges. Taking it out of the box, Haruka placed the necklace on Michiru's neck, clasping the ends together.

"Open it." Haruka insisted.

Nodding, Michiru, her hands shaking opened the locket to reveal both of her children in heart shaped locket. Michiru looked up at Haruka with appreciation, but slight confusion.

"I know how much your children mean to you, Michi. I know we have our differences and our children are completely different, but I think we can work things out and be able to live together and raise the five of them together." Haruka explained.

"I know, Haruka." Michiru said, tears coming to her eyes again. "I'm just afraid. I'm still married."

"Separated. Whose to say that Aito isn't seeing someone right now?" Haruka asked.

"That's Aito's decision. I have to be faithful for my children." Michiru explained. She collapsed into Haruka's arms, "I love you, I really do, but I can't right now."

"Can't what? Love me or be with me?" Haruka was taken back to the day Michiru told her she was getting married. At first, Haruka didn't even know who she, herself, was, and then as Michiru brought back her memories. Haruka, who went by the name Ronin Osaka at that time, was excited when she realized the romance between her and Michiru. But as Michiru told them they'd no longer be together because she was marrying someone else, Haruka was left there crushed.

Michiru didn't give Haruka in answer and finally the sandy blond said, "I'll wait for you, as I've been doing for the past eight or so years. I'll wait."

Michiru frowned as she watched Haruka walk to rejoin the other girls. She stood there feeling entangled by her own feelings and her responsibility as a mother. It seemed to be easy for Haruka to love again; so freely. Michiru thought back to when she had brought Morgan and Hana back over to Haruka's house. A man, was lying next to Haruka on the couch and there had been beer bottles lying all over the living room.

Perhaps, it's not that easy for her. Michiru thought to herself. Haruka had been hurting herself to keep the pain from eating away at her, but she had only seemed to cause more pain to herself and those around her. Especially, Hotaru at the time, who was tired of being used. These past few months, Haruka had changed. She spent most of her time with her children and was more spirited than before.

Sighing, Michiru brought herself back over to the group. As she studied each of them, she realized she was the one that needed to grow up next. She had a baby that was due very soon and would be needing a mother. Minako was dancing around carelessly. Haruka joined in, the other girls erupting with laughter.

Michiru didn't join in on the fun, she just watched. Other customers were stopping and staring, but neither Haruka or Minako seemed to care. Michiru reexamined her thoughts, then again, sometimes it's okay to be a child. She laughed when Haruka started break dancing. Minako cheered her on, while the other two laughed hysterically.

"Oh, this is too good." Makoto laughed. "Too be teenagers again."

"Just in adult bodies," Minako giggled.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at the two's comments. And they started they're shopping again. Michiru spoke up, "I think I want to get the kids a dog."

"A dog!" Hotaru reacted quickly.

"Yeah, to keep the cats away." Michiru replied slyly.

"The only animal my children would get is hamsters or rabbits." Makoto said.

…

Since it had been Hiro's idea to bring the children to Rosie's, the other two let him handle how they were going to split the children, as seeing they were clearly outnumbered and needed to figure out who was going on the rides with the children. After careful consideration Hiro finally had the children stand into three groups.

"Taylor and Lilac stand over here." Hiro directed the two girls off to one side. "Now the boys." Hiro glanced over at Kaemon who was still unable to walk or do anything at the park.

"I'll just keep Kaemon and take the boys." Matthew insisted.

"I'll take Taylor and Lilac." Fumito quickly spoke up, not wanting to take the three girls who happened to be the most hyper at times.

Hiro groaned, but tried not to say much of anything on the matter, "I guess it's settled then. When we go on rides you will get with your respected adult."

Everyone nodded in agreement. As they walked into the miniature theme park a man walked up and introduced himself to the three men. "I'm Isao."

Matthew gasped, "Isao. That name sounds familiar. Why?"

"I met your wife, Hotaru?" Isao replied.

The connection was made, Matthew nodded, "What brings you to this place? Is your child here?"

Isao laughed, "No, not right now. She's with her mother and I work here. I'm the manager. I was wondering when I was going to be able to meet you."

The two men shook hands, and surprisingly he joined them in their little adventure in the park. Hiro and Fumito weren't complaining as this meant someone else extra to help; not that they always pawned their children off on someone else, but if he was so willing to join them they had no issues doing so. Most everyone seemed to take to him. Hikaru was one of the ones that didn't. She clung to Hiro instead of interacting.

"Come on Hikaru, don't you want to go on the Ferris wheel with everyone else?" Hiro was knelt down trying to talk Hikaru into riding on the Ferris wheel. Hikaru shook her head and wrapped her arms around Hiro.

"I want my mommy." she cried.

"Perhaps, this isn't her thing?" Isao pointed out, he was holding Kaemon while the others were standing in line for the Ferris Wheel. While, Matthew could've taken Kaemon on the ride, he felt safer if Kaemon stayed on ground. "I'll watch her and you can go on the ride with the children."

Hiro nodded hesitantly. He quickly escaped into the line before Hikaru could protest. He tried not to look back at the little girl, but as he boarded the ride he stole a quick glance from Hikaru. Tears were streaming down her face as she sat on the ground her knees brought up to her chest.

"Don't worry about it," Matthew patted Hiro's back, urging him to get on the ride. "She's going to be like that no matter what."

Isao knelt down next to the child, "Hikaru, they'll be back."

"I want my mommy!" she snapped.

"I understand." Isao skimmed the perimeters looking for something interesting for the two of them to do while they waited for the Ferris wheel to go around. He noticed her cast and the signatures that were written on it. "Can I sign your cast?"

Hikaru looked up at him, her eyes blinking rapidly, as if she were trying to drain out the rest of the tears. "I guess so." she sniffled. He took out a marker and added his name to her cast, along with; Everything will be okay.

"Arigato." she replied, looking at his name.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Isao asked, hoping it would cheer her up a bit more. Hikaru nodded her head. Taking her small hand, he led her over to a small ice cream stand. Kaemon was kicking his feet, wanting to be put down. After they purchased the cone, they walked back over to the Ferris Wheel and waited for everyone to get off. Isao set Kaemon down on his feet, holding him there.

Hikaru giggled whenever Kaemon attempted walking. He looked very unstable as he walked across the gravel, Isao holding his hands the entire time. Everyone soon was off the Ferris Wheel and heading off toward the next ride. It was a mini roller coaster, that barely did ten miles per hour.

"Please go on the ride wif me." Kaimu begged his sister.

"Daddy, I want to go on a faster ride." Taylor complained.

"Me too." Isamu grunted. "These rides are for babies."

"I'm not a baby!" Hana screamed at Isamu.

At the day progressed, things had changed. The three eldest ones went over to the other side of the park with Matthew and Isao. And the four younger ones went with Hiro and Fumito. Hikaru had finally opened up to the idea of riding the rides, but there was a bit of a fuss of who was riding with who.

Hiro and Fumito were glad when it was a four seater ride because than they'd all ride together with no fuss, but when there were only three seats it seemed to cause a fuss because one of them would be left out.

"I want to ride with Hikaru!" snapped Hana.

"But she's my sister! Not yours!" Kaimu said hitting Hana.

"Both of you get time out!" Fumito grabbed Hana's wrist before she hit Kaimu back. Both of the scowled at each other while they were being hauled off, leaving Lilac and Hikaru by themselves momentarily.

"Move it!" someone cried.

Lilac and Hikaru had no choice, but to move up in line. By the end of the day when they all met back up Hiro and Fumito were exhausted with handling the youngest of the crowd. They met up to feed the children and decided to call it a day.

"Hope to see you again," Isao said, waving goodbye to them.

Hikaru and Kaimu were falling behind as they walked home. An unexpected guest appeared in front of the two little children. Hikaru immediately flung herself onto the stranger, known as her father.

"I missed you daddy! Are you coming home?" Hikaru asked.

Aito shook his head, "Are you being good for your mother?"

"Yes daddy. Please come back?" Hikaru begged.

Aito's voice changed, "Good, because I wouldn't want to use the belt on you." He looked down at the cast she was wearing, ideas were swarming in his head of ways to get back at his wife. He grinned evilly, causing his daughter to step backwards.

"Kaimu, have you stopped wetting the bed?" he directed his attention to his son. "It'd be embarrassing to start school. The other kids will make fun of you calling you a bed wetter."

Hikaru stood defensively in front of her brother, "Leave him alone!"

"Brave little one, are we?" Aito asked. "I'll see you later my children. I love you." He disappeared around the corner. Hikaru and Kaimu realized that they were far behind the group. Hikaru took Kaimu's arm and caught up just in time as Matthew turned around to check on them. He moved them up front so they wouldn't get lost. They arrived back to Hotaru's house, putting a movie in for the children and collapsing on the couch. Kaemon fell asleep with Matthew. And the other two dozed off shortly after Matthew and his son did.

Leaving seven kids unsupervised was a horrible idea for the three men. They each teamed up and painted their faces with paint, markers, and lipstick. Their constant giggling or outburst weren't enough to wake them up or Kaemon. Ginny had decided to paint Kaemon's face as well. They went back to watching the TV, acting as if nothing had happened. Lilac and Hana kept turning back and giggling.

Morgan and Isamu shook their heads at their siblings. Hikaru had fallen asleep between Morgan and Isamu. Isamu leaned over her and whispered into Morgan's ear. Morgan perked up and together the two children disappeared.

"Let's hide in here," Isamu whispered to Morgan and opened the closet door. Morgan nodded in agreement and the two of them closed the door behind them. When the woman got home, they were greatly amused by what they had seen.

"Glad it wasn't me this time." Haruka said, laughing. "Alright, kids, start screaming."

Hana, Kaimu, Lilac, and Taylor began screaming loudly. Causing the men to wake up startled. They didn't see their wives standing behind them and quickly tried to hush the children up.

"You're going to wake Kaemon up." Matthew hissed, but it was too late. He was already screaming his head off and Hana made a mad dash out of the living room.

Makoto leaned over the couch, "Where's Morgan and Isamu?"

"Uhm," he glanced around, but didn't see the two of them. He saw Hikaru still sleeping on the floor, shocked that the little girl could sleep through all that screaming, he stood up and started looking for his child. Haruka joined him in finding her child as well. They heard giggling coming from a closet and went over to open it.

"You open it." Fumito hissed to Haruka.

"What? Are you afraid to invade their privacy? They're eight and seven." Haruka pointed out, as she opened the door to see Isamu and Morgan playfully kissing each other. Haruka quickly shut the door, mortified. Makoto shook her head and went over to reopen the door. Only this time, the two children were looking down with bright red faces.

"Whose hungry?" Makoto asked, and helped her son up. Morgan helped herself up and went into the living room. When everyone was out of earshot, except for Isamu's farther, Makoto bent down and said, "We're going to have to talk about this."

Isamu looked up at his mother, but didn't say anything. He was embarrassed that he had been caught.

**Authors Note**: Truth be told; the times in this story are all messed up. I don't have any idea what month or season we started in or even when Michiru got pregnant. I'll go by one of my old Author Notes; making Michiru's baby be born in January. Considering she and Minako got pregnant close to the same time, I'd only guess that Minako's baby will be born in January. But I still have a feeling that the timeframe is messed up.


	19. Jaw Dropping Christmas

_**Chapter Nineteen **__Jaw Dropping Christmas_

It was the day before Christmas, and the children in Hotaru's house were bouncing with joy. Matthew had decided to take the children outside to play in the snow that had just fallen overnight. Michiru and Hotaru were inside with the baby, as he still struggled to walk on his own. He was only nine months old, but quite determined that he was going to walk.

"I wonder how Haruka's speech went with Morgan?" Hotaru said laughing, at the thought of the two children kissing in the closet.

Michiru chuckled, "Yeah, I wonder. Though, it's Haruka we're talking about it could be anything. I'm just shocked by the way she freaked out."

Hotaru clutched onto her stomach, laughing, "She freaked."

Michiru noticed for the first time, in a long time, that same young adult that she knew a long time ago, when Hotaru and Matthew had been seeing each other. Haruka had been one of the last, except Setsuna, to reappear in Crystal Tokyo and regain her memory. There had been many hilarious stories, some Michiru witnessed herself, or others she had heard about through others, about Haruka clashing with Matthew. To Haruka, Hotaru was still just a little girl and Matthew was the enemy. It took Haruka a little while to understand that Hotaru had been living on her own for a year now and was finishing high school with top scores and was quite capable of having a boyfriend.

"Have you decided on a name for you're baby?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, there's really not much to picking out a name. Hikaru was named after Haruka, against Aito's wishes, but what was he _really_ going to do?" Michiru danced around the subject a bit before giving Hotaru a firm answer, "Lily Miranda Kaioh."

Hotaru quickly noticed Lily's middle name as one of Uranus' moons, "After Haruka again?"

Michiru sighed, "Yeah."

"What are you afraid of, Michi-mama?"

"The innocence of my children," Michiru replied softly. "Haruka had told me at some point she had always wished to have a daughter named Miranda. She wanted three daughter's and a boy. Morgan, Hana, Miranda, and Liam Gale Tenoh."

"Liam?" Hotaru asked, as she has never heard the stories about Haruka's plans.

Michiru smiled softly, "Liam was someone we met after Galaxia battle. He was an amazing man and the only one that Haruka never felt threatened by. We hung out with him so much, that he soon became a new roommate in our house. Then…one day, we were all hanging out. It was spring time." Michiru paused, taking in a deep breath. "A teenager, very young, pulled out a weapon. A gun. Liam talked the young gentlemen out of shooting the gun, but someone else pulled a gun and fired it at the teenager. Liam jumped in front of the bullet and from then on he was labeled as a Hero."

"Violence is something I hope I'll never have to run in to." Hotaru sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if any of my children were in any kind of shooting or trouble. The thought of losing either of them just tears me apart."

"I know the feeling," Michiru sighed, but her thoughts were far from violence. She was worried about the unsaid divorce. She'd eventually have to face Aito. A cold shudder ran down her back as she thought about the ugliness of divorce. Michiru wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that if Aito could find a way to make Michiru suffer, then fighting custody battles would be the major issue. How could Michiru lose though? She had enough evidence, stories, and friends to tell her that Aito was not a suitable father.

Ginny came screaming in side the house. Hotaru got up, leaving Kaemon on the floor, and went to go check on her daughter. "Mommy! I'm cold!" shivered Ginny. Her winter coat was covered in snow from what looked to be like a snowball fight.

Hotaru bent down at her child's level, her eyes wide, "Let's go upstairs. Take a nice warm bath and then after that I'll make you and everyone else some Hot Cocoa."

"Good idea!" Ginny grinned. Hikaru and Kaimu came up behind Ginny. Ginny grabbed Hikaru's arm, "Can she take bath with me?"

Hotaru bit her bottom lip, and turned to Michiru for advice. "It'll be fine. Hikaru and Kaimu took baths together all the time."

Hotaru nodded and then turned her attention back to her daughter, but she was already running off toward upstairs. Hotaru turned back to Michiru, "Is her cast waterproof?"

"Yes, it is. I made sure of that." Michiru said, chuckling a little.

"Okay, good. I'll keep an eye on them." Hotaru said and disappeared upstairs. Matthew walked inside, peeling off his winter clothes, till he was wearing black sweats with a sweatshirt.

"It gets hot out there." Matthew said, as a sudden chill hit him. He took Kaimu's coat off and the two of them went to sit down in the living room. They could hear Hotaru and the girls playing around in the tub. Matthew was grinning from ear to ear, "I couldn't have asked for a better wife."

"She was a good daughter too." Michiru said, smiling. "She rarely got into trouble and whenever she did she always felt guilty for days on end. Haruka would have to let her know it wasn't that big of a deal. Hotaru ended up with a lot of new lamps that way."

Matthew laughed, "Ginny's still young to tell if she's going to be of any trouble. So far she's a wonderful little girl. Very happy."

"Except the turtle and fish incident." Michiru recalled.

"Yeah, that…" Matthew said, his eyes going over to Kaimu who was playing with Kaemon on the floor.

Thirty minutes passed before the girls made it back downstairs. Hikaru was bubbling with excitement, as she jumped up on the couch next to her mother. "Santy come tonight!"

"I know!" Michiru said playing along.

"Oh honey, do you know who I ran into the other day? I completely forgot to tell you." Matthew said, getting up to go help her in the kitchen with Hot Cocoa. "The stranger you invited into the house." He teased.

"Oh be quiet. If you can't talk without being nice, then don't talk at all." Hotaru said, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah. So he works at that miniature amusement park." Matthew explained. "He was an extremely nice gentleman. Maybe we can invite him over for dinner."

Hotaru blinked, "I get made fun of inviting a complete stranger into my house and then _you_ want to invite him over for dinner?"

Matthew held his hands up defensively, "Okay. We don't have to."

"It's fine, but maybe we should go out for dinner instead." Hotaru suggested. "And it'll have to be next month."

Matthew nodded in agreement. "Kids. Hot Cocoa is finished."

Ginny, Kaimu, and Hikaru flew into the barstool seats, anxiously waiting for the hot cocoa to be placed in front of them. Hotaru and Matthew sat the drinks in front of them and then talked quietly in front of the children while they sipped on their drinks. Kaimu attempted taking a huge swallow, but found out it was still hot and spit it out all over Hotaru and Matthew.

"It's HOT!" he squealled, tears building up in his eyes. Michiru picked Kaemon up and totted him into the kitchen. She handed him to Kaemon and then tended to her child.

"That's why they call it _Hot_ Cocoa." she explained, getting an ice cube from the fridge. "Here put this on your tongue."

"We put ice cubes in the glasses. I guess it wasn't enough." Matthew frowned, and then slipped a few extra cubes into Ginny and Hikaru's glasses.

"It's fine." Michiru said. "He just gets overly excited about Hot Cocoa."

Matthew nodded in agreement. The day continued on as any normal day would with four children under the ages of six. Most of them ended up overly cranky and needed a nap. Kaimu wouldn't fall asleep, no matter how tired he really was. So while the other three children were sleeping, Michiru put his favorite movie on for him to watch; Superman.

Matthew sat down next to Kaimu and surprisingly he snuggled up to him. Both Hotaru and Michiru were surprised as Kaimu hadn't been in much of a snuggling mood, but whatever worked for him to fall asleep. "Maybe we should let them sleep through the night?"

Hotaru glanced up at the clock, laughing uneasily, "Yeah, as seeing it's already six o'clock in the evening."

"I'm not intruding am I?" Michiru asked.

Hotaru looked at her mother shocked that she'd even ask such a question, "You are _never_ intruding. I enjoy having you and the children here. It gives Ginny more interaction and besides, if you left, I think she'd be devastated at this point."

Michiru nodded, "I guess we'll wait and see how much longer they're going to sleep before we put the presents out."

"Yeah, but they were awfully cranky. So I hope they'll sleep through the rest of the night. I feel bad that they didn't eat dinner though."

"When Ginny opens her gifts she'll forget all about missing dinner." Michiru pointed out. "But I am hungry."

Hotaru and Michiru made a dinner and enough for the children; just incase the woke up. The three adults ate alone for once and enjoyed the adult conversations. They were all glad that they're conversation hadn't been interrupted by a little whine or a mishap at the dinner table. It was _almost_ like old times.

They watched the time tic by, anxiously waiting to see if any of the children were going to wake up or not. Once the grandfather clock chimed twelve o'clock midnight, Hotaru, Michiru, and Matthew decided it was safe to put the presents under the tree. Hours zoomed by, as the entire living room filled with presents. Hotaru had to admit there were a lot more presents than last year. Of course, last year, Hotaru only had one child. Now she had two and two extra guest. Not to mention all the presents that were for Hotaru, Matthew, and Michiru.

Hotaru hoped that Ginny wouldn't think all these presents were for her. After working incredibly hard, the three parents passed out on the couches. Knowing that within a few hours the children would be up and bouncing all over them to wake up again.

But it wasn't the children that woke them up, it was the banging at the front door. Matthew groaned, "Please, don't tell me that's Haruka this early in the morning."

Michiru and Hotaru opened their eyes. The banging at the door was becoming louder and louder. "Doesn't Haruka believe in staying home?" Hotaru groaned.

"I'll get it. Maybe she just wants to surprise me again." Michiru grumbled, as she groggily stood up and went over to the front door. She opened the door and her jaw dropped.


	20. Christmas Blues and a Birth!

Chapter Twenty: Christmas Blues and a Birth!

Michiru slammed the door in Aito's face without even an explanation as to why he was there. He started pounding on the door, but Michiru ignored him. The banging on the door caused the children to come downstairs and see what was going on. Michiru tried to protect them, but their curiosity was getting the best of them.

"Is it Santa Clause?" Ginny asked, going over to the window and trying to look out it, but a column was hiding the person who was standing there.

"Hohoho!" Aito's voice came through the door loud and clear. "I left some gifts outside by accident."

"Go away!" Michiru screamed.

Matthew picked Ginny up with her kicking and screaming because she believe Santa was really outside. He toted her upstairs and tried to get her to calm down, but he heard the front door being bashed in and a unrecognizable voices traveled up the stairs. "Stay here sweetie." Matthew begged and ran downstairs to see three _cops_ and Aito, with a sickening smirk, as the cops read Michiru her rights.

"Hold up! It's Christmas day. Why are you doing this to her _now_?" Matthew asked.

"By law, we have to take the children. Michiru missed her court date and reports of abuse." the officer said, reading from a small notebook. "Sorry Miss Kaioh. You can either hand the kids over to their father or be arrested and they end up going to foster care until you and your husband can figure out what's going on."

There were shocked looks on Hotaru, Matthew, and Michiru's faces. Michiru felt her heart crushing under the pressure. She could barely get any words out, as the officers took Hikaru and Kaimu away. Aito walked out after them and into the driveway.

"Thank you for you're cooperation Mrs. Kaioh." the last officer said and walked out.

Michiru couldn't hear the cries from her children or what was going on around her. She sunk down to ground speechlessly watching as her children got into the back of Aito's car. Aito turned around smirking; he _knew_ he had won. He waved goodbye to Michiru. Matthew was about ready to charge, but Hotaru grabbed onto him.

"Please, don't. Now's not the time." she pleaded and Matthew against his will stayed watching, too, this horrendous act. He had never met someone as selfish and evil as Aito was. Then again, Aito's mother had been said to be just as evil.

Ginny came downstairs, her innocent eyes scared by what she was seeing, "What's wrong with Aunt Chiru? And where's Karu and Kamu?"

Matthew startled by his daughter's appearance walked over to her and picked her up, he bit his bottom lip, unsure how to explain what was happening. Hotaru tried to help Michiru up, but she just continued to lye there not wanting to get up or even move. Michiru felt as if her lungs were being squeezed, she was gasping for breath, but unable to catch up.

Hotaru turned to Matthew with watery eyes, mouthing the words, "Help."

Matthew looked at his daughter with sorrowful eyes, "Go upstairs please. Go check on your brother. He needs you right now."

Ginny did as she was told and walked slowly upstairs. The Christmas presents under the tree were no longer interesting to her. Her cousins were gone and she didn't know why and she knew something was wrong with Michiru. She wondered if Santa was a bad person and took children away. She went inside her brother's room, where he was sitting up in his crib, and climbed into his crib.

"Aunt Chiru's sick, Kaemon," she explained to him, rubbing his shoulder as if he was hurting too, but he didn't understand what was going on either. Ginny brought her knees up to her chest and watched her little brother. He was chewing on his blanket, almost as if he were teething. He already had a few teeth in and was expecting more.

Ginny's ears perked up when she heard sirens. Climbing out of the crib she went over to the window and peeled the blinds back to see a rescue crew here. Ginny's eyes lit up with fear and she ran out the door only to bump into her mother who was coming to check on her.

Tears streaming down her face, Ginny asked, "Is Aunt Chiru going to die?"

Hotaru knelt down and took Ginny into her arms. What was supposed to be a perfect Christmas was shattered as soon as Aito had shown his face. A tear fell down Hotaru's face and onto her daughter's shirt. She held her as close to her as possible thankful that no one could just snatch her away from her.

"She's not going to die," Hotaru finally answered. "The doctors are going to make her better and we're going to get Hikaru and Kaimu back."

"Is Santa evil?" Ginny asked.

"No, he's not. That wasn't Santa Clause. It was Hikaru and Kaimu's father coming to take them." Ginny's eyes saddened, as her mother explained this to her.

"Are they ever coming back? I don't like Karu's daddy. He's not nice." Ginny sniffled.

"Yes, I promise." Hotaru said, closing her eyes, hoping that she wasn't lying to her daughter. Something was seriously wrong with the entire picture. Michiru had never gotten a court date. She was never summoned to court and they weren't divorced yet, so how could he possibly be fighting for child rights? Of course, he had used _abuse _as the reason behind it as well. With Hikaru's broken arm it didn't help matters much. And Aito had connections in law.

Of the next few weeks, Hotaru and Matthew had made several appearances to the court, trying to get things settled for Michiru. They had numerous times told anyone who would listen that Aito was a chronic liar and had emotionally and verbally abused Michiru, but no matter what they said no one would listen. They had a cold shoulder toward the young couple. Finally, when they were about to lose hope, someone responded, but not in the way they had hopped.

"Where is Michiru Kaioh?"

"She's resting at home." Hotaru replied slowly, wondering if this was a catch twenty-two. "Doctors orders."

"If she wants the case to be looked at again tell her to get out of bed and come to the courthouse herself, if she can't then there's nothing we can do about it. Please, don't come back here, unless you're having your own legal issues."

When they got out onto the steps, Hotaru turned to her husband and said, "I had expected that, but Michiru won't leave her room and it usually stays locked."

"We need Haruka." Matthew replied.

"Or Setsuna," Hotaru's eyes misted over. "Oh where is she?"

"Come here." Matthew said, and took Hotaru into his arms. He gently massaged her back, trying to comfort her the best he could. He had never met Setsuna, but he had gathered she had been a wonderful person.

"Hotaru! Matthew!" someone called, and they both turned around to see Makoto standing down at the bottom of the steps, with her daughter Lilac standing beside her. Makoto ran up toward them. "Is everything going okay with Michiru?"

Hotaru shook her head no, "She won't get out of bed. There's nothing I can really do about it."

Makoto turned around unexpectedly. Hotaru and Matthew looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Where you going?" Matthew asked.

"To turn this all around." Makoto replied. "Watch Lilac for me. I have some place to be." As quick as she had said that, she already had a taxi and was going down the road. Lilac watched her mother leave, just as confused as Matthew and Hotaru were. The couple walked down toward Lilac believing that Makoto had lost her mind as well.

"Mama's hit her head again," Lilac said. "Daddy wonders about her sometimes."

Hotaru gave an uneasy chuckle, "Yeah. I'm sure she's fine."

"I saw Hikaru the other day," Lilac spat out. "She seemed to be happy, yet not really."

"Did you talk to her?" Matthew asked, wondering how you could be happy, but not really.

"Uhm, a little. Then her dad saw us and took her away. She said she misses her mom and that her dad won't let them see her at all." Lilac sighed.

---

Makoto busted through Michiru's bedroom door. Getting inside the house hadn't been the hard part because she already had a house key for their home. Michiru jumped, startled and sat up in bed.

"You are going to have a baby!" Makoto pointed out. "And currently you are wounding that child and it deserves to have a mother _and_ her siblings back. Now if you don't get up, take a shower, eat something, then I'm going to drag you out of this house. Don't tempt me either because you know I can."

Michiru let a small laugh escape from her and her face brightened up momentarily. "I know." Michiru replied, catching Makoto off guard. She expected an argument or something.

"You do know that Aito sent the paperwork to your old house. He knew you were living here, but he sent them there, knowing you wouldn't check up on it. You have every right to go and fight for custody rights and to get your divorce final. If you don't, you're never going to move on and Hotaru's going to be taking care of another young child."

"Are you sure I have even have a chance in this case?" Michiru asked, understanding what Makoto was saying was true.

"Hotaru and Matthew are fighting for you everyday. _Everyday_. It's time you stand up and fight for _your_ children. It's not a matter of if you win or not. You don't want Hikaru and Kaimu to believe you _never_ fought for them?"

"Hotaru and Matthew?" Michiru said shocked. "I-I." Michiru's shoulder's wilted, "My children are going to think I'm a horrible mother."

"Stop that right now. You're children _want_ you. Ask my daughter. She saw them not long ago. They're exhausted Michiru and can only take so much." Makoto pointed out. "Now go take a shower."

Michiru's eyebrow rose. Makoto was beginning to sound more and more like her mother. She chuckled softly, making Makoto look at her puzzled, "What's funny?"

"The way you're treating me right now reminds me of how my mother had treated me at some point. Haruka and me had so many breakups in the past because people never agreed with our relationship. When I was probably fifteen, I did what I'm doing now and my mother came barging into my room and dragged me out of bed." Michiru explained. "I just never thought I'd meet someone so much like her."

Makoto smiled, "I do miss my mom and dad. I wonder what they'd be saying to me right now."

"That you're a wonderful daughter and an amazing friend," Michiru replied, smiling.

Makoto blushed, "Thanks."

Michiru went to stand up, but fell back down doubling over in pain, clutching onto her stomach. Makoto's eyes widened in fear. Someone appeared behind her. Seeing that Michiru was in pain, Haruka ran past Makoto and over to Michiru.

"The baby!" Michiru gasped. "She's coming."

"We should get you to the hospital," Haruka replied, and allowed Michiru to hold onto her hand.

"No! She's coming!" Michiru screamed.

Both Haruka and Makoto froze. Michiru was panting hard, and squeezing onto Haruka's hand. Hotaru and Matthew walked in with Lilac. "What's going on?" Hotaru asked, feeling slightly queasy.

"BABY!" Michiru screamed.

"Lilac go downstairs with the other children," Matthew told her. Lilac nodded and the door was shut. She heard loud screams and decided she didn't want to stand there any longer. She went downstairs where Hana, Morgan, Ginny, and Kaemon were. Her brother was spending the day with their father.

"Why's there screaming?" Ginny asked.

"Aunt Michiru is having a baby." Lilac guessed. "I think."

"Ewww gross!" Hana and Morgan both said. Ginny just looked appalled.

"In my house?" she frowned. "I didn't see any birds."

"Birds?" Hana asked, confused. "What do birds and babies have to do with anything?'

"The stork, Hana." Morgan whispered. "That's where mama got you!"

"Did not!" Hana yelled.

"Okay, fine. The UPS. Sorry." Morgan grumbled.

"Thank you. I definitely didn't come from some lame bird. I came wrapped in a package and my parents fell in love with me quicker than they did Morgan." Hana cackled evilly. Morgan glowered at her sister.

"If Aunt Michiru wasn't getting a baby right now, I'd beat you!" Morgan said, and turned away from her sister.

"Race ya!" Hana said smirking.

"Fine." Morgan gave in. "Where should we race to?"

"We have a driveway you can use." Ginny explained. Both girls nodded. Lilac picked up the baby and followed after Ginny and the others. Setting Kaemon down on the cold concrete Lilac went over to start the race.

"Ready! Set! GO!" she screamed.

Morgan took off running, leaving her sister far behind. The other two were screaming, "Run Hana!" But Hana just stood there, grinning from ear to ear. Finally, when she saw that it was more of a challenge she took off running at lightening speed. Zooming right past her sister. She couldn't stop as her feet continued going and she ended up on the other side of the street. She was jumping up and down at her success.

Morgan grumbled, "I hate you."

Ginny and Lilac stared, shocked that Hana had outran Morgan when Morgan was so far ahead. Morgan turned around, glowering more than she ever had, "She always beats me."

"Oh." Ginny and Lilac stated, as they watched Hana cross back over. She stopped half way in the street and started running in a completely different direction.

"Where she going?" Lilac asked.

"Huh?" Morgan turned around to see Hana running down the road toward a group of people. "It's Hikaru and Kaimu!"

"Really?" Ginny asked and took off running after Hana. She wanted to see her cousins more than anything else in the world right now. As Ginny grew closer, her legs became shaky when she realized that Aito was with them.

"Hello Ginny and Hana. I see your parents are being careless again," Aito spoke to them. Hikaru snatched her hand away from her father and wrapped her arms around Ginny and Hana.

"I misses you guys!" she said.

"Your mommy is getting a baby!" Ginny explained.

Aito looked at the little girl surprised, "Michiru's having a baby?"

"I think so," Hana said confused. "She was doing a lot of screaming. Do you scream when you get babies?"

Aito laughed at the thought of Michiru giving birth without the medication. He quickly realized that they must not of made it to the hospital. With Hikaru they barely had enough time to get Michiru to the hospital to deliver. Of course, as soon as they had arrived at the hospital Aito had disappeared. He had plans to abandon Michiru completely back then, thinking the curse had lifted, but the truth was there never was a curse. Aito's mother had lied to them about that _just_ so the Neptune line could continue.

Aito had gone back to get his stuff a few days later and found that he couldn't leave Michiru alone. As she cradled Hikaru in her arms, Aito found himself _wanting_ to be a father and he didn't want to be labeled as a dead beat father. It hadn't been completely Michiru's fault, it was his mother's, so he stuck it out and for the first time since they were married there had been a spark that was never there before. For the first time ever he had fallen in love with Michiru, but as the days went on and she ended up pregnant again jealousy wars broke out between the two. Most involving Haruka, even though she was still married at the time. As soon as Daichi died, Michiru started spending time with Haruka. Aito knew it wasn't to rekindle a relationship between the two of them, but he couldn't help but be jealous and banned Michiru from seeing Haruka. At least, that often.

He had watched from afar Haruka crash. He had seen her at the bar on numerous accounts when he was doing investigations, but not on Haruka. Aito felt bad, but was too vain to help Haruka out.

"You kids should get back to your house. Tell Michiru I said good luck." Aito said and turned away. Hikaru turned back momentarily, letting a tear slid down her face. Ginny and Hana waved sadly at her, and didn't go back until Hikaru and Kaimu were out of sight.

Morgan and Lilac ran over to them, putting their arms around their shoulder's for support. "It's going to be okay." they were both saying as the walked back up to the sidewalk.

When they got back into the driveway, they saw that Kaemon was playing with a small bluish kitten. They're attention quickly turned to the kitten and they all went and sat around Kaemon, giggling and playing with the kitten.

After what seemed like forever, Makoto came down to check on the children. She followed their voices to find them outside. Opening the doors, she saw the kitten take off running. Her heart stopped for a moment as she watched the cat scurry up a tree.

_What's with that cat_? She thought to herself. She turned her attention to the kids who were all upset that the cat had run away. Makoto leaned over and whispered to them, "That cat didn't say anything?"

"Meow!" Morgan laughed. Makoto rolled her eyes and sent the children inside. Haruka and Michiru were coming down the stairs. Haruka helping Michiru as she carried the new born baby.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want us to come to the hospital with you?" Hotaru asked Haruka and Michiru.

"We'll be okay," Haruka assured her.

Hana's eyes lit up in fear, "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Are you getting rid of her?" Morgan asked. Michiru and Haruka stopped momentarily.

"You can put her on _my_ doorstep!" Lilac said.

Everyone in the room busted out with laughter. Lilac turned bright red, as they were laughing at what she had said. Michiru finally spoke, "There's nothing wrong with the baby and we're just getting her, her first checkup."

"Oh, okay." the children replied.

"Watch out for those shots," Ginny said as Haruka and Michiru walked out the door.

"Thanks Ginny," Michiru called out as she shut the door. She mumbled, "I wish I _had_ a shot when I gave birth to her."

Authors Note: The baby was _not_ born on Christmas day. It's been a few weeks since then. The chapters are a little bit more fast paced because there's really not much to write about during those times. I could write about Michiru being depressed all the time, but I feel that this is the better way to do it for now. I hope you're enjoying! It's almost done! Possibly one-three chapters. I'm not sure what's going to happen yet, and this chapter was eight pages long. Surprisingly. Oh, and the birth time was right. I finally found some dates in my story. Forgot the story started around March. We're now in January. Which means Hikaru is six.


	21. Bribery and the Final Verdict

Chapter Twenty One: Bribery and the Final Verdict

Aito had the children up bright and early on January 14th. Hikaru grumbled as her father gently shook her awake, "I want to stay asleep." Aito continued to shake her gently until she finally woke up and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and blinked at her dad.

"We're going to your favorite amusement park!" Aito explained ecstatically, trying to get his daughter hyped up.

"But I don't wanna go. We already went like a gazillion times," Hikaru complained. "Can we go get some pizza?"

Aito frowned, pizza bright and early in the morning wasn't exactly his thing, but if he was going to stick to his plan he'd have to cave in; at least for the moment. He pushed a strand of her dark blue hair behind her ear and said, "Sure. We can do that."

Hikaru smiled and slid out of her bed. She loved pizza. She went to her closet and pulled out a long sleeved shirt and some blue jeans. It was still chilly outside, but she hoped it'd start warming up soon. Aito left Hikaru's bedroom to go check on his son. Kaimu wasn't as difficult to wake up as Hikaru had been. He popped right out of bed and started changing his clothes.

"We're going to the Pizza place," Aito explained to his son as he pulled on a grey sweatshirt. He went to put on a pair of shorts, but Aito stopped him. "You can't wear shorts, you'll catch a cold." He pulled out a pair of pants and handed them to his son. There was a loud knock on the door, knowing who it was already, he went to answer the door.

"Your mail, sir." the Mailman said, handing him the mail. Aito took the mail and shut the door without saying thanks. He grumbled as the first three were bills. Tossing them aside, he finally came to the letter he had been waiting for. He quickly tore it open and began to read it to himself.

Dear Aito,

Me and Saiko are doing just fine. Saiko misses her daddy though and would like to know when he's coming home? When will the divorce take place? [You are getting that worked out, right?] I miss you as well. We've waited almost too long to tie the knot together. I hope Hikaru and Kaimu will look up to me as well. I know I can't replace their mother, but if she treats them like you say she does then I'm sure she'll love to see someone as caring and loving as I am. Oh, right, Saiko wanted me to let you know that she **loves** her new dolly you got her. Well, I'm going to end the letter now. Saiko wants to bake some cookies. I love you, Aito.

Love always, yours truly, Nozomi.

Aito hugged the letter pleasingly. Nozomi and him had almost married before Michiru had ever come into the picture. Nozomi had been Aito's truelove and this time he wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in his way. He went to set the letter down on the end table when another envelope fell out. He picked it up with curiosity. It was from the court. He opened it up and read it to himself. Setting it down he grumbled to himself. He was fine with the divorce, but Michiru fighting to get the children back he wasn't going to have. They'd be his in the end and there was nothing Michiru could say or do that would make him seem like the bad guy. He caught sight of the date and growled.

"Tomorrow! This is ridiculous!" Aito thought to himself. He went back upstairs to check on the kids. It didn't matter what was going to happen tomorrow, today he'd do everything he could to make the kids think he was the better guy and their mother the horrible one.

"Let's go!" Aito called out. The three of them piled into the car. He let them listen to their favorite singer Taylor Aino and let them scream as loud as they wished. He joined along with them singing loudly and quite horribly.

Hikaru giggled, "You can't sing daddy."

"Sure I can!" Aito laughed, as he pulled up into a parking space at the Pizza place. The three of them went inside together. Loud Japanese music was playing over the speakers as a waiter came up to seat them. By the end of the day they had done just about every thing possible that you could do. They had gone to an arts and craft store and made cute little crafts. They went to the park, clothes shopping, bought toys, and anything else the kids asked to do. By the end of the day Aito, Hikaru, and Kaimu were exhausted. As they pulled up to the apartment complex, Hikaru was zonked out and Kaimu was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Come on, let's get you into your bed." Aito said to his son, as he helped him out of the car and toward the house. He picked Hikaru up and totted her on his shoulder. Placing her in her bed, he changed her into pajama's and then went to help his son get in the bed.

"I should let you know. Tomorrow you'll be going over to the babysitters. You're mother has gone crazy and I have to go and help her out. Are you okay with this?" Aito asked.

Kaimu shrugged, curling up into a little ball, "I guess."

"Alright little guy. Goodnight." Aito said and shut the light off. He went out into the living, collapsing into his sofa he drifted off to sleep quite quickly, knowing that tomorrow would be nothing but pure hell. For Michiru anyway.

----

Michiru was waiting patiently in the chair with her attorney sitting next to her. She was half hoping that Aito wasn't going to show up at all. He was already twenty minutes late and the judge was getting aggravated. Aito finally busted through the doors, no attorney at hand, and took his seat.

"I'll speak for myself," Aito explained. He looked over at Michiru and wicked grin appearing on his face.

"We are here on behalf of a divorce and custody of the children, Hikaru and Kaimu." the judge noted. Aito laughed to himself inside; Michiru had completely forgot the mention her other daughter. "I will listen to both sides. A decision will be made and whomever wins gets the final choice."

Aito pulled out some pictures of Michiru with Haruka. They were pictures of when Haruka tried to give Michiru something special. Taking them up to the judge he explained, "These two have been having an ongoing affair since Hikaru and Kaimu were born. Michiru's been sneaking behind my back, cheating on my and leaving her children to horrible babysitters. She used her daughter Hotaru and pawned the children off to her, whenever I wasn't around. Hikaru was dropped off for months at a time, while I was out on business trips. I brought home the money. Fed the children, but Michiru here couldn't stay home long enough to love her children."

"Don't the children live with you now?" the judge asked.

"They do. Michiru couldn't make the first trial and the children were taken away immediately and placed with me." Aito explained.

The judge looked at Michiru waiting for her to explain, but she hesitated too long. "We're you too busy making out with your new romance to come to trial and fight for the children?"

Michiru looked peeved, "I **was** faithful to Aito from day one! And we've been separated for a while now. I don't see how this is relevant to the case. My husband, hopefully to be my ex, was emotionally abusive to me and near the end he started becoming that way toward the children. I told him to leave because I couldn't have them going through what I already did."

"These pictures don't say that and pictures speak a thousand words Miss. Kaioh," the judge pointed out. "This young man…"

"She's a woman," Michiru said, her face going pale when she realized her mistake. The judge looked at her skeptical.

"You're having an affair with a woman?" the judge asked.

"No!" Michiru shouted. "We put everything behind us a long time ago."

"I don't believe it for an instant. Judge she always came up to me saying how she still had feelings for Haruka. I didn't know what to say to her. Yes, our marriage got a little out of hand near the end, but I was always there for the children. Whenever she'd kick me out, I'd come by to check on them and make sure everything was alright."

Hours of argument went on and Michiru always seemed to have the downfall, no matter how many times she gave examples of Aito being the abusive one he always had a good explanation as to why he had acted that way.

"What about the time he thrust me up against the wall?" Michiru asked, feeling that her chances were running thin. Aito shook his head and looked up at the judge defeated.

"I did that only once and I felt extremely horrible afterwards. The stress from work had gotten to me and I took it out on my wife by accident. I snapped. I know my actions weren't tactful, but no man can be a perfect man."

"Point made," the judge said. He called for recess and told them each to be back in an hour and that Aito needed to bring the children to court. Neither of them knew exactly what he meant by that, but Aito obeyed and quickly left to retrieve the children. Michiru went and sat out on the steps by herself. Tears cascading down her face, as she thought about the worst possible outcome of this all. She had asked that everyone stay away from the courthouse today, but before she realized it she was surrounded by her friends; Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, and Haruka.

"Guys, I told you not to come," Michiru pointed out.

"We know, but we've been here since it started and were not going anywhere till it ends," Makoto said. "You're a good friend Michiru. We're not going to let you walk this walk on your own."

The others nodded in agreement. Michiru had to admit, she was thankful that they were there, but she would've preferred if Haruka had not come, considering they were using her against Michiru's case.

"Minako…Makoto…" an unexpected voice spoke. Everyone turned to see Rei and Ami at the bottom of the steps. Michiru attempted to hide her face, but it didn't help as Minako ran to greet Rei and Ami. She thrust her arms over the both of them bringing them into an embrace.

"I've missed you guys!" Minako said. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

Rei held up a manila folder, "We had to bring documents from the Palace over to the courthouse as backup files. We do it every three months. There the finances and such."

"Ah, I see." Minako replied.

They made their way up to the top and when they finally came to the other girls Ami asked, "What brings you five up here?"

"Personal reasons," Makoto replied. Ami and Rei were both stung by her answer, as in the past they were able to tell each other everything.

"We should get going," Rei replied. "Nice to see you all." The two girls walked away. Makoto sulked, she knew she had said the wrong thing, but they didn't have the time to catch up and she was sure that Michiru didn't want Rei, Ami, and Serenity to know at this point.

Michiru glanced down at her watch, "I have to go back inside guys. Thank you so much for coming." She gave each of them a hug, but when she got to Haruka she paused, then deciding that it really didn't matter how Aito had even gotten those pictures she threw her arms around Haruka and stayed there for a second. Michiru went back inside about the same time Aito was bringing the kids up. They were sent off in another direction while Aito and Michiru walked back into the court.

"The children have been brought in for some further questioning. They're young, yes, I know this, but it is vital in situations where both parent says the other one is an abuser. I need you to sign a few papers and the divorce will be final." the Judge explained.

They both signed gladly to be rid of each other. Time seemed to tic away before the judge was pulled out and made his final decision. He came back in finally giving the verdict, "It would seem as though the case itself went to Aito. He'll be taking the children home today. Now you two need to make the decision on how often the children will see Miss. Kaioh."

"Give them to her. I don't want custody at all." Aito said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" the judge asked infuriated. "I just spent the entire afternoon listening to you two backfire at one another to just have the children handed over to Michiru! What kind of game is this Aito?"

"The one I won," Aito said. He stood up, leaning over to Michiru he said, "I love my children very dearly, but I will never fully love you as I did Nozomi. You tore me apart from my dear fiancé and the only reason I ever went this far was to put you through as much turmoil as I have been throughout these years. Fighting the urge to just leave, but couldn't because of Hikaru and Kaimu. Well, now they're yours and I'm done with the both of them as I am you."

Aito left, and hopefully, Michiru prayed it would be the last time seeing his face. The children came running through the courtroom and into Michiru's arms. Michiru embraced them both, never wanting to let them go again.

"Mommy, don't leave me again!" Hikaru said.

"I love you, mommy." Kaimu said.

"Come on let's go home," Michiru said and the three of them walked outside to where everyone was waiting. They all cheered when they saw that Michiru had the children. A small bluish kitten walked up with something enclosed in her mouth. She walked up to Michiru and pawed at her. Everyone stared in horror. Hikaru and Kaimu on the other hand thought the cat was a cool thing and started petting her. Michiru took the envelope in hand and read the markings on the outside of it. Neo-Queen Serenity. She handed the letter to Haruka for the time being.

In a small shadowy alley, stood a tall, green-haired woman. She smiled warmly when she saw the miniature celebration happening. She absentmindedly put her hand on a smaller figure that was standing next to her, "Soon again, we'll reunite."

Authors Note: And that's a wrap up! It didn't come out as good as I'd like it too, but I'm ready for this story to end so I can start the next one. The next story will focus on the outsider children, once again, but with more interaction with the inner children.

**Coming to the Palace**The younger children, Hana, Hikaru, Lilac, and Kaimu find it funny to sneak into the Palace using their 'gifts'. What happens when their young schoolmate follows them and watches them from afar; seeing their extraordinary gifts. Is she friend or foe? What happens when the children are told they're going to live inside the palace. Comedy/Adventure/Friendship


End file.
